Koori no Naifu wo Daite
by NileGal
Summary: ~*~YGO meats CardCaptorSakura~*~(ch24!!)The Cruel Angel has been awoken! Now will the end of the world come?
1. Ikite-yuku no ga ORE no shukumei

a/n: The sequel to _Star Child_. I am on such a road block for _Temple__ of __Dreams_, that I might not be able to finish it!! O.o Well, here is the sequel and I hope you like this as much as the last one. ^_^

**NOTE:** I consider this story much darker than _Star Child_. There is a lot of angst, and very sad stuff in this story. I watch _Empire Strikes Back_ and _The Two Towers_ trailer too much. ^-^;;

**quick fill in for those who didn't read**_ Star Child_**:**

Yugi Motuo became Sakura Kinomoto's next door neighbor. They each found out about the Sakura Cards, and the Millennium Items.  Soon they both went to the Shadow Realm in order to find their captured friends, who were captive by Seth. Past lifes where shown to Sakura and Yami/Yugioh. If you are confused, read _Star Child_ or what I have up of _Temple__ of __Dreams_.

--------- 

_Koori no Knife o Daite _

~Yu-Gi-Oh! Meets Card Captor Sakura~ 

Chapter One: Koori o Haritsumenagara

                      _My fate is to go on living _

--------  

_Egypt__ began to quiet down as night fell. The oil lamps were lit, and children went to bed. _

_Inside the royal palace, the small Prince Yugioh stood behind his father. The King of __Egypt__, Pharaoh, took out a short blade. He handed it to Yugioh, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder._

_"You take this," he said. "It may come useful some day."_

_Yugioh took the sword and looked at it, and moved it around a bit. "A sword?" he asked. Yugioh then looked around as the Egyptian room disappeared and melted into darkness. "Papa?"_

_A tall ghostly figure appeared. She had short red hair, and her eye lids where done like the Eye of Horus. She smiled evilly. "I am coming for you, Yugioh! This time, you won't get far!"_

_Yugioh fell to his knees and cried. "PAPA!"_

~~~ 

Yami's eyes snapped open. He shivered, and felt dizzy. His red eyes looked up at the sky, to see small snowflakes falling from the sky. He blinked, and tried to reposition himself, but found someone's arms around his shoulders. The pharaoh grunted as a sharp pain came from his arm.

Yugi Motuo blinked from his dreamless sleep, and yawned. He smiled as he saw the pharaoh awake. "Yami! Thank god you are alright!" Yugi noticed that is friend was in pain, and his eyes filled with worry. "Yami? Are you alright?" he then moved backwards a bit, so he could lean against one of the pine trees.

Yami did not respond at once. He looked around to find that they where in a pine forest, in what seemed the mountains. He tried to remember what had happened, but he found that it caused his head to hurt. Yami had a large gash on his forehead, and multiple bruises around his face. His arm was broken three times. "Yugi? What do you remember of your father?"

Yugi was taken back by this. Yami never asked him about his personal life, or his family. Yugi looked up at the sky as the snow stopped falling. "Not that much," he said quietly. "all I know is what Grandpa told me. He told me that my father was a good man, and loved my mom and I….and that…."

Yami looked up at him, not noticing the blood running down his face. "What, that he what, aibou?"

Yugi closed his eyes, and stopped a few tears from rolling down. "That everything else in the world didn't matter. That my mom and I were is whole world." He held the beaten Pharaoh closer, and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

Yami glanced at his broken arm to find blood flowing down it. He looked at his friend again. "What happened to us?"

Yugi sighed. "We got lost in the snow, Yami. After your little snowboarding trick, and Anzu is going for help." He knew that it wasn't enough information for the Game King, but Yugi waited.

"I'm cold."

"You fell off the cliff we where on, after getting that big air (referring to snowboarding). You tumbled down it, and fell into a river. After an hour, we found you up against rocks on a back. You were wet, cold and your lips were turning blue.." Yugi gulped at the memory and shook his head. "We thought you where dead. Anzu preformed C.P.R., do get you breathing again. She went off for help at the lodge, and told me to stay with you." Yugi held his alter ego close. "She said to keep you warm."

Yami noticed that his lips were not blue anymore, but he was still in a world of pain and cold. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Why do you bother, aibou? I am always getting you into trouble, or in pain."

Yugi looked back at the sky again. "Yami, how can you say that!? After all the things _you_ have done for me! If it weren't for you, I would know Jou, Anzu, or Honda. After all we have been through, you want to give up? That isn't the Yami I know."

"Helping isn't what I would call it." Yami muttered

~*~ 

Yami, you helped me when I thought Anzu was going to move to America for dance, forever.

_Yami spilt apart from Yugi. He looked at the crying boy, and brought him into a embrace. "It's alright Yugi. Even if Anzu does move away, you'll still have your other friends. Like Tomoyo-san, Sakura-ko, Jou, Honda, and even Bakura."_

_Yugi looked up at him, and rubbed his face on the Game King's shirt. "It wouldn't be the same, Yami! It would be like Sakura moving away, from you!"_

And whenever something to hard came up, you where always there for me. I think that is helping.

~*~

Yugi felt tears welling up in his eyes. He looked at the sky again. "Now, I am going to help you."

"You have already helped me, aibou." Yami said. It was getting harder to breathe, but he moved his pain to the other side of his brain.

"With what?" Yugi asked.

"Things that I never thought I could feel again. Things like kindess; friendship; trust. Arigato." Yami said. He leaned his head back on to Yugi, and closed his eyes.

"Don't thank me just yet." Yugi said. He looked at the sky. "Yami, look! It is snowing again, isn't beautiful?" Yugi waited for a response, but got none. "Yami? YAMI!!"

------ 

Sakura Kinomoto sat up. The phone was ringing loudly, and it woke her up. She yawned, and raced down the hall, and grabbed the phone. "Konichiwa, Kinomoto house.." 

_"Sakura-chan!"_ a voice interrupted her on the other side. _"It is Anzu!"_

Sakura smiled. "Anzu-chan! I am glad you called, how is your guys vacation up at your uncle's lodge?"

_"Not good, Sakura-chan."_

Sakura blinked. "What do you mean, "not good" Anzu-chan!?"

_"Jou was being a hotshot, and was showing Yami how to snowboard. You know Yami, always trying to prove he is the best at everything." _Her voice became full of urgency. _ "Someone challenged Yami to a snowboarding race, and he accepted. They raced down the mountain, but something made Yami fall of the course! He fell down hill, and ran into a river. We found him later on a river bed. I left Yami with Yugi-chan, and now we are going back to get them!"_

Sakura nodded. "Hai! I will be there soon, Anzu-chan!" she then grabbed a heavy coat, mittens and scarf. Sakura hung up the phone. "Kero!"

Kero came out of her room, looking like he had just fallen asleep. "What is it?"

Sakura pulled on her boots. "Go and get Yue! I must go to the lodge! Yami has been in an accident!" Sakura then pulled out her Egyptian Key, and formed it into the long golden staff. She ran outside and summoned Fly. The card lifted her into the air, and she headed northwards.

Kero frowned. "Oh, this is not good!"

------End-----

a/n: end of chapter one! Interesting uh? This is actually based on a comic I drew. Then the comic was based on two fan arts I found. One was with Yami and Jou on snow boards, giving peace signs. The other was of Yugi holding Yami close, and it looked like Yami was sleeping. ^-^ 

Oh, for those who haven't read Star Child. Sakura is in the same grade as Yugi, kies? I really think you guys need to go and read it, cause this may get confusing. @_@


	2. Itetsuku SOURU mo tokedasu hazu sa

**Red Dragon: Yes that was a funny picture! But it was also kawaii! May I note I have never snow boarded in my life!**

**LadySaturn****: Didn't know you updated your Yu-Gi-Oh! Story! I love it! J**

**Yami-kun: how can I put this? He may die! (shrugs)**

**Chibi**** Ucchan: I have no idea. All I know is that the song is from _Yu Yu Hakusho. I found the MP3 on the internet, and downloaded it. The site also provided the translation, so I am just going off that! ^_^;_**

NOTE: when they are in the shadow realm, it will be like _this_, but if the text appears normal, that means something else important is happening outside it!

-------- 

_Koori no Knife o Daite _

Chapter Two: Itetsuku SOURU mo tokedasu hazu sa

_This frozen soul too probably will melt_

-------- 

It began to snow again in Tokyo. Cars ran on the roads to get home, and children rushed home as well. One girl walked the streets though. Her brown hair was in a braid that went to her hips. She wore a pair of flares, with a sweater that had the words "Sweet Girl" on it. She had a backpack on, and a pair of boots. She stopped and looked up.

There stood a gang. They had weapons in their hands, and smiled at her. "Well, sugar." The leader said. "Shouldn't you be home?"

She blinked. "Please move. I don't want to hurt you."

"Your hurt us?" laughed the leader. "That is very funny. How can **you** hurt us?"

She frowned and shook her head. "I said, move." She tried to push her way threw, but they tossed her back. "I am asking you! PLEASE STOP!"

They laughed. She grabbed her head and screamed. In a moment she stood back up. Except that her hair was now red-black and she smiled evilly. "Alright, hot shots! Let's play a game!"

The leader smiled. "Sure."

She laughed evilly and held out a dice. "This is a dice, as you can see. If you roll lower than what I get, then you win. You also win if you get the same number as I. You lose, and then face the consequences." She then tossed it across the ground.

The leader nodded. "Four." He picked it up, then tossed it at her feet. He watched intently. "No!" he cried as the dice rolled to a six.

She smiled, and a purple eye formed on her forehead. It was not like Yami's eye, but more one you would find on a physic phone booth. "You lost." She then held out her hand. The leader was lifted up and was hung over four stories in the air. With a swift move of her arm, the leader's back broke and he fell to the ground lifeless. She turned to his gang. "Anyone else want to go for a ride?" 

They grabbed their things and ran.

The girl then collapsed on the ground. As she lifted her head back up, her hair was normal brown. The outline of the eye was still on her forehead, but now blood pored from it as if it were a wound.

She looked around and began to cry. "No, not again….why does this always happen?" she cried and stood up. She wiped the blood off her face, which had stopped. She then began to run away.

------- 

Sakura landed in the snow, and Fly's wings disappeared. Sakura ran into the hospital and ran to the front desk. The woman told her room 404, and Sakura thanked her. The young Clow Mistress ran to the elevator, and waited impatiently. The elevator let her out, and she ran down the hall. "Yugi-chan!"

Yugi looked away from the window. He gave a small smile. "Sakura-chan." He tried to hide his tears, but then he ran to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist and cried.

Sakura held the boy tightly as he shook in grief. She looked up at Jou and Honda for answers. "What?"

Honda looked back at the window. On the other side was Yami. He was strapped up to a breathing machine, with blankets on him. They also had a needle in his arm. "We found Yami about an hour ago. Yugi was crying, and Yami was unconscious. We found out once we had gotten him here, and that Yami was in coma. He had lost so much blood, that they are not sure he'll make it."

Sakura gasped and tried to hold her own tears back. It hadn't even been two months since their last adventure, and now she was going to lose him. She looked down at Yugi. He looked up at her, and it seemed as if he was a child that had just lost everything that was important to him. "Where is Anzu-chan?" she asked, still looking at Yugi.

"Off talking with her uncle." Said Jou. He looked at the window. "Dammit! This is all my fault!" he punched the glass and bowed his head. Honda gave his friend a hug.

Sakura felt numb.  She leaned up against the wall and they Eye of Horus began to glow faintly on her forehead. 

~~~~~

_Sak-ku-rah opened her eyes and found Yugioh (Yami, note this is in the shadow realm). He was laying on the ground, gasping for breath. "Yami?"_

_Yugioh looked up at her. "Tenshi? What are you doing here?"_

_Sak-ku-rah helped him up. "we need to get you out of here, Yami! You are dying!"_

_Yugioh's eye's widened, but he shook his head. "If Osris wants me, he can claim me!"_

_"Iie!"__ Sak-ku-rah cried and embraced her lover. "Iie, Yugioh! I won't let you do that! You cannot leave Yugi like that, you can't leave anyone like that!" she broke the embrace and ran her fingers through his blond bangs. "Hold on, Yugioh. That is all I am asking of you!"_

The young girl stood on the Tokyo Tower. Her hair was black-red again, and she looked over at Mt. Fuji. She smiled wickedly and placed her hand at the mountain. "Sayonara, you waste of life!" a wave was sent out from her hand as she smiled evily.

Yugi looked over to Sakura. Something wasn't right. He snapped his head back to Yami. "Yami!" he cried and then the doctors rushed in. Yugi watched as they moved his aibou to the emergency room. He shook in fear, then saw Jou and Honda moving Sakura to a seat next to the waiting room. Yugi followed.

_Yugioh screamed in pain and clutched his chest. He looked up at Sak-ku-rah and began the yell in pain, and whimper in sorrow. _

_Sak-ku-rah grabbed his shoulders. "Iie! Iie! Yami, don't go!" she helped him stand and held on to him tightly. Her eye was blazing furiously. She turned her head as someone said:_

_~Sayonara, you waste of life!~_

_The two Egyptian's embraced each other from the giant wave. Sak-ku-rah lost her grip and screamed as Yugioh was blown back, so far away that the darkness engulfed him. _

Sakura opened her eyes and screamed. She looked at Yugi, who looked at her. She lowered her head and began to cry. 

Then the emergency room doors opened, and everyone but Sakura stood up. Yugi looked at the hopefully. "We are sorry, we weren't able to save your brother…his heart gave out to fast." They walked away.

Jou punched the wall, and banged his head on it. Honda tried to calm him down. Sakura looked at Yugi. 

"Yugi-chan…?"

Yugi walked into the room. He took his aibou's hand, and looked at the Millennium Puzzle. Finally he began to cry. He cursed and asked why Yami had left him. 

Sakura walked in behind the trembling boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw a single tear fall down Yami's face. 'Yami…' she thought.

-------- 

Daidijou Tomoyo ran to Sakura's house and pounded on the door. Kero opened it, and let her in. "I heard something was wrong, what is it?"

"Yami is in the hospital!" Kero told her. "Sakura went up to the Mt. Fuji hospital to see." 

Tomoyo looked at Kero. "I have the feeling, that Yami-san won't be coming home."

Yue closed his eyes. 'I think I know that is happening.' He thought. "No matter what, we must keep Anzu-san safe!"

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"You'll see, Tomoyo. You'll see." Yue said.

------END----

a/n: song fic? Woa! I don't think I could do one! ~_^ I have done some Lord of the Rings songfics, but that is about it! ^-^ Keep R&Ring!


	3. Tatakai nuku sono tame ni

Koori No Knife o Daite

Chapter three: Tatakai nuku sono tame ni

_And because of that, I'll fight to the end_

--------- 

Yugi slowly opened the door to his bedroom. The February sun shone threw the blinds, welcoming home. Yet, he did not feel welcomed. Yugi hesitantly placed a foot inside the room, and glanced around. Finally he moved to the desk. There he found an envelope with the Japanese symbols that spelt "Aibou" on them. It was written by Yami, Yugi could tell. It had more of a Egyptian font style to it. Yugi felt tears welling in his eyes as he opened the envelope with trembling hands. Below was a poem:

_We are different,                                                                                                                                                                   Like night and day_

_Like Black and White_

_Like Yin and Yang,_

_ Without one, the other will fail_

_Ore no hikari, is what you are_

_My Yin, my day, my white_

_Like a vial, memories will be covered _

_But no matter what, our friendship won't fail _

_Ore no hikari, is what you are_

_Through hot summer days,_

_and__ cold winter nights,_

_ You are always ore no hikari,_

_ and I am your yami_

_Without one, there cannot be the other_

_Light is not with darkness and,_

_ darkness is not with Light_

_Hikari and Yami, Yin and Yang, day and Night , black and white,  _

_You and Me, aibous forever._

Yugi whipped tears from his eyes. 'Does that mean that I will die too?' he looked out the window to see Sakura sitting on her porch, with a guitar. He didn't know she played. Yugi grabbed the letter and a sweater, then ran to her.

--------- 

Sakura looked up to see Yugi. She smiled. "Konichiwa, what can I do for you?"

"Since when did you place, Sakura-chan?"

"I have played for a few years now, what is that in your hand?"

"A note from…..Yami…."

"Oh my god." Sakura looked at her friend. Yugi handed her the note, and she read over it. She then looked up at him, eyes full of mists. "Hai?"

"Can you, make a song about it?" Yugi whispered. "I want Yami to know that I still care about him, where ever he maybe."

Sakura thought for a moment.  She made a few notes on the guitar, then began to hum (sings to the song, Forever Love):

_"Ore no hikari, my light_

_You teach me kindness and love_

_Ah, hold me like this_

_Tightly as you can_

_We are like Yin and Yang_

_But no one understands us_

_We are two souls, bounded by fate_

_I know this is true,_

_By the way you treat me_

_The way you hold me_

_I will embrace forever_

_Will you hold my hand?_

_Will you trust me, Will you believe me?_

_For all my life?___

_Ore no hikari, my light_

_Forever and always,_

_I will remember you,_

_For as long as the night sets,_

_And day brings life,_

_If you don't believe me,_

_Oh tell me why"_

Sakura stopped and look at him. Yugi's face was tear struck, and he was shaking. "Yugi-chan? Are you alright?"

Yugi sniffed and latched his arms around Sarkua's neck. "Saku-chan, I miss Yami!" his tears ran down his face, and splattered on the guitar, and golden pyramid.

-------- 

_…..three weeks later_

Sakura looked up from her guitar and sighed. Yue, Keroberous, Tomoyo and Anzu where all in her living room. "I still do not see how this is part of Anzu's fault." She said.

"We never said that, Sakura-sama." Yue said. "But this has to do with Aznu-sama."

"More like Mecca-sama." Said Kerberous. "In Ancient Egypt, Anzu-sama possed the most powerful item besides the Clow Cards. It was created by the gods, and only one being could carry it. They chose Anzu-sama."

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked as she placed some cookies on a plate. 

Kerberous popped a cookie in his mouth. "Well, it is called the Triangle of Light."

"Triangle no Hikari.." Sakura whispered. "I think I have heard of it. It was too powerful, so some ancient race split it into two parts, and hid them at separate parts of the Earth, hai?"

"Yes." Yue nodded. "You see, Mecca was the mother of Cleopatra VII, the last pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. When she died, Jou-sama and Honda-sama split it, and separated it."

"Hold it!"  Anzu yelled. "How can this deal with Yami's death!?"

Kerberous looked at her. "What do you remember before the accident?"

Anzu sighed.

_Anzu and Yugi stopped their skies. They turned their heads to find Honda helping Jou up. Suddenly Yami came down the hill at top speed on his snowboard, passing them all. He stopped and folded his arms._

_"I won, Jou-chan."_

_Honda laughed and smacked his buddie's back. "You have been doing this for years, Jou! Yami has only been doing this for a day and he can beat you!"_

_"Well, Jou isn't all that good." Anzu pointed out._

_Yugi laughed and turned to his yami. He smiled and skied over. "Is it hard?"_

_"Not at all, aibou."__ Yami smiled. "Not as hard as what you call… roller-blades.."_

_Yugi laughed again. "I am sure Sakura-chan would show you how to do it."  _

_Yami nodded and looked to his right. A gang was approaching on black snowboards. He moved infront of Yugi. "What do you want?"_

_"Calm down, you wuss." The leader said. "I wanna race you! I saw how good you were on the Bunny Hills, so let us do this! I challenge you! First one to the bottom of the hill!"_

_"Iie!"__ Yugi grabbed his darker half's hand. "Yami don't do it! I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, please Yami!"_

_Yami looked down at Yugi. "Aibou, I am the Game King, I can't let a challenge surpass __me.__" He turned to the group. "Alright."_

_"So, you are the famous Mouto Yugi." the leader laughed. "Does your older brother here fight all your battles?"_

_Yugi growled. "He helps me more than you ever see!"_

_Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Lets go."_

_They reached the hill. Anzu stood next to Yugi, Jou and Honda. She sighed and got something from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a girl with red-black hair on the roof of the hut nearby. Anzu shrugged and turned back to the race. _

_The dinger went off, and they started down the hill. Anzu thought she heard someone say, "now you die!". Anzu turned around and found the girl had a purple mist about her, and was aiming for Yami!_

_"Yami!"__ Anzu screamed and grabbed her skies. "Yami watch out!"_

_Yami turned his head and shook it. He turned his attention back to the race. Then he felt something ram his snowboard. He saw nothing, and shrugged it off. But then a more powerful push happened, and he fell backwards. He looked around, but saw no one. He screamed as another blast hit him square in the chest, and he tumbled off the track. Yami fell, and was beaten by the rocks. /…aibou../_

_/Yami! Come back to the puzzle, Yami!/_

_/…I can't…I am to weak..../_

_"Yami!"__ Yugi screamed as he watched his darker self fall into the river below._

Anzu sighed. "That is about it."

Sakura looked up. "When I was with Yami in the Shadow Realm, something tore Yami away from me." She looked up. "The power was Egyptian, but it also seemed like a physic."

"Interesting." Kerberous said. "It seems as this person wants the Triangle of Light, but also wants the Royal Family dead." He turned to Sakura. "Sakura-sama? What do you think?"

"I am worried about Yugi." Sakura told them, bringing up a new subject. "Yami left him this poem, and it has me worried."

"_We are different, like night and day, like yin and yang." Tomoyo read. "If Yami was the darker side of Yugi, and Yugi-chan is the lighter side…" she paused. "What is going to happen to Yugi!?"_

"If you read, another line says _Without__ one, there cannot be the other." Anzu pointed out. "Does this mean Yugi is going to die!?"_

"Iie." Said Yue. "There is a improper balance inside Yugi-sama now. The light has nothing to struggle against. There is a possible of two things. One, Yugi stays the way he is, or two."

"He become corrupted." Kerberous finished.

"Oh my god." All three girls said at once.

------- 

_..the next day_

Sakura helped Yugi into the classroom. She had noticed that he was more shut in now, he never talk. "Yugi-chan, is there anything I can do?"

Yugi did not answer, but sat in his seat. Sakura sat next to him, and Tomoyo next to her. The teacher stood in front of the class.

"Minna! Today we have a new student. She is from America, and her name is Sheila Summer. Please welcome her." He turned his head as she came in.

Sheila Summer had waist long brown hair that was in a braid. She wore a boy school uniform, and had Egyptian like earings on. She bowed to the class and turned to the teacher. "Where do I sit?" she asked.

"Right there, next to Mouto Yugi." He said. Sheila sat and began to work.

Sakura looked at Yugi, and Yugi looked at her.

"I have a bad feeling, Sakura-chan." He whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Me too."

==END---- 

words:

Sheila – Irish – Divine Place

Summer – Hebrew – The season, Summer

a/n: the site where I got the translations is http://www.sailororion.com The site is good, and that is also where I got the MP3 ^_~


	4. Kokoro no hotori de

Chapter Four: Kokoro no hotori de

                      _Close to my heart_

-------- 

"What kind of feeling, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as they sat down for lunch later that day. She took up her chopsticks and ate some rice.

"I am not sure, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said as she ate a little. "I get almost the same feeling that I did before Yami was…" she stopped herself and looked up. "Yugi-chan! Come and eat with us!" when he did not answer, Sakura stood up. "Yugi-chan! Yugi!" she called, but he did nothing. Sakura looked at her friend for answers.

"Just let him be, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said quietly. "He is having a hard time, there is nothing you can do about it."

"I am just afraid that he will get so far away, I won't be able to help him." Sakura whispered.

Sheila walked out into the lunch yard. Everyone had their own groups, and she looked around for somewhere to eat. No one offered her anything, so she sat down next to a tree. She slowly unfolded her pepperoni pizza slices from the night before, and began to eat. She heard someone walk up, and she looked up. "Yes?" she said in English.

The boy with black and red hair with yellow bangs looked down at her. "Can I sit here?" he asked, as if he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Sure, go ahead." Sheila smiled. She watched as he unpacked his lunch, and she saw a flash of Japanese Duel Monster cards. "So, you play Duel Monsters?"

He did not answer.

Sheila frowned. "I am sorry, I am new to Japan. I am Sheila Summer, from Salt Lake City, Utah." 

He looked at her. "I am Mouto Yugi, nice to meet you." He ate some of his lunch.

"Yugi Mouto! THE YUGI!?" Sheila asked and smiled. "You are the champion?"

"Iie." Yugi shook his head, and looked down at his puzzle. "That was…my older brother." He whispered. He had learned it was better for people to think that Yami was his older brother.

"Brother? There are two Yugis?" Sheila asked.

"Iie!" Yugi turned to her. "His name was Yugioh. People called him Yugi for short! I do not see why this is of your business!" he snapped.

 Sheila frowned. "You are a heck of a lot different then you appeared in America." She stood and backed her things. "I guess that Americans changed you for TV! You know what, Yugi Mouto?" she glared at him. "You are really making me think that all Japanese people are this stuck up!" she began to walk away.

"You wouldn't understand!" Yugi said. "You never lost anything so important to you.."

"How would you know?" Sheila spat from over her shoulder. "You just met me!" she continued to the other side of the area, and began to eat again. 'What a jerk!' she thought.

Sakura watched the scene, and turned to Tomoyo. "I told you." She said. "Yugi-chan!" she called again, and this time he looked at her. "Come on over with us, Yugi-chan!" she scooted over so the young boy could sit down. She looked down at him as he put his head on the table. "What is wrong, Yugi-chan?"

"I feel empty." He said to her. He ate the rest of the meal in silence.

In P.E. they played baseball. Sheila had a home run, a double and a single. Her team won, and they celebrated. Tomoyo turned to Sakura, who was watching the new girl closely. "How, about we invite her to my place for dinner? We might be able to find something out."

Sakura nodded and watched as Yugi picked up his things and headed for the locker room. "Tomoyo-chan.." she turned to her friend. "Maybe you can challenge her to a game of Duel Monsters."

"Why don't you?"

"You know I hate that game." Sakura said. "I even hate it more." Her cell phone rang, and she picked it up. "Konichiwa, Kinomoto Sakura here!" she smiled. "Syaoran! Why are you calling me?" she looked at Tomoyo. "You are coming back to town? Hai! I am eating dinner at Tomoyo-chan's house tonight! I'll see you there, Sayonara!" she hung up.

Tomoyo smiled. "You think he is still upset about Yami?"

"I don't think he'll be once he learns about his disappearance." Sakura picked up her things. "Yami is out there, somewhere in the Shadow Realm, I know it." 

"Hai." Tomoyo nodded. "Should we invite Yugi-chan?"

"I don't see the harm, nor the point." Sakura called. "He never talks to us anymore."

"Maybe he will talk to Sayoran-chan, ne?" Tomoyo asked as she ran up to her.

"Hai, maybe." Sakura nodded.

------- 

Ding dong.

Tomoyo ran for the door and opened it. "Konichiwa, Syaoran-chan!" she gave her friend a hug. "Come in, come in! Sakura-chan and Yugi-chan are waiting in the dinning room."

Syaoran Li stepped in and turned to her. "Someone else is here."

"Hai! Summer-san!" Tomoyo nodded. "She is a exchange student from America! Can you believe it? America!"

"America." He nodded. He let Tomoyo lead him into the dinning room.

"Syaoran-chan!" Sakura smiled and hugged her friend. "I am glad to see you!" she tried to hide her hurt behind her eyes. Yet she blinked as Sayoran embraced her.

"I know, Sakura-ko." He whispered. He then looked at Sheila. He frowned. "Her."

"Hai?" Sakura whispered.

"I'll tell you later." He turned to Yugi. "Hello, Yugi-san."

Yugi seemed to snap out of his thoughts, and blinked at Sayoran. He then lowered his head again and went back into his dark thoughts.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and Sakura, who shook their heads lightly.

"This is Syaoran Li." Sakura told Sheila. "He is from Hong Kong, China."

"Hello!" Sheila greeted. "I am Sheila Summers." She placed out her hand, and Sayoran shook it.

"Summer-san?" Tomoyo asked. "Where are you staying?"

"In an apartment." Sheila said. "I have there for a couple of weeks now."

"Why do you wear a boys uniform?" Sakura asked.

"I hate dresses." Sheila explained. "I like pants better. I do though, have a girls outfit."

"Oh." Sakura said.

"You play Duel Monsters." Syaoran stated.

"Yes I do." Sheila pulled out her deck. "See?"

"What is with the funky design?" Tomoyo asked.

"These are American cards." Sheila said. She turned over the card to show the American version of Dark Magician. "This is one of my powerful cards, but I have more."

"Wow! A Dark Magician!" Tomoyo smiled. "Yugi-chan has one, Yugi-chan show her!"

Yugi looked up and took out his cards, not saying anything. He showed her the card, and she nodded. Yugi then placed the cards back in his pocket. He brought his knees to his chest and sighed.

Sakura glanced worriedly at Syaoran, who hung his head.

They ate dinner, and then Syaoran pulled Sakura into the other room. He looked around a bit, then turned back to her. "Sakura-ko, listen. I know about Yami's "death."

"Why do you say it as if it never happened!?" Sakura asked angrily. "He did die! I saw it happen!"

"Iie, Sakura-ko, you said to Tomoyo-chan that you knew he was still alive." Syaoran stated. "Well, he very well might. He cannot be freed from the Millennium Puzzle unless you do it."

"How?" Sakura asked. "How can I free him, or have freed him?"

"You imprisoned him to begin with, Sakura-ko. It was your orders." Sayoran said. "You have the power to free him, but you also need the Triangle of Light."

"Triangle no Hikari?" Sakura murmured.

"Hai." Syaoran nodded. "You see, that is all the power of the Light, or good of Egypt. It was collected over thousands of years to be made. Anzu-san was named the protector, as you already know.  Once Anzu-san died, it was separated. For some reason, who ever attacked Yami has a grudge against him. They tried to kill him, but their over all goal is to gain the Triangle of Light."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I cannot say much," Syaoran said. "but, all I can say is that it gives it's owner the ability to travel through time." 

Sakura covered her mouth in shock, and she closed her eyes. "Syaoran-chan, I know that you have never really like Yami.." she looked up at her old friend. "But could you find it in yourself to help me? I know you are upset about me not being your tenshi anymore, but now I don't think I can be anyone's tenshi." She lowered her head. "I have no hope left, Syaoran-chan. No hope to protect myself or Yugi-chan.."

Syaoran just stared.

"And.. Yue says that Yugi is to be corrupted…how can I stop that!?" she looked up at her friend as a silver tear ran down her cheek. "I watched as Yami slowly drifted away, and I can't let that happen to Yugi. But, Syaoran-chan, how can I? I wasn't able to stop Yami, so how can I stop Yugi-chan?" she broke down crying, and fell to her knees.

Syaoran kneeled down to her. "You are wrong, Sakura-ko. I am not as upset about you being Yami's tenshi now." He kissed her forehead. "I am upset because somewhere done this path you have lost faith in yourself. You have lost faith in Yugi, and even Yami."

"Then where is he!?" Sakura cried.

"I do not know."

------- 

Sheila looked up from her spot on the field. The sun was coming down, and making everyone hot. She turned her head, and sat up as she saw some bully push Yugi down. She frowned and walked over. "Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The man looked up. "What does this have to do with you? This is just between me, and him."

Sheila helped Yugi up, then stood in front of him. "I am warning you now, stop it now."

"What can you do? You don't even know if you are male or female." He laughed.

"And you do not know how to stop." She then closed her eyes, and her hair began to come from it's braid. It spread out, and hovered in the air. She opened her eyes, which where pure white. A physic eye appeared on her head, and then a wave blast was shot forward. It rammed the bully into the wall. She blinked, and everything turned to normal. Sheila looked down at Yugi. "Your welcome." She then walked away, not noticing the group of kids looking at her.

Yugi blinked and stood up. He grabbed his school bag, and looked up as the bell rang that school had ended. He slowly walked home, then shut himself up in his room. He did his homework, bathed, ate and then lay on his bed. Yugi let the darkness and sleep take him.

Everyone looked up from their seats at the club. They drank their drinks, and watched as a band showed up. The singer was Sheila, and she tapped her foot. She wore a tight black tank-top with black jeans, and a red leather jacket. She wore fingerless gloves and smiled.  

"_gokigen ikaga? Romeo-sama. Anata ha OORUDO TAIPU to iwaretru.. KUROON ningyou-tachi no kai ha SUMAATO ni shori saretemasu. "Kimi no motteru DNA sagashi motometeta saikou no mono sa." Ato ha futari ga SHIMYUREESHON sureba HAI REBURU na nissei to tanjou."_

After the show, Sheila walked out to her motorcycle (how does she get this stuff!?). She was about to place on her helmet, but saw something. "Hey, chicken!" she called in English. "Come out of there! I ain't scared of ya! Come on out of there, or I am coming in after you!"

Syaoran came from the shadows, and pulled down his sun glasses. He looked at the Americian girl, and frowned.

"Oh, it is just you Syao." Sheila laughed. "I actually thought I had to be worried of something there!" she pulled the keys from her motorcycle and smiled. "So, what are you doing here?"

Syaoran walked up to her bike and ran is fingers over the red paint. "Nice. Where did you get it?"

Sheila raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you must know. I bought it with Duel Monster money I won." She smiled and leaned against the bike. "I beat that Bandit Keith easily. Pegasus was so right, a child could beat him." 

Syaoran nodded. "That was a good show you put on there, Summer-san."

"Thanks!" Sheila smiled. She climbed on her bike, and placed on her helmet.

"I know what you are up to, Summer-san." Syaoran said. "And you won't succeed."

"What are you talking about, Syao?" Sheila asked.

"You killed that young man near the Tokyo Tower." Syaoran said.

"What?" Sheila's eyes widened. "Why do you believe that I did that?"

Syaoran frowned.  "The gang said the killer changed, and looked a hell of a lot like you."

Sheila shook her head. "I assure you, I did not do that. True, I did run into them. But when I awoke, he was already dead. I have no idea what happened." She started her motorcycle. "See you later." She winked and headed off to her apartment.

Syaoran turned around, and Yue appeared from the shadows. "This is most interesting, Yue. She claims she didn't do it."

Yue's eyes narrowed. "Maybe she did not do it, as she claims. I think there is more to this girl, than she herself knows." He flapped his wings and placed his hand under his chin. "I think we should do more digging. Finding out why she is alone, and what happened to her parents."

"That is none of our business!" Syaoran shouted. 

"If it is a clue to Yami's death, then it is." Yue said. "Come one now, time to go."

Yugi opened the front door, and looked at the blue sky. He shook his head, and continued to walk out of the house. He had on a black t-shirt with blue jeans. He stopped and looked back.

"Yugi-chan." Grandpa called. "You left your cards scattered on the floor! Here, I picked them up for you." He handed the teenager's cards to him.

"Iie, Grandpa." Yugi shook his head. "What is the point of Duel Monsters now? Yami is gone." He turned away.

"Yugi, you must remember all the good times you had with him." Grandpa said gently. "Yami wouldn't want you to forget what you cared most about."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore!" Yugi snapped. He looked up as a red motorcycle pulled up to his drive way. The driver pulled off a red helmet, and shook her brown hair out. "Summer-san?"

Sheila winked at Yugi. She was wearing the same outfit as the night before, except that it was a grey tank top. "Yug! Is that your Grandpa, owner of that card shop?"

"Hai, I am." Grandpa said.

"Cool!" Sheila parked her bike and walked over. "I was wondering if you could help my deck out?" she handed the old man her cards.

"You got a nice friend here, Yugi." Grandpa laughed. "And a real pretty one too!"

"Thanks!" Sheila smiled.

Grandpa looked over her cards. "I am not really sure that you need my help…" he stopped and gasped. "You have three pieces of Exodia!"

Yugi's head snapped up. "Exodia?" he asked, and looked at Sheila.

"Yup!" Sheila smiled. "I was at a tournament over in Hawaii.  The opponent I was up against laid down the three cards of Exodia as a prize, and I lad down my most powerful and rarest card, my magic card." She pointed it out. "Flood of Alexandria. Wipes the field and opponent's hand clean." 

"And it seems as you won?" Grandpa said.

"Yeah, he told me somethin' funny. The cards he found on the beach. Turns out that they may have washed up on shore."

Yugi snatched the cards. "Those are mine!" he said rudely. "A duelist on a boat I was on threw the five cards off, and I only got two back. I want these ones back!"

Grandpa took them gently from his grandson. "Yugi-chan, I understand these are originally yours. Yet, she won them in a duel, so officially they are hers." He handed it back to Sheila. "I think that maybe you should take Yugi up on the town? He can show you some things."

"I don't want to!" Yugi growled. "I don't need to!"

"So, you are always like this?" Sheila raised an eyebrow. "You owe it to me, boy. I kicked that bully's arse for you! Now, I suggest that you do what your elders say. Believe me, you should." She walked to her bike and handed Yugi a black helmet. "Take a seat behind me, and hold on tight! Gramps!" she called. "I trust you with my deck, and if you can make it even better!" she winked and then roared off.

Grandpa nodded. "Hai, hai."

----------- 

a/n: Ok. I found some Manga of Yugioh on the internet, and downloaded the first two parts of Volume One. Unfornatly, they didn't have the rest! ;_;  And grandpa seemed kinda piggy (I use that instead of pervert). So, that explains why he acted that way towards little old Sheila! 

Yes I watch two much BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040, but I LOVE THAT SHOW! IT IS SO FUNNY! (laughs) Oh well, Sheila is kinda turning out to be Priss from it, ne?


	5. Anata ga yasashiku ORE wo yonde mo

Chapter Five: anata ga yasashiku ORE wo yonde mo 
    
     _You call gently to me_
    
    --------- 
    
    Thunder roared, and rain fell from the sky. Everyone opened their umbrella's, besides one little boy. Yugi Mouto looked up at the sky, and made no emotion to the darkened sky, but kept on walking with his head down. People ran passed him causing what to be splashed up on him, but he did not care. It had been six weeks since the stay at Anzus' uncle's lodge. 
    
    Yugi looked at the ground, his eyes vacant. 'It is all my fault.' He thought. 'If only I had not pushed him.' He recalled the afternoon of that day.
    
    _Yugi looked up from his spot on the bed as he packed his things. "Come on please! Yami, I am asking you." He turned to his darker self, and sighed._
    
    _"I told you aibou, no." Yami said flatly as he sat in his chair. He shook his head firmly. "And I mean iie."_
    
    _"Yami!!" Yugi grabbed Yami's hand. "Please Yami, please? I want you to come with us!"_
    
    _"Yea, come on Yam." Jou said. "What if there is a bully there that Honda and I can't beat? Then Yug is goin' to need ya."_
    
    _Yami looked at the wall. A picture of Yugi, Jou, Anzu, and Honda being silly was pinned up there. Yami looked at the desk to find a picture of him and Yugi dressed up in their beach clothes. He smiled warmly and then turned to his two friends. _
    
    _"Jou, who ever said you could stand up to anyone?" Yugi joked, and Yami laughed._
    
    _Yami nodded. "Hai, I will go with you. Just for protection though."_
    
    _"Yami, you need to have fun too." Yugi pointed out. "Maybe Jou can show you some snowboarding moves!"_
    
    _"Jou couldn't snowboard for his life." Honda pointed out as he came upstairs with some sushi. They all laughed, and he sat down. "So, maybe he should ski instead."_
    
    _"No, I think this is Yami's choice." Yugi smiled. _
    
    _The gang packed up their things and placed them into the van. Yugi sat in the front seat, while Yami sat in between Jou and Honda to keep peace. Grandpa drove the car up to __Mt.__Fuji__._
    
    Yugi looked up as the side walk sign flashed go. He walked across the street, and up the path. The sides were wet, and a car drove past him, splashing him with water. Yugi looked up before he opened the gate, and across the street. Sakura's house looked inviting, and he sighed. He fished in his pocket for the gate key, but could not find it. His mind flashed to the key sitting on his desk. "Oh no." he said. He looked up as the rain soaked his blond bangs. "My life, cannot get worse." He banged his head on the gate and felt something warm slip down his cheek. He knew that salty taste well enough now. Yugi was crying.
    
    Sakura hummed to herself as she unlocked the gate to her house. She stopped as she heard crying. Sakura placed down the rain coat's hood and turned around. She gasped as she saw Yugi curled into a ball, in front of his gate crying. Sakura placed her groceries down and raced over to him. She kneeled down and lifted his chin up with her fingers. "Yugi-chan?"
    
    Yugi opened his eyes as crystal tears fell from his red eyes. He said nothing, but wrapped his arms around her neck and cried even harder.
    
    Sakura looked at the ground sadly, and picked him up. "Come on, Yugi-chan. You can come to my house until your grandfather comes home." She looked across the street and raced back over to her house. She opened the gate, and door then placed Yugi on the sofa. Sakura took a good look at him. "Have you been eating or sleeping at all, Yugi?" she asked, but no answer.
    
    Sakura nodded and went back to get the groceries. She closed the front door and raced to the kitchen. "Kero-chan! Get away from that damn Playstation and watch over Yugi as I put these away."
    
    Kero came from downstairs and went into the living room. On the blue sofa, Yugi was sleeping with his head rested against a pillow, and shivering. Kero pulled a blanket over him, and watched him. "Not good." He whispered.
    
    Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hai, hai!" she yelled as she talked on the phone. She stirred dinner and placed a hand on her hip, holding the phone with her shoulder. "Tomoyo-chan, please do not start. I am not in the mood."
    
    _"Why Sakura-chan?"_
    
    "I found Yugi crying in front of his house, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said sadly. "I don't know how bad this has hurt him, but he is not talking to me. He looks as if he hasn't eaten nor slept in a week, and his grades are slipping."
    
    _"Hai, it is like his whole world has fallen apart in front of his eyes." _Tomoyo answered sadly. _"Sakura-chan, do you still want me to come over tonight?"_
    
    "Hai." Sakura said. "I went over to his house, and found a note from Grandfather. He is out for a week. Yugi is going to stay with me. Maybe I can help him."
    
    _"Right, I'll be over in a few. Sayonara Sakura-chan."_ Click.
    
    Sakura hung up the phone and looked into the living room. Yugi still was sleeping. She walked over and gently shook him. She smiled as Yugi opened his eyes. "Yugi-chan, Kero will take you to your house. Grandfather is away for a week, so we need you to grab your things. He made agreements with my father to have you stay with us. That is alright, hai?"
    
    Yugi nodded and stood up. He pulled on his coat and let Kero walk him over to his home. He came back within ten minutes with a bag. Yugi walked into the kitchen and found Sakura cooking. "Sakura-chan?" he asked. His voice sounded cracked and horse.
    
    "Hai, Yugi-chan?" Sakura looked down at him.
    
    "Arigatou." Yugi smiled, and Sakura smiled back. He jumped as the door bell rang.
    
    "Oh! Tomoyo-chan is here." Sakura moved to the door, and invited her inside. "Just go into the living room, Tomoyo! I'll be with you in a moment."
    
    Tomoyo sat down and watched as Yugi joined her. She smiled. "So, Yugi! I have something for you." She took a picture out of her bag that was framed in rich wood. Yugi gave her a confused look as he took it. "Be careful with it! You wouldn't believe how much a good frame costs! 200,000 yen! But, I think it is worth it, ne?"
    
    Yugi nodded and looked down at it. His eyes became misty as he saw Sakura, Yami, Tomoyo, and himself standing under a blossoming Cherry Blossom Tree. He noted how they wore kimonos, and how everyone looked. He looked at Tomoyo as a single tear ran down his face. "T-thank you, Tomoyo-san." He whispered in his broken voice.
    
    "Come here, Yugi-chan." Tomoyo let the young man sit in her lap, as she held him close. Her hair was done in a hair bun, and she sighed. "It'll be ok, Yugi. You'll see."
    
    "Dinner is done!" Sakura called.

They sat at dinner, everyone talking. Yugi said one or two things. Later, Tomoyo said good-night and headed home. Sakura walked into the living room and grabbed Yugi's things, then headed up the stairs. "Come on, Yugi-chan. I'll show you where you can sleep." She opened up her brother's room. "In here."

"Won't your brother be upset?" Yugi asked.

"Onii-chan is at collage." Sakura smiled and turned on the light. She helped Yugi place his things away. "My father will be home in a few hours, and I left him a note talking about what has happened. I'll be in the room next door if you need anything." She kissed his forehead. "Good night, Yugi-chan." She then left the room.

Yugi found a hook on the wall, and placed the picture of the four friends on the wall. He smiled wearily and walked over to the bed, and made it. Finally he turned off the light and laid down in bed. "Good-night, Yami..where ever you are."

Sakura combed her hair and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Kero! You must know _something_ about it! You have to know something about Triangle no hikari!"

Kero nodded. "I cannot recall anything."

Sakura flopped down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. "Why! Why? Why does this have to happen Kero-chan!? Why does Yami have to be dead!"

Kero sighed. "I am surprised that Yue did not tell you. Yami is not dead." He looked at his mistress for a long moment

Sakura sat up. "Nani?"

"He's body is dead, hai but not his spirit." Kero said. "There is only one thing that can kill a eternal spirit." He looked at her. "Koori no Knifou."

"Knife of Ice?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, the Knife of Ice," Kero said. "created by the Ancient Pharaohs. It was created to kill the enemy kings of the Lands. Yet it was so powerful that they locked it away in the Crystal World."

"Crystal World?"

"It is a place made of crystal. No one has ever found it." Kero stated. "Yami is not dead, but lost." Kero sat next to Sakura, looking at the confused young woman. "Sakura-chan, Yami needs your help."

"How can I help him, if I can't find him?" Sakura asked in tears and laid down for bed. She sniffed, and rubbed her face in her pillow. "G-Good night Kero."

"Good night, Sakura-chan." Kero said as he went to his little drawer.

_Flash._

_There was a large crystal room, with a hole in the center. The hole began to ooze out crystal water, and someone grabbed it. The water slowly turned into a pure gleaming knife. The person turned to Sakura, and smiled evilly. "Now, time for you to die along with your pathetic little boy!"_

_"Yugi is not pathetic!" Sakura cried out and grabbed the sword card. She dropped her sword and stood frozen. The knife was redged into her shoulder, and she was paralyzed for a moment. She then attacked the woman, and turned to see Yugi running to her. "Nani?"_

_"Sakura! Sakura!" Yugi cried and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_Yami appeared behind Yugi, then his eyes widened at her. "Sakura-ko!"_

_Sakura grabbed her shoulder and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see everything growing darker, but she saw Yugi shaking her. She looked up at Yami. "O-Onegai, Yami, aishiteru. Kimi wo aishiteru ema mo soshite etsu ma demo…" she looked down at Yugi, then fell to the ground._

_Yugi cried. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, wake up, Sakura!" he shook her, but her skin was pale and she wasn't breathing. Yugi fell to his knees and hands, and bawled._

_Yami stood in shock, and felt numb. He looked up to see the woman laughing evilly. "Nani!!?? How can you be so cruel!?"_

_Yugi looked up. "What have you done to Sakura-chan!?"_

_"Don't plan on her coming back, her soul is gone forever." The woman with red-black hair laughed. She pointed the knife at Yami's chest. "And Pharaoh, I will kill you for god this time! No more coming back!" she tossed the knife at him._

_Yami felt the knife wedge right into his chest, and he collapsed. He looked up at Yugi. He was so tried, and he just wanted to sleep. "Aibou…"_

_"Iie! Yami! Iie!!" Yugi cried and cradled his darker self's head. "Yami, don't go! Please not again Yami!" _

_Yami just smiled and his eyes rolled up in his head, and he began to disappear. Yugi struggled to keep Yami with him, but failed. He fell to the ground and cried._

_The woman walked up and yanked the puzzle from his neck. "Hai! Finally!"_

_Yugi turned to her. "I hate you!" _

_"Yugi, how can you hate me?" she asked, then closed her eyes. She fell to the ground, and Sheila raised her head. Blood poored down her face. "How can you hate a friend?"_

_"You are not a friend! YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Yugi yelled and grabbed the knife, and pierced her back with it._

_Flash._

_Yugi looked up to see Tomoyo standing there. "How could you, Yugi? You killed someone.."_

_"Iie! She killed Yami and Sakura!"_

_"You still killed her…"_

Yugi screamed and sat up from his dream. His whole body was shaking, and he wished Yami would come and comfort him. He stood up and walked into Sakura's room, and shook her. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura moved away from him. "Mom, five more minutes…"

"Sakura-chan!!" Yugi cried, and Sakura turned to him. Yugi was still shaking, and was crying.

"Nani, Yugi?" Sakura asked.

"…..I had a bad dream…" Yugi whispered. "…I want Yami back!" he told her, and rubbed his face in her covers.

Sakura picked Yugi up, and rocked him. She looked out the skylight and sighed. "Yami…come home."

-------- 

hai, The Triangle of Light is from Tomb Raider, but I read about the actual thing somewhere…I can't remember. Oh well. 2 chapters up at once! WHOO OOHH!


	6. Mimi wo fusaide (returning of one)

Chapter six: mimi wo fusaide (returning of one)

_I close my ears_

--------- 

"Damn!" a voice cried.

Sakura hurried from the kitchen to kind Kero stuck in the washing machine again. She laughed and pulled the 'plush toy' out. "Kero-chan. Do you not remember what I said? You stand on this side, and you won't fall out." She sighed and walked out to the living room. Yugi was looking for things on T.V.

Yugi looked up. He gave his friend a smile, but she sighed and went back to the kitchen. Yugi then turned the TV to the news station, and smiled again. There was s Duel Monster's tournament going on. He quickly scribbled a note to Sakura, and ran out the door with a coat, his deck, and the puzzle.

"Yugi..?" Sakura asked as the door was closed. She moved into the living room, and wondered where he went. The note had been knocked under the table by the wind outside. Sakura ran through the house. "Kero! Kero! I can't find Yugi-chan!"

"Hai!" Kero nodded. "You go on after him, and I'll stay here. Just in case he calls. Maybe he went to Tomoyo's?"

"Iie, I don't think so!" Sakura grabbed her things. "Kero, I am going now!"

Sheila Summers backed up her things and sad good night to her band. She then hopped on her motorcycle, and started down the street. She spotted Sakura wandering the streets, and then honked at her, and pointed to a coffee shop. She then held her hand up in five minutes, and headed on over.

Sakura met Sheila there. "Summer-san? Have you seen Yugi?"

"No." Sheila sat down and then drank some mocha. She sighed and leaned up against the seat, and shifted in her red leather jacket. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"An hour ago." Sakura chocked. "He was sitting there in the living room, then he disappeared!" she covered her face. "First Yami is gone, then Yugi!"

"Yami?" Sheila asked, and leaned over to her. She looked at Sakura as she nodded. "Yami, that is the reason Yug is all depressed? Because this Yami is gone?"

"Yami was a brother too him." Sakura said. "Once Yami died from that snowboarding trip…"

"Snowboard?!" Sheila yelled and stood up, knocking over the chair. She looked down scardly at Sakura, and in shock. "Snowboard trick? At Mount Fiji!?" 'No! This can't be true!! _She_ killed him! Yami must be the boy in my dreams! It is all _her_ fault! Damn that Egyptian!' she shook her head from her thoughts. Suddenly she turned and frowned, a small purple eye appearing on her head. "Come on, Saku! I gotta bad feeling Yug is in trouble!"

Yugi looked up from his new cards. He had most of them already, but he didn't mind. Yugi then stopped by a small cliff and sat, letting the wind play with his hair. Something stomped, and Yugi turned around. There was a bully standing there. "Nani?"

"Yo kid, hand over da cards yer got!" the kid said. "I bet I would like 'em."

Yugi shook his head.

"What was that?"

"No."

The bully grabbed Yugi by the shirt colar, holding him over the cliff. "I know ya! Yer that Yugi kid! I am tellin' ya this now! Gimmie those cards, or die!"

Yugi tried to get away, but the hold became worse. He began to whimper and tried to get free, suddenly he met the ground and he looked up. The kid was standing with a knife in his hands. Yugi cried out and tried to get away, but his foot was stuck. Yugi felt hot tears running down his face, and he sobbed. "Yami!" he cried out to no one.

The kid advanced on Yugi, and then began to drive the knife down at him, but stopped. He turned around when someone tapped him on the shoulder, and punched him.

"You sicko!" Sheila yelled. She kicked him with her boot and sent him flying. "If I had the guts to kill you now, I would!" she rammed him into a tree. "If I ever catch you hurting Yug again, yer dead."

"Ya right sista." The kid laughed.

Sheila growled. 'I can't do this on my own,' she looked at Sakura who was tending to Yugi. 'and her cards can't help. I know this is going to take a lot out of me…' Sheila threw him, and walked up to Yugi. "Yug, tell me the name you just shouted."

"Yami.." Yugi breathed out as his chest ripped in pain.

"Cool." Sheila then ran up to the bully, and contitued to hurt him as she thought. Suddenly the puzzle glowed and Sheila was thrown back. She looked up to see the bully fall to his death over the side. She stood up, and felt dizzy. She grabbed her forehead, and pulled her gloved hand back. There was a blood stain. Sheila turned around, and was rammed down again. She opened up her eyes, now pinned against a wall.

"You are dead for that!" another kid said. "That was my friend!"

"No friends hurt innocent children." Sheila muttered through her dizziness. 'Just a few more moments…if I can hold out.' She then punched the next kid, and began to wrestle with him. Finally, her strength gave out, and she passed out.

"Summer-san!" Yugi cried out as his friend fell to the ground. He cried, and watched as Sakura tried to take on the kid, but failed. 

Sakura was thrown into a tree, and cried. She then took out a card. "FIREY!" she tossed the card out, and a fire started around the boy. She then called the card back, and watched the frightened boy. Something then punched him off the cliff. Sakura stood up, not sure if what she saw was real or something she thought up. "Nani….I think I am going to be sick…" she muttered and fell to her knees. She felt someone pick her up, but blacked out.

Yugi watched from his hiding spot. He gasped as a tall figure helped Sakura up, but she fell down again. Yugi screamed and ran to her, not taking note of the older boy there. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Sakura!"

The older boy looked down at him, crimson eyes gleaming at the sight of him. The boy touched his shoulder, and jumped back as Yugi looked up at him. He still had Sakura in his arms.

Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at the spiked hair with black sticking up. His eyes widened. 'No, It can't be!' he thought of Yami falling from the cliff, then lying on the hospital bed. He jerked away from him, and was wheezing form the pain in his chest. 'No, this is a nightmare…I know it. Something is going to come out and hurt me, and kill everyone else!' he grabbed his head and cried. "Yami's dead!" he cried

The older boy seemed struck by Yugi's words, and felt his eyes welling up. He was right here. Did Yugi not see him? He placed Sakura down and tried to hold Yugi, but was pushed back. He felt tears running down his cheek. "Yugi…"

Yugi backed away. "Iie! Iie! Get away from me!" he stumbled down, and the boy grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Go away! Stop it, stop trying to be Yami!"

The boy grabbed Yugi's shoulders and shook him, and looked him dead in the eye. "Yugi, what do you see?" he asked, and a egyptian eye glowed on his forehead. "Please, aibou, tell me."

"How…can you…?" Yugi stuttered and wrapped his arms around him, and bawled.

"Sssh, aibou." Yami said. "I'm back." 


	7. Ikiru koto wa kake dakara

Chapter Seven: ikiru koto wa kake dakara 
    
     _Because that's why we're alive_
    
    -------- 
    
    Sakura opened her eyes to find it raining and her in it. Someone was carrying her on their back, and trying to be gentle about it. She lifted her head for a moment, but felt dizzy and went back into the darkness.
    
    Sheila shuddered in the wind, and coughed. She turned her head to see Yugi running up to her with the taller boy that looked like him. "Come on, you can take her in here." She opened the door and let them in. "This is the place my band and I stay at. Be free to stay for the night, if you want." Sheila hung up her coat and continued to the kitchen.
    
    Yugi looked up at the taller boy. He was still in shock, and could find nothing to say to him. The young Japanese boy turned his head back to Sakura, and put a damp cloth on her head. He looked worriedly at her.
    
    Sheila came back and handed them each a towel. "I just ordered Pizza." She then took out her long braid, and dried out her hair. "So, Yug. Tell me about this handsome guy here."
    
    "Yug?" the taller boy asked. "Wouldn't you call him Mouto-san?"
    
    "I am American, new to this thing." Sheila lifted an eyebrow. "Plus, you have failed to introduce yourself. I am Sheila Summers, and you look a heck of a lot like Yug there."
    
    Yugi glanced at the taller boy, and looked back to Sheila. "Will Sakura-Chan be ok?"
    
    "Dunn no," Sheila looked at her. "seems like that bully took a lot out of her." She then pointed to two rooms. "You guys can sleep there. One room has two beds, so you three can figure it out when Saku wakes up." Sheila than moved back into the kitchen. "You guys want something to drink?"
    
    "root beer, arigatou." Yugi said.
    
    "Ok, here." Sheila tossed them two cans. "I'll be back. There is a check on the counter, and the pizza guy will show up soon. I have to run errands for the band. See ya!" she then grabbed her coat and went back to her motorcycle.
    
    Yugi sat in a chair, staring at the ground. He could feel the other boy's gaze on him, then Yugi took a deep breath. "Why did you come back?"
    
    "What do you mean?" he asked.
    
    "Why did you chose to come back now, Yami?" Yugi seemed afraid to say his name. "After almost two months of being gone, you wait till I am almost killed to come back! Why?"
    
    "Two months?" Yami asked in shock. "Two months, are you sure aibou?" he was paralyzed in shock. "Only two months?"
    
    "What do you mean by that!?" Yugi shot, still looking at the ground.
    
    "…it felt like a millennia." Yami whispered. "I am sorry Yugi, I don't know what happened…"
    
    "How can you _not_ know, Yami?!" Yugi asked, tears chocking up in his throat. "How!?"
    
    Yami stood in shock still. His aibou was yelling at him. His light, his partner. Yami sat down on the ground. "Last few things I remember was you talking to be about snow, and machines beeping, with people screaming. Then everything went dark, and I was lost."
    
    He paused, and kept on going. "Aibou, you may not understand, but I was in a Crystal World, or something near it. All around me were souls, souls being tortured and lost. They were screaming, screaming because of the pain of being separated from their loved ones! Screaming!" Yami looked at his light, and for the first time Yugi could see that Yami was scared. "I almost gave in, aibou, I almost did. I wanted to just forget everything…you, Sakura-ko, everyone! I wanted to curl up in a ball and just die…"
    
    "But you where dead." Yugi said.
    
    "Iie." Yami shook his head. "My body was aibou, not my soul. Then I heard someone calling out to me, just too me. Out of a herd of thousands of souls, it was me." He looked at Yugi longingly. "It was you, aibou. Your voice somehow made it, and I knew you were in danger. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Summer girl trying to save you."
    
    "You killed that man!" Yugi shot up, and horror filled his eyes.
    
    "Aibou, I didn't mean to.." Yami tried to reassure his light. "I tried to knock him out, not off the cliff.."
    
    "We could have run Yami!" Yugi cried. "If you had just held that man, we could have run away!"
    
    Yami stood up. "Please aibou, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you. I would never try to upset you, ore no hikari."
    
    Yugi stood up. "Don't call me that!" he snapped at Yami, tears running down his face. "You leave me, and come when I almost die! You are not a aibou, a partner!"
    
    "…Yugi…you're my light, and I am your dark." Yami stuttered. "If something happens to one of us, something will happen to the other.."
    
    "You think I care!?" Yugi yelled. "You left me Yami! You promised never to leave me!"
    
    "I didn't mean to, ore no hikari.." Yami whispered.
    
    "I am not _your light_!" Yugi yelled. "I don't want anything to do with you!" he cried. "Yami, you killed a man! You killed someone! Even if it was to save me, you killed someone! You promised not too.."
    
    "I said I didn't mean it…" Yami said, his voice containing hurt.
    
    "Like you didn't mean to almost kill Kaiba when we dueled in front of the castle!?" Yugi snapped. "Like you didn't mean to when played that game in the Shadow Realm with Bakura!?"
    
    "If I didn't, you'd still be trapped in there, aibou!" Yami said.
    
    "Like you didn't mean to let your country down!?" Yugi continued, not stopping. "Like you let your wife, and child die!? Like you didn't mean not to be taken by the games?!" Yugi was crying hard now, and his face red from yelling. "Yami I _hate_ you!" he grabbed the chain around his neck. "I hate you, Yami! You lied, your never there for me!" he then took the puzzle off, and tossed the puzzle to the ground. "I never want to see you again, Yugioh!" he cried and ran down into the hall.
    
    Yami hung his head, and tears fell to the ground. The one thing happened to Yugi that he never wanted to have happen, he became cold and non loving. Yami fell to his knees and sobbed, his whole body shaking. He felt something touch his shoulder.
    
    "He didn't mean it." Sakura said in a whisper, trying to save some strength. She had awoken when Sheila left the house, and listened to the whole conversation. "Yugi is lost, and he needs your help."
    
    "He doesn't want my help." Yami said in between sobs. He looked up at her, tears running down his face. His crimson eyes were hazed over, and he clung to her waist. "Aibou doesn't need my help…Yugi doesn't need it." He corrected himself, and looked at the golden puzzle. He reached over and handed it to Sakura. "Please, do something with it."
    
    "What are you going to do?" Sakura asked. She helped her lover to the coach, and held him like a sobbing child. "Yami, he may not see it, but he does need you."
    
    "Doushite?" Yami asked. "Doushite? Why does he treat me as if I where someone of evil?" he looked up at Sakura. Her eyes were filled with wisdom, and kindness. "He was right about one thing."
    
    "Nani is that, Yami-kun?" Sakura asked.
    
    "I did let my country down." Yami hung his head, breathing in between sobs. "I let my wife down, I let my child down." He chocked a sob. "I let my father down."
    
    Sakura blinked, and lifted his chin up with her hand. "Yami-kun, you did not let them down. Your father was proud of you, Yami." She brushed a tear away with her thumb. "You didn't let _me_ down. The only way to let me down, Yami-kun, is by giving up. By not believing in yourself, and forgetting the bond you and Yugi share."
    
    "He doesn't want a bond, Sakura-ko." Yami said. He laid his head down in her lap. "He doesn't want me."
    
    Sakura closed her eyes and ran her fingers in his hair. "Yami-kun, you didn't let our child down either. I am sure he understood." She waited a few moments for Yami's cries to calm, and she lifted his head up. Sakura brushed more tears away form his eyes, and smiled. "Aishiteru.. Yami-kun." She said to him. "You're my knight in shinning armor, and never forget it."
    
    Yami smiled a bit and nodded.
    
    Sakura kissed him gently, and pulled away. "I think we should see if that pizza is here, ne?" she stopped and looked up as Sheila came up with the pizza. "Nani?"
    
    "I guess you didn't hear the bell?" Sheila giggled. "No matter. I have it here, where is Yug?"
    
    "He and his older brother had a fight." Sakura said. "This is Yami, Yugi's brother. He is visiting from out of town."
    
    "Nice to meet you, Yami." Sheila smiled.
    
    Yami nodded and turned back to Sakura. He kissed her cheek. "Gu-yoru, Sakura-ko." He then sat up and left for the room with one bed.
    
    "That was some hell of a fight, they must have had." Sheila said.
    
    "You don't know how bad Yugi-chan hurt Yami." Sakura said, watching Yami's door. "You just don't know."
    
    That night, Yami stood in the door way watching both his tenshis sleep. He was clutching Yugi's puzzle in his hands, which were shaking. He heard someone move, and he closed the door. Yami turned and saw Sheila standing there, in a sleeping robe. "Nani?"
    
    "I am sorry, Yami." Sheila whispered. She looked him dead in the eyes. "Maybe it would have been better if you stayed there, ne?"
    
    Yami looked back at the door, then back to her. He recognized her voice, the same one that helped him find Yugi. "Domo Arigatou."
    
    "No problem, Yami." Sheila smiled. "Just give Yugi a few days, maybe he'll lighten up. Just get some sleep."
    
    "You?"
    
    "I have a thing tomorrow." Sheila sighed. "My band is getting together. Sakura can fill you in, night."
    
    Sakura looked up from breakfast. Yugi was eating fast, while Yami was standing there. She stood up, and both people looked at her. "This is so childish!" she told Yugi. "You told me your life would be better when Yami came back, and now he is! Why does that make you so angry? It is not his fault he died…" she paused. "someone killed him. Anzu saw it with her own eyes, and I felt it! Yugi, you should be grateful Yami is here!" she clutched her knife and fork. "Your going to be all alone one day, Yugi. It will be no body's fault, but yours."
    
    She then looked at them. "Yami, Yugi is staying at my house for a week. Grandfather is out, and he requested that he come to me house, come on."
    
    ------- 
    
    "Papa! I'm home!" Sakura said as she ran threw the house. She smiled as her father sat at the table, the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. 
    
    "Ohaiyo! Welcome back, Sakura." Her father said. "Where is Yami and Yugi? I think I should talk to them, ne?"
    
    Sakura was still shocked. Somehow, her father was able to know when things happened, and when things where bad. She smiled though. "Yami-kun, Yugi-chan! Papa wants to talk to you!"
    
    The two identical boys entered the kitchen.
    
    --------- 
    
    cliffhanger! Sorry, about that! Anyways. If you guys want translations, just ask, ok? ^-^ I needed to add some kind of romance in there, cause this is the first Action-Adventure one I have written with out NO romance! Man, it scares me! Ok. So Yugi is pissed at Yami, and Yami is now in depression. Sakura is trying to patch things up. Yue, Kerberous and Syaoran know something is up. And Sheila knows WAY to much for her own good. Oh, and when Sheila said "That Egyptian woman", she did NOT mean Sakura.
    
    **Note for those who haven't read Star Child/Temple of Dreams: **Sakura was known as Sak-ku-rah in Ancient Egypt, and Sak-ku-rah was a name of a temple in real ancient Egypt. Yugioh(Yami) was to marry Sa-ku-rah when they where older. Blah Blah Blah, some icky angst stuff. Yugioh then was in a battle with Seth, and Sak-ku-rah at the time was pregnant, and Seth killed her. Blah, Yami got trapped in the puzzle.
    
    So, then when Yami and Sakura find out about their past lives, they fall in love. ^_^ Kawai, ne? So, that is why they were kissin' and stuff.


	8. Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo

Chapter Eight: Yami's choice

-------- 

Yugi yawned and opened his eyes. The room was lit up by light as it pored in from the blinds. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His mind raced for what had occurred the day before, and his eyes widened. 'What if it was a dream? What if Yami didn't come back?' he stood up, and tripped on his blankets. Yugi fell on his face. "Ow.." he muttered.

The bedroom door opened, and someone came and helped him up. Yugi looked up to see Yami helping him up. "Ohaiyo, Yugi." Yami said, and turned to leave the room.

"Yami!" Yugi said and went after him. Yami stopped and turned to him. Yugi saw that he had a much darker expression, and hurt buried in his eyes. Yugi felt the fear that he had felt when he first met Yami, rising up in him again. "…thank you."

"Whatever." Yami said darkly, and went down the hall. 

Yugi ran after him, and saw Kero waiting down the stairs. "Nani?"

"You ready for breakfast, kid?" Kero asked. "You slept in pretty late."

"Gomen ne." Yugi sweat dropped and followed the guardian beast.

As they ate, Sakura watched the two. She often looked back and forth, trying to figure out an un-answered question. Sakura thought back to what her father had said earlier to them. 

_"Now listen, the both of you." Her father said. "I know what is going on, I even know how Yami returned. I am grateful he did, and now everything may be right."_

_"May!?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean, Papa?!"_

 _"Someone is doing this on purpose." He said. "I am not sure, but someone is out to kill the Egyptian Royal Family."_

_"What does this have to do with me?" Yugi asked._

_"You are part of Yugioh, hai?" Papa said. "Well, therefore you might be killed as well."_

_"Syaoran-chan said something about them also wanting Triangle no Hikari." Sakura brought up._

_"Yes." Papa nodded, and placed his newspaper down. "You all know who the holder of the Triangle of Light is. Well, since they have strong feelings for Yami, then well, something bad would have to happen."_

_"…but.." Sakura said. "It was spilt in two!"_

_"That new museum that opened up, as part of it." Yugi stated._

_ "Oh, hai!" Sakura nodded._

_"With that said, they just need to find the other piece." Papa said. "Then, they can summon the Triangle, and wreak vengeance upon those who have hurt them."_

_There was a silence and then Yami spoke up. "What was this about a Knife of Ice?"_

_"Oh, so you did hear about it in the Crystal World." Papa nodded again, and pushed his glasses up. "Well, here is the deal. If one is stabbed with the Knife of Ice, their soul shall be ripped from their bodies, and then frozen inside a crystal. This can only be preformed in the Crystal World, might I add." He paused. "This person wants to take this Knife, and kill every single one of you…to get this Triangle."_

Sakura sighed, then saw Yami stand up. She looked over to see Yugi stand up as well.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned to him, and gave him a dark look. "What?"

"I…" Yugi felt himself shaking in fear. Yami's look could kill someone on the spot. "…I…"

"You what?" Yami barked.

"Yami!" Sakura hissed. "Be calm!"

"…I…..I…."

"Say it now, Yugi!" Yami demanded. He grabbed Yugi by the collar and slammed him into a wall, still holding him. "What is it!?"

Yugi was shaking. "…I……Yami…it hurts.." he whimpered as a pain went through his back. Yugi was dropped and he sat against the wall.

"Talk to me now, you runt!" Yami yelled at him. 

"…I…." Yugi then screamed and whimpered as Yami punched him right in the face. Yugi touched his cheek, and looked up at him. Tears were falling down his face, and he was shaking. "..Yami.."

"Yugioh!!" Sakura gasped, and went to Yugi's aid. She turned to Yami. "How can you be this heartless!?" she felt like punching him right now. "After all he has done for you!?"

"Like what!?" Yami growled back. "Taking me for granet, then yelling at me for being his aibou? His Yami? I don't need this, from him OR you!" he turned around and ran out the front door.

"…Yami.." Sakura whispered, and looked down at Yugi. "You had to push him last night.."

Yugi looked at her. "I just wanted to say, that I was sorry." He looked back at the door, and felt Yami standing outside the door. "Aishiteru, Yami!" he cried out.

Yami leaned against the door, and heard Yugi scream at him. He hung his head. 'No, aibou. You don't love me. The only one who has ever loved me was Sakura, but now I lost her too.' He turned around and began walking downtown.

------ 

Yami walked, then stopped. A girl was standing in his path. She had black-red hair that came to her shoulders, and could blue eyes. She smiled evilly at him. "What do you want?" he barked.

"Oh, nothing," the girl said. "Except a game, Pharaoh!" she snapped her fingers. Then she smiled as a crystal room surrounded them.

Yami stared in shock. 'No! Not this place again!' he saw souls roaming around the crystal walls, and then a big pool in the middle. He saw that the girl reached her hand into the pool, and grabbed the crystal water. His eyes grew as he saw it shape into a bright knife. It gleamed like ice. "Koori no Knifou!" he cried.

 "Correct." She smiled. "You win the game, your soul isn't trapped in here forever. You lose, it is." She rolled her eyes. "I don't even know how she was able to summon enough strength to even bring you back."

"You know Summer-san!?" Yami gasped.

"Know her?" the woman laughed. "I have been in her body since she was five." She smiled. "Another thing, you win, and she explains everything."

"Fine!" Yami barked. "What is this "game?"

"Oh, don't say it like that, Pharaoh." She said. "It is very simple…" she snapped her fingers.

/…Yami!/ Yugi's voice came clear to him. Yami stood in shock as Yugi and Sakura where brought to the crystal room. They looked in wonder, and Yami glared at the woman. "What prank is this!"

"Oh, no prank." She said. Two boxes appeared, and then Sakura and Yugi were thrown into one, and then both boxes were closed. They disappeared, and re-appeared. "Guess."

"Guess what!?" Yami screamed.

"Guess which box contains your loves." She said. "The one with your light, the one with your tenshi. Guess now."

Yami frowned. "And if I chose wrong?"

She gleamed the knife. "They stay here."

Yami turned and looked at both boxes. He could not hear if they were calling to him. 

"The game of love and trust." She said. "Or, have you forgotten those, Pharaoh?"

Yami began to take a step towards one, but stopped. The wails of the souls in the walls didn't stop, and his heart was pounding. Yami hesitated and then stopped.

_"I know Yami.." _Yugi's voice came to his head. _"He knows we love him, doesn't he Sakura-chan? Doesn't he know that we would do anything for him? Even die?"_

Yami felt chocked up, and nodded firmly. He turned to the woman and pointed to the box on the left. "I chose that one."

"You sure?" she asked. "Because, if you aren't, then they stay."

"I know that they trust me, and love me." Yami began angry. "I know that even if I guessed wrong, they would still love me."

"I forget to mention." She said. "If ones eternal soul is stuck here, they are never reborn. Which means, you chose wrong, you may never see Sak-ku-rah again."

Yami hesitated and closed his eyes. He looked down and saw the friendship bracelet that Yugi had given him for his "birthday". Yami looked up. "I am sure."

The box disappeared and they came falling out. Yugi ran to Yami, and wrapped his arms around him. "Yami, I am sorry for yelling at you…I didn't mean too. I was more upset, I guess, that you where taken from me."

Yami smiled and hugged him. "I am sorry too, aibou. I didn't mean to punch you."

Sakura turned to the woman. "Now, who are you!?"

The woman nodded, and snapped her fingers. They where on the street again, and this time she wore a red leather jacket and a black outfit, with black fingerless gloves.

Sakura, Yugi, and Yami stood in shock. "Sheila!?" they all screamed.

--------  

translations:

aishiteru I love You

Doushite why

Nani what

Iie no

Hai yes

Gomen ne I am sorry

Domo Arigatou Thank you very much

Bum bam! Sheila's past is reviled next chapter, and somehow they end back up in that freaky Crystal world! Don't you all just love my night mares? ~_^ng,.e, Sakura watched the two. She often looked back and forth, trying to figure out an un-aswered d  late."id?"ro waiting down the stairs. "ng Yugi fell on his face. "m was lit up by light as it poored in from the 


	9. Koori no Knaifu wo Daite

A/n: Gomen ne! Gomen ne!! Lateness of this chapter, gomen ne! I am trying to get this to work right...and having a sequel for this going in my brain...very different from "Star Child", "Temple of Dreams", and of course "Koori no Naifu wo Daite". No main bad guy after to kill anyone for past lives...oh I'll just let you wait and see!   
  


-----------------   
  


Koori no Naifu wo Daite 

Chapter Ten: Koori no Naifu wo Daite 

Embracing the Knife of Ice 

-------------------   
  


Sheila fell to her knees, her head pounding like nothing she had felt before. 'She almost did it...' she thought. 'She almost killed them.' she saw red drops on the grey cement, and her eyes widened. Blood. 

"You little!" Yami growled. He went to punch her, but Sakura grabbed his arms, and Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waste. "How could you!? They trusted you! Some friend you are! What would your parents say if they ever saw this?" 

Sheila's eyes widened and she looked at the ground. Her mind raced to find anything about her parents..anything about her past. 'No home..no family...no friends...am I even alive..?' 

"Speak you little runt!" Yami barked. 

"Yami, please stop!" Yugi cried out. "Don't hurt her Yami, please don't hurt her!!" 

Sheila looked at the ground as more blood pored from the gash on her head, in the shape of a physic eye. "I don't remember...I can't remember...mom...dad...a house..a school... nothing!" she grabbed the side of her head and her body began to shake. "WHO AM I!?" she screamed. 

Yami stopped and his ruby eyes gazed down at the frightened high school girl in front of him. He felt his body relax and he stared. 

"I can't remember anything.." Sheila sobbed. "No home, family, school, or friends! Just my band, duel monsters and... her!!" she whipped the blood from her face and sobbed. 

Yugi looked at his friend. He walked to her. "Who is 'she' Sheila? Is she the one who tried to hurt Yami and us?" he bent down to her. "Who is she?" 

"I-I-I don't know.." Sheila whispered. "I just know she has been inside me the whole time...ever since I came back from my flight to Egypt...but maybe that was a lie too! I am nothing, no one!! I don't even know who my parents are!!" she looked up at Yugi as she shifted in her red leather coat. "Yugi...who am I?" 

"I am not sure..Sheila." Yugi said. He helped her up. "Come on, lets go to Sakura-chan's place...I am sure we can do something for you." he held her hand and looked at Sakura. 

Sakura ran over and put Sheila's arm around her shoulder. She looked at Yami. "Yugioh?" 

"Why do you do this, aibou?" Yami questioned. "You help those who tried to kill you!" 

"It wasn't Sheila, Yami!" Yugi stated. "Someone inside her, like you and me, and like Bakura and his Yami." he looked up at him with his pleading amethyst eyes. "Please?" 

"No!" Yami growled. "I refuse to help someone who has put me or my friends in danger! NO!" he then merged into the puzzle, slamming the soul room door. 

"Yami..." Yugi sniffed and helped Sheila to Sakura's house.   
  


-----------   
  


"Tell us what you remember." Yue said. They had gotten the Pop singer all cleaned up, and she sat now on the sofa. 

"I don't remember much.." Sheila said. "I remember waking up in a hospital...I couldn't have been more than at least six years old. She was standing there. Her red-black hair that was messy, and her Egyptian robes. She had heavy looped earings and a decorated head band. She glared right into me....   
  
  
  


Sheila looked up at her, scared and confused. Her small eyes looked around the room as the IV lay in her arm, and she stared back up at her. "Who are you...?" 

"Someone that has come to claim you." she said. "If you must have something to call me, little one, it will be Master Silphe[1], understand!?" 

"Are you always this mean..?" little Sheila asked. "Why are you so mean?" her eyes filled with tears. 

Silphe's eyes filled with rage as she strike the child. Her eyes flared. "I will not harm you again, if you listen to me! Now, I want you to understand something, I'll make you a deal. I will protect you, my vessel, if you do something for me." 

"W-what?" Sheila asked as she placed a hand on her swollen cheek. 'How can I ever do something for a person who hits me?' 

"You let me do as I wish." Silphe said. "I come out of your body, and take it over as I wish. I will do as I wish. In return, you get protection." she cupped the girl's face in her hand. "Do we have a deal, my little vessel." 

"Please don't hurt me!" Sheila cried as Silphe's grip tightened. "I'll do want you want..just stop hurting me! PLEASE!" 

"Good, my little vessel." Silphe sneered and then merged with the child. ~I'll be right here..whenever you need me...or to guide you.~ 

Sheila sniffed her tears up and watched as the doctors came in. She didn't understand what they were saying, or why they looked at her strangely. Her broken arm hurt, and her face did. She closed her eyes. 'Master Silphe...' she thought.   
  
  
  


Sheila fell silent and bowed her head. Her brown bangs shaded her eyes and she stared upon the ground. "I am not sure why she had chosen me, or why she wanted me....I do now though." she stared at the ground, and felt Sakura's soft hand touch her on the back. "It was because of my powers." 

"Powers?" Keroberous asked. 

"Yes." Sheila said. She did not move her head. "I am a physic. I have predictions, that is why I knew Yugi was going to be hurt. I can read minds, and toss power blasts at someone..not to mention heal wounds." 

"That is how you saved me that one day." Yugi said. 

"Yes, Yugi." Sheila said. She stood. "I have to get going, my band is probably worried." 

"Do they know?" Tomoyo asked as she stood. "I can take you.." 

"They and you are the only ones that know." Sheila said. "I would like that, Tomoyo. Thanks." she waved her friends good-night and headed out the door with Tomoyo. 

"Poor Sheila-san!" Sakura said as she served Yugi some green tea later that night. "I am glad tomorrow is Saturday." 

"Yeah." Yugi nodded and drank a little of the tea. "I am worried about her. What about this Silphe person?" 

"She maybe the one that Yue and Kerberous warned you about." Yukito said. He was the human form of Yue. He was much like Yugi and Bakura, holding a spirit inside him. 

"Hai." Sakura gave a nod. "The question is why and how?" 

"She is also after that Triangle of Light, I bet." Yukito muttered and drank some tea. "Something must have a connection between this Triangle and this Knife of Ice." he thought for a moment. "Yet, this Triangle was spilt in two, right? So maybe the Knife can somehow...bring the pieces together." 

"Oh, I hate these kinds of puzzles." Sakura sighed. "No point of staying up any longer, ne? Come on, lets hit the hay."   
  


---------------   
  


Silphe clutched Sheila's face. "You little runt! You told them, you did! You are nothing more than a vessel, a vessel that should have not gotten mixed up with them!" 

Sheila whimpered. "But, Mistress S-S-Silphe..you told me t-t-to.." 

"Yes I did!" Silphe snapped. "Yet that doesn't mean you go and do that, now does it?! Now you are going to go away..somewhere no one can find you." 

"No!" Sheila's eyes widened. "Please, Mistress Silphe, not there....not there again! PLEASE!" 

"You are not going to get away with this, Sheila Summers." Silphe placed a hand on her forehead. "You have been a pain in my side for the last time! Good-bye!" she then sent a phsyic wave into the girls forhead. 

Sheila's spirit separated from her body and began to freeze. The ice then came off it, and surrounded it. Sheila's spirit banged against the icy prison and screamed. 

"No, no." Silphe smiled. She turned and the icy prison disappeared. Just then, as she knew it, Yugi and Sakura ran up. "So, we meet again." 

"You!" Sakura yelled. She took out her Egyptian staff and growled. 

Silphe turned to Yugi. "Why do you torment yourself, little one? Can you not see it?" 

"See what?" 

"You are just a mer vessel." Silphe snared. "Little Yugioh is just getting what he wants from you..and as soon as the time comes, he'll leave and destroy you. You doesn't care about you..he only wants your body to house him." 

"Not true!" Yugi said, clutching the puzzle. "Yami loves me, I know it! He wouldn't do that..not in a thousand years! Yami would do anything for me, just like I would for him." 

Yami then appeared next to Yugi and took a step towards Silphe. "So, you are the one causing hurt to my aibou! You are going down, you--" 

Silphe gave a hard laugh. "Oh please, Pharaoh! You think you can stop me?" she glared at him. "You were lucky enough to even defeat me...as a child!" she pointed a finger at him. "Because of you, I was shammed from my family. I was driven out of Egypt, and had to live bread that was rotten! BECAUSE OF YOU!" she smiled evilly and laughed insanely. "But oh no, not it is my turn....my turn to did to you what you did to me!" she extended her arms, and a pair of ghostly arms came from behind her.   
  


The arms reached for Yugi, and then grabbed him. Yugi screamed as he felt the arms turn into daggers. He dropped to the ground, and found no wounds. He was completely baffled, and then grabbed his heart. He screamed again. 

"And now, great Pharaoh, you see the effects of a Knife of Ice." Silphe laughed. "You see, your highness, the knife wields it's self into ones body, and quickly melts inside. Then it goes straight for the soul, and doesn't leave a mark." 

"Aibou!" Yami said as he held his light in his arms. Yugi thrashed in pain and opened his eyes. Yami stared into his amethyst eyes and held him close. "Stay with me, aibou. We'll get through this.." 

"Yami!" Sakura screamed. She watched as Yami was grabbed by a woman with six arms. She summoned up the Shot card, but it bounced right off a shield. She ducked and glared at the Egyptian woman. 

"Come, Succubus Knight." Silphe smiled. The six armed warrior woman let go of Yami, and reached into Yugi with one of her hands. The knight then carried Yugi's sould to Silphe and held it. "You want your little vessel's soul, come and get it." she turned and walked into a portal, with the knight following her. 

"No.." Yami fell to his knees. He felt his eyes stinging as his light's body lay on the ground..pale and battered. He punched his hand into the ground. "Why! Why must it always be my light, and never me? Why!" 

Sakura watched sadly as Yami merged into Yugi's body, and took over it. She watched as the portal closed, and she then turned back to her lover. "Lets go, Yugioh."   
  
  
  


--------------------   
  


a/n: and so ends chapter 10. The "Succubus Knight" is actually a real Duel Monster card. My friend ChibiUsgai won it in a duel with one of our friends. And the day before, I had beaten him. He laid down his Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I had no good cards in my hand...not even the Dark Magician. So I played "Dark Hole", which cleared out all our monsters. He then took his turn, and then said it was mine. I drew "Monster Reborn", and took the dragon of blue eyes on my side. Turned out he had "Monster Reborn" in his hand too! I t was quite funny, and he gave up the duel...ehehe.   
  


[1] - Silphe 

The word "Silphe" is Greek. It means butterfly or moth. The mystic creatures called "Sylphs" are from this Greek word. They are like normal humans, but have feather wings that are 2 times the length of their body. They can live for many years, mostly up to about a thousand. Sylphs live in the mountains, away from humans...and yet with the birds. :)   
  
  
  



	10. Hashire kousoku no!

Koori no Knaifu wo Datie   
  


Chapter Nine: Hashire kousoku no! 

Run fast, fast as you can!   
  
  
  


--------------   
  


Sakura walked down the hall and yawned. She had on a heavy thermal red kimono with black flowers on it. She stopped and Yugi's door, and slowly opened the door. She peeped in and saw Yami at Yugi's desk, hunched over. She walked in and looked over his shoulder. 

Yami looked at her, and in his hands was the framed picture of him, Yugi, and Sakura at the Cherry Blossom Tree. He looked back down at it. "I never knew." 

"Never knew what, tenshi?" Sakura asked and placed her arms over his shoulders, and her head on his shoulder. 

"How empty I would be." Yami said. "At first I thought aibou was nothing more than a vessel that would carry me. I didn't care if something happened to the puzzle, as long as I had power." he put it down and looked at the wall. "Yet, I learned how to care and feel all over again..aibou and me became like brothers." 

Sakura backed away a bit, and looked at him. Her eyes became watery, and a few tears rolled down her face. 

"Now, I feel like I did when I was in the Shadow Realm." Yami said. "I...feel empty, and alone." 

Sakura shook her head. "Yami, your relationship with Yugi-chan is more deeper than brothers." she put her hands together. "I have no problem with you and Yugi being so close, in fact..I think you and him were more meant to be together and you and I." 

Yami turned to her and they looked at each other for a long moment. Yami smiled a small smile. "You truely are ore no tenshi, Sakura-kun." he then gave her a good-night kiss and went to bed.   
  


-----------   
  


Yugioh looked up as Jou stood before him. He had on a white t-shirt with a blue strip, and a blue jacked on with dog tags. Yugioh blinked. "What is the meaning of this!?" 

"You let us down, Yami." Jou said, and folded his arms. "All of us." he stepped aside and Anzu stood there. 

Anzu placed her hands on her hips. "He is right Yami. You promised to always be there for Yugi. Why weren't you?" 

"I couldn't!" Yugioh barked. "I wanted to save, aibou!" 

"No you didn't, don't lie!" Honda said, now appearing. "You were just waiting to get rid of Yugi, that way you could take over him!" 

"No!" Yugioh yelled and clutched his head. "Not true! I wanted to save Yugi, I really did!" 

"Stop lying!" all three yelled.   
  


--------------   
  


Yami's eyes snapped open. His heart pounded and he curled into a ball. He knew he had let his aibou down, and broken his promise. They were right. Yami winced as a chill ran up his spine. 'I am not good enough for Yugi...' he thought. Yami then lifted himself off the bed and went down into the kitchen. 

Sakura opened her eyes and felt a shock run through her body. She sat up immediately and threw off the covers. She threw on a silk kimono styled robe and threw her door open. Sakura ran down the stairs, and down into the kitchen. She flipped the lights on and gasped. "Yami-kun!" she then ran over to him. 

Yami looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. Next to one of his wrists was a blade, ready to be used. He was going to slit his wrist, and he didn't care. 

Sakura knew it right away. A suicidal act. Sakura gently lifted the blade from his wrist, and looked him dead in the eyes. "Why, tenshi?" 

Yami began to shake. "I failed my aibou..the one person who ever counted on me for anything....I failed him. My own feelings got in the way of protecting him." 

"Yugioh, don't blame yourself!" Sakura said sternly and placed the blade away. She led him to the couch in the living room, and sat down. Yami sat next to her. "You didn't fail him, Yami. Yugi knows you are going to help him. He trusts you." 

"How do you know, Sakura-ko?" he asked. 

Sakura took his face into her hands gently and placed it on her breast. She could feel him tense up, but she smiled. "Now, what do you hear?" 

"Your heart." Yami said flatly. "What does this have to do with anything?" 

Sakura removed his head and laid her head on his chest. "I hear your heart as well, Yami-kun." she then wrapped her arms around his neck. "We both have hearts. We both have the ability to love and trust Yami-kun. Yugi does too. He has a heart filled with love and trust for you." 

The two sat in silence for a moment and Yami brought her into a closer embrace. The clock struck two o'clock. Yami opened his eyes to find Sakura soundly sleeping in his embrace. He smiled and nuzzled his nose in her mouse brown hair. He wondered when she would be able to take their relationship farther. 

Sakura opened her eyes and kissed Yami's neck and smiled. "Not yet, Yami. Not yet."   
  


---------   
  


Syaraon turned to them. He had his sword in hand, and he nodded. "This is where?" 

"Hai." Sakura nodded. 

Syaraon frowned and turned around. He then sighed. "Come out of your hiding spots, you guys. I know you are there." 

Yami watched as Anzu, Honda, and Jou appeared. He did not question them, and only turned back to Syaraon. He felt frozen as he knew he was going back to the crystal world, and it scared him. He felt Sakura put her hand under his shirt, on his back. He looked at her, and she nodded. 

"Everyone can be scared Yami-kun." she whispered. 

Syaraon stabbed his sword in the air. "Sword of Light, Sword of hikari, open the door!" he then brought it down in a slicing motion, and a portal ripped through. He turned to them. "Time to go, go!" 

Yami ran at full pace and jumped in. For a moment he hovered in the air, and saw the others as well. Suddenly he began to fall, and he gulped. He slowly was placed on the ground. 

They stood in a meadow. The grass was a pinkish-glass color. The trees were blue crystalized with green glass leaves. Yami felt a chill go up his spine, and he heard Anzu awe. 

"This place is beautiful!" Anzu said and looked around. "How can you be afraid of this?" 

"Simple, dead peoples' hand around here." Jou said. "Dat would scare anyone." he shivered. "Give me da creeps." 

Sakura sighed. "Might as well go on." 

"Before we do." Syaraon said. "We may in-counter rare Shadow Realm Monsters here. Some may not be as friendly as others, so always be on your guard. And another thing. Silphe will be doing whatever she can to try and split us up." 

"Hai!" they answered. 

The walked through the thick forest of the Crystal World. The trees were blue with glass leaves, and it was dark and spooky. Suddenly Anzu screamed and turned around. There stood a small child height elf. 

He had green hair with yellow dangerous eyes. He wore yellow robes with long sleeves that hung down to the ground. There was green leaves on the sleeves, and he wore a crown of glass purple leaves. He had green branch like hands, and he frowned. "Who are you?" 

"Um.." Anzu backed into Jou, who in turn looked behind him. 

"What da hell is dat?!" he asked. 

"I am not sure!" Anzu said. 

Yami turned and saw the small elf. His mind quickly turned. "The Green Phantom King." 

"Is that a Duel Monsta?" Jou asked. 

"Yes. He is the King of Forests, and a earth type." Yami said. "He can do as the forests wish." he felt a chill run down his back as the forest came to life and grabbed them. 

"You entered my home." Green Phantom King said. "And now, you are coming with me!"   
  


------------------------------------------   
  


a/n: ok little notes. Hmmm, I am not trying to bring sexual things into this any way! It is rated R for angst, drama, action, and later language. The Green Phantom King is a duel monster, and a very cool looking one at that. Sorry about the cliff hanger there! Gomen ne! 


	11. Zankoku na tenshi no you ni

A/n: bum bum! Now the chapters are named from other songs in Japanese! I will include a chapter at the end of the story dealing with translations of chapter titles and the songs, and shows they are from! :)   
  


~...~ - Duel Monster speak 

-------------------------------   
  


Chapter Eleven: Zankoku na tenshi no you ni 

Like a cruel angel   
  


-------------------------------   
  
  
  


Jou slowly opened his eyes, and blinked. He felt a sudden rush to his head and realized he was upside down. Jou looked around and tried to figure out what had happened. 

"About time you woke up, bum!" Honda muttered. He was hanging next to Jou, in what seemed tight thorny vines. He sighed. 

"What happened?" 

"As far I can tell, we were captured by that freaky elf dude." Honda said. "He then must have paralyzed us somehow, although, I am sure we have been out of it for a while." 

"Where are the others?" 

"Well, Sakura and Yami were gone when I woke up. Tea is 'hanging out' at the other end of the room." 

"Geez bro, dat was lame." Jou groaned and then noticed. The room was of white marble, with a high ceiling. "I feel like a brick just hit mah head." 

"Funny, I thought your head was bricks!" Honda laughed. He then turned his head as a centaur, The Mystical Horse Man, trotted in. 

"Quiet down!" he growled and snapped his whip. He hit Jou square in the forehead, and left. 

Jou winced and looked at Honda. "How bad is it?" he whispered. 

"Pretty nasty." Honda said and leaned as far as he could to see the wound. "You are bleeding a lot." 

"Damn, this hurts." Jou sighed.   
  


--------------   
  


Sakura looked over at Yami. Their arms had been tied with branches, and they stood in front of the Green Phantom King. She could tell that he was upset, but she said nothing. Sakura looked back at the King. 

"What are you doing in my home?" Green Phantom King questioned. 

"How dare you question me!" Yami growled. "No one questions me!" 

"Really?" Green Phantom King asked, and his yellow eyes looked at the Egyptian. "Why should I not question you?" 

"Because I am the Pharaoh of Egypt!" Yami snapped. He was quite angry that this little monster had stopped him from helping his light. "I am the King of Games, Yugioh!" 

Green Phantom King just sneered. "Egypt has no Pharaohs now, you idiot. You may be the soul of the Great Master of Monsters, but this is not the Shadow Realm! This is the Crystal World, and the rules and masters are different!" 

"Excuse me for asking, Phantom-domo." Sakura spoke up in a small voice. "Who is the master of this world, if I may ask?" 

"Very nice and wise this one is, Pharaoh." Green Phantom King smiled. "I am the Master of the Forest you walked through. There are other masters in this land, but I am the third strongest." 

"Who are the others, if I may ask, Phantom-domo?" Sakura asked. 

"There are two, as I said." Green Phantom King said. "There are Harpies Lady, and Silphe." 

"That bitch!" Yami barked and tried to run forward, but the branch cuffs tightened. 

"How dare you speak of her that way!" Green Phantom King growled. 

"You don't understand, you snot nosed brat!" Yami growled. "She took my aibou, ore no hikari, my light! She dissevers the name of a dog!" 

Green Phantom King stood. "So, you are the one she is searching for? Ha! I will be able to take you down, and receive my appraise for taking you down!" 

Yami laughed. "I would like to see you try." 

Sakura stepped up. "Please, Phantom-domo, don't mind Yugioh. He is not thinking clearly." 

"Who are you, any ways?" Green Phantom King asked. 

"I am The Queen of Egypt, Sak-ku-rah, the wife of Yugioh." Sakura said. "I ask you not to challenge him, please. I am afraid he would destroy you." 

"We shall see!" Green Phantom King laughed. "Bring the other prisoners, and let us get going!" he turned and walked away. 

"Don't let this get to your head, Yami-kun." Sakura said sternly. "You could have gotten yourself killed." 

"Don't be such a mother." Yami laughed. "It is my challenge, hai? Then let me do as I wish!" 

"What about Yugi-chan?" Sakura asked. "What would he say? Would he be proud of you for this?" 

"It is the only way to get out of here." Yami stated. "If I do not defeat him, then there is no way for us to save aibou!" 

"Just remember, that Yugi hates people to die." Sakura said. "And so do I." she then was taken away, and sighed.   
  


-----------------   
  


Yami fell to his knees in front of the battlefield. He sneered at the guard and stood up. His cuffs were moved to his ankles, and he glared at the small king. "What now?" 

"We duel, of course!" Green Phantom King smiled. "This has half of the forest, and half of the dark zone. You will pick one type of monster to duel with...yet there is more. If your monster is hurt, then you get their pain and wounds!" 

Yami nodded. "Right." 

"DUEL!" both cried.   
  


"I don't like this." Anzu said. 

"Me eitha." Jou agreed. 

"Yami can beat 'em." Honda stated. 

"This looks bad." Syaraon said to Sakura. 

Sakura looked at the two. "It may seem bad, but you know...Yami always finds a way to win. Even if it means risking himself." 

"Then, Yugi can't be saved!" Anzu gasped. 

"Let us hope that Yami isn't that foolish." Syaraon said.   
  


Yami closed his eyes. 'Black Magician Girl and Dark Magician are my strongest monsters besides Gaia and Cruse of Dragon. If I use them, then they would get more power thanks to the Yami feild type.' he opened his eyes. "I have chosen my type!" 

"Begin then!" Green Phantom King smiled. 

Yami pointed out to the feild. "I summon, the Assassin of Instant Death! He is a Darkness monster, and a Demon type!" he then smiled as the monster appeared. "You go!" 

"I play the Spirit of Trees(made-up)!" Green Phantom King said. "And he attacks you silly Assassin!"   
  


The duel went on for what seemed ages. Finally Yami summoned Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician. He defeated the Green Phantom King's monsters. 

"I am done with your games!" Yami sneered. "Now, attack him directly!" 

The monsters leaped at him, but suddenly stopped. Dark Magician lowered his staff, and looked at the Magician Girl. ~We can't do this....~ 

Dark Magician Girl frowned. ~Your highness, please move.~ 

Sakura stood in front of the Green Phantom King. "Yami, I told you! I will not allow your to hurt those because of your games! If you want to kill him, then you have to come through me." 

Yami frowned. "Fine, be that way! Attack!" 

Dark Magician shook his head. ~We can't master, I am sorry. She is also our master, and we can't hurt one of our masters.~ 

~Yes.~ Dark Magician Girl nodded. ~We are sorry.~ 

Yami fell to his knees, looking at the ground. 'This place his changing me..somehow...' he thought. 'It makes me want to hurt those around me....why?' he waved his hand. "Then don't." 

Dark Magician flew to his master. ~Are you alright?~ 

"I don't think so." Yami said slowly and shook his head. "Fine, everything is fine. You may go." 

Dark Magician turned to his sister. ~We should tell the others.~ 

~Got it.~ Dark Magician Girl winked and disappeared. 

Dark Magician took one more look at his master, and then followed. 

"Be glad this Queen knows of truth and love." Green Phantom King smiled kindly. "She had just saved you. For if you did attack me, then everyone in this forest would be after you." 

Sakura bent down towards Yami and looked at him. "Tenshi?" 

"Something is not right." Yami shook his head. "I don't know.."   
  


"There is a legend." Syaraon said, later that night. They were now welcomed guests of the Green Phantom King, and they now sat in the room. "Of something called a 'zankoku na tenshi.'" 

"The cruel angel?" Anzu asked. 

"Yes." Syaraon nodded. "This angel is supposed to be cruel and un-forgiving. In the time of the great darkness is he to arise, and destroy all." 

"Great darkness?" Sakura asked, sitting on Yami's lap. "What does this have to do with the Knife of Ice and Triangle of light?" 

"The Great Darkness is the time that comes before the Triangle of Light is placed together." Syaraon said. He pulled out half of a triangle, silver and shiny. "This is the part from the museum." 

"What is this zankoku na tenshi supposed to do, exactly?" Honda asked. 

"Somethan not good, duh." Jou rolled his eyes. 

"Jou is right." Syaraon said. "He is supposed to kill all those. He is the guardian of the holder that poses the Triangle of Light." 

"Blood lust." Anzu muttered. 

"Who do you think it is?" Honda asked. 

Everyone's eyes, besides Sakura's, landed on Yami. Yami seemed shock, and wrapped his arms around Sakura. "How is this supposed to do with me?!" 

"You almost killed him, Pharaoh." Syaraon said. "You also hated Greeks, manly Meeca. You also didn't believe in the Triangle of Light, and had it banned from Egypt." 

"I trapped him in the Puzzle, not the Triangle." Sakura said in a small voice. 

"The Triangle chooses it's guardian." Syaraon said. 

"Who said it was Yami?" Anzu asked. 

"He mostly fits it." Syaraon said. "I mean, who else could it be?"   
  


----------------   
  


Jou opened his eyes. He sat up in bed, and looked around. Something wasn't right. He put on his shoes, and ran out of the hut, into the woods. He found a small clear clue pond, with fireflies around it. He smiled and turned. "What the hell!?" 

The same Succubus Knight that took Yugi away laughed. In one of her six arms, she clutched Kujaku Mai. Jou felt anger rise in him as she laughed. "So, little Jou has come to save her...I knew this would bring you." she threw Mai to the ground, and darkness chained her arms and legs. "And now, we will have a duel of fate. 

"A Dual of Fate?" Jou asked. 

"Yes. For her fate." Succubus Knight smiled. "If I win, her soul is mine. If you win, she is free to stay with you!" 

"Don't do it, Jou!" Mai said. "I am not worth it!" 

"You are ta me, Mai!" Jou said. "Lets duel!"   
  


======================   
  


End of this chapter. Mai and Jou make such a kawai couple. Could Yami really be the Cruel Angel? We'll find out! Thanks for reading this story! Sayonara! 


	12. Tooku... tooku... haruka, tooku

Fiery Charizard: Do you like Pokemon? I used to be into that. :) Anyways. I never said that Yami "was" the Cruel Angel. He is just the most likely candidate right now, ne? There might be a little shock to who it is. I never said it was Yami. :)   
  


----------- 

Chapter Twelve: Tooku... tooku... haruka, tooku 

Far Away.... Far Away .... Distant, far away 

-----------   
  


"That is right." Succubus Knight nodded. "We are going to use weapons." 

Jou slowly placed his hand down, holding his deck. "Weapons? But I dunno how ta use weapons, ya freaky bat lady!" 

"Watch what you say, Jou." Succubus Knight laughed. "You just may not know half of what you thing, uh? And I chose this!" she held her two hands out, and there formed a blade with a dragon's head on it. "The Sword of Dark Destruction!" 

Jou frowned. 'That is a magic card Yug always uses. It had the Darkness Monster's attack and defense by two-hundred, but this ain't no card game! It must really make her stronger! There must be a way..hey wait! What about that Final Fantasy game Honda is always playin' with Kero? Ya, dat Final Fantasy X! Of course. Jou, ya are very smart!' he held out his hand. "I chose my weapon." a long red blade appeared, with a strong silver handle. The hilt was decorated with extreme and in depth flames, and they seem to glow. "Flame Tan [1]!" 

"Flame Tan." Succubus Knight smiled. "Lets see if this really brings you the power of hino [2]!" 

"GO!"   
  


-------------   
  


"Reiza no Tenshi Souro [3]!" Sheila threw a punch at the crystal wall. A crack formed, but nothing more. "Dammit!" she yelled and sighed. She knew that her soul engry wouldn't be enough to crack her prison, and her "aibou" was too busy toying with Yugi's friends. 

"Nani?" 

Sheila looked up to see another crystal prison above her. Yugi looked down at her, and she smiled. "Hiya, Yug! Glad to see your safe!" she then closed her eyes. A yellow light formed around her, and she transferred it into her fist. "Reiza no Tenshi Souro!" she yelled and punched the wall again, this time the crack was larger. 

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked. 

"Trying to break through with me 'Reiza no Tenshi Souro' attack, Yug." Sheila wondered how water could exist inside this prison, without them drowning. "Oi, I am a baka. We are souls, not people." 

"Souls?! What happened to my body?" Yugi squeaked. "What happened to Yami? How did I die?" 

"Woah, slow down tiger." Sheila smiled. "The best I can guess is that Silphe also took your soul away. That would most likely mean that Yami-dude has your body under control." 

"Where is he? Why hasn't he saved me yet?" Yugi asked, worried about his yami. 

"I am sure he is fine." Sheila winked. "I bet he is here right now, sleeping." she then turned and sighed. "Might as well sing a song, uh? I mean, nothing else to do!" 

"Yami yo.... ame yo.... ima, oshiete. Tsuki yo... kaze yo... ima, kotaete. Tori yo... kumo yo... ima, oshiete. Nami yo.... kage yo.... ima, kotaete. Tooku.... tooku... haruka, tooku. [4]"   
  


----------------   
  


Jou was slammed into a tree, and blocked the Knight's next attack. His sword wasn't as strong as hers, but he still fought. Mai was important to him, and he wouldn't let her down. Jou growled as the knight came face to face with him. 

"Tell me, Jou." Succubus Knight smiled. "What is so important to you about her? She is snotty, and only cares about herself." 

"She helped me out!" Jou growled. He threw her off, and ducked as he swung. "And she helped Yug out too! She is good in mah book!" Jou then tripped into the small lake and shook water away from his hair. He looked at his sword, and wished to Ra that he knew how to use it. He then rolled over as the sword came at him. Jou decided to try something. "Hino no akuma!" he held the sword above his head and a giant flaming demon appeared. It circled above them. 

"No!" Succubus Knight gasped. "He has the ability of Spirit Power!" she cursed and blocked the huge flaming demon from hurting her. "You are strong, Jou! But not strong enough!" She held her sword out. "YAMI NO AKUMA!" she yelled. This time a large shadowed demon appeared, and crashed right into Jou. 

Jou screamed in pain and fell back into a tree. Water tippled down his face, and he coughed up some blood. He weakly looked up, and wondered what could have been such a blow. His eyes widened as he saw the dark demon standing behind Succubus Knight. Jou picked up his sword. "I won't lose to you, witch!" he threw his sword into the air. "Pryo fea!" a small fairy appeared with fiery wings and a dress of fire. "Attack that one!" 

The fea spun around and a large wild fire started. Mai screamed, but heard a voice in her head. /Don't be afraid. If you trust me, then you won't get hurt./ Mai nodded and let the fire touch her, but it was cool. 

"Some trick." Succubus Knight laughed. 

Suddenly the fire then turned into a larger fiery demon. He engulfed them all, and died down. Mai and Jou stood un-harmed, but Succubus Knight cursed. 

"I am done playing your games, little one." she growled. "EYE OF ILLUSION!" she cried. The same demon appeared again, and then it swarmed at Jou. 

Jou let out a cry of terror and pain, and felt as if he were being burned alive. The fire burnt down, and he fell to the ground, in worse pain than before. He weakly opened is eyes and watched in horror as Succubus Knight stole Mai's soul from his eyes. 'No..this is how Yami must have felt...' he then closed his eyes and all he knew was darkness.   
  


"JOU!" Sakura yelled and ran into the feild. She screamed when she saw Jou on the ground. She was frozen, and Anzu pushed by her. 

Anzu got to the ground and rolled Jou over. "Good he has a pulse. Someone help me get him back to the room, hurry!" 

Honda helped Anzu out, while Syaraon and Sakura looked for what could have happened. Yami stood up and helplessly looked down at Mai's empty shell. He turned. "It seems as if Jou was trying to save her." 

Sakura bent down and horror struck her eyes. "Just like Yugi.." she looked back up at them. "We have to go now." 

"We can't." Syaraon said. "Jou is out of it, really out of it." 

"He was using his soul power, Syaraon!" Sakura yelled. "The same power that you, me, and even Yami and Bakura have! His used his item that his soul was given, this blade! He was lucky he wasn't killed!" 

Yami turned around and looked at the darkened pink sky, it looked magenta. He remembered how he used to look at it all the time while he was inside the Crystal World, for two months he had. He was scared of this place, but he wouldn't let the others know. Yami narrowed his eyes. "I'll get you back, aibou, nothing will stop me!" 

Sakura looked at Syaraon, who sighed.   
  


------   
  


Yugi curled into a small ball and his eyes grew large as he saw the souls of others moving through the pink walls of the wall. He buried his face in his legs. "Yami..I miss you...Yami...where are you?" he looked up, and if he could cry, he most defiantly would. He remembered a song Sakura made, and softly began to sing to himself:   
  


"[5] 

Sasayaku kodachi kara tobidatsu tori no you ni Mugen no ashita e to habataite hoshii Yasumete 'ta tsubasa wo hirogeru sono hi made Kanashimi wa itsu demo watashi ni azukete ite." 

Yugi stopped and looked through the crystal ceiling. "Yami."   
  


~~~~~~   
  


Yugioh looked up as Yugi smiled at him. The Pharaoh smiled back, and the two walked together through the streets of Thinis. Suddenly Yugi asked if he could play with the others kids, and Yugioh smiled and nodded. He watched as his aibou played catch. 

Suddenly the ball went into the street, and Yugi ran after it. Yugioh was pulled back as a cart headed for Yugi. 

"Don't your highness, he is nothing more than a slave!" a guard said. 

"Aibou! Hikari!" Yugioh screamed as Yugi was hit by the cart. He pulled Yugi's body out, and cradled it. His tears fell on his pale light's face, and he sobbed. Many couldn't believe this one boy meant so much to the Pharaoh. Yugioh looked up evily at the one who had hurt his aibou, and he stood up. He brought a long knife out and killed him.   
  


----------------   
  


Yami got up from his bed. The feeling of his aibou clouded his judgement, and his thoughts. He got the feeling Yugi was dead...and he wanted to join him. Yami walked to the place were Jou had battled, and picked up a part of Jou's blade.....   
  
  
  


---------------   
  


end of chapter 12! Here are the translations:   
  


[1] - Flame Tan is Tidus's weapon, but I had NO idea what it looked like. 

[2] - Hino - Japanese - Fire 

[3] - Reiza no Tenshi Souro! - Laser Angel Soul! 

[4] - Yami yo.... ame yo.... ima, oshiete. Tsuki yo... kaze yo... ima, kotaete. Tori yo... kumo yo... ima, oshiete. Nami yo.... kage yo.... ima, kotaete. Tooku.... tooku... haruka, tooku - Japanese - Oh, darkness... Oh, rain... Please, now tell me. Oh, moon... Oh, wind... Please, now answer me. Oh, birds... Oh, clouds... Please, now tell me. Oh, waves... Oh, shadows... Please, now answer me. 

[5] - 

Sasayaku kodachi kara tobidatsu tori no you ni Mugen no ashita e to habataite hoshii Yasumete 'ta tsubasa wo hirogeru sono hi made Kanashimi wa itsu demo watashi ni azukete ite - Japanese - Like a bird taking flight from still whispering trees. I want to fly toward an infinite tomorrow. My rested wings will unfold until that day. Sorrow has always been left with me.   
  


Please don't kill me. :) 


	13. Ai seta koto sore dake de

A/: BAH, it is taking me a day to write each chapter. O.o I have no life, sorry ladies and guys. Sooo here is the next chapter. If you are confused on the soul thingie, here:   
  


The Soul power is the power or force the soul gives off. For example, Yugi's would be the power of "light", while Yami's would be "darkness". I think you all have figured out that Jou's is "fire". Well, Syaraon has "nature", Sakura's is based on all things, since she is the clow mistress. Anzu's would mostly be "light". Question is, who's light is brighter? Anzu or Yugi?   
  


-------   
  


Chapter Thirteen: Ai seta koto sore dake de 

If you love someone   
  


---------   
  


Yugi sat up and screamed. He grabbed his hand, and slowly saw a slash mark form on the pale translucent skin. Yugi quickly stood up, and backed against the wall, shaking. 'Something is wrong with Yami! I need to get out!' another pain gripped him, and he screamed louder. 

Sheila opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What is wrong, Yug?" 

"I-I don't know!" Yugi grunted through his pain. "S-Something must be wrong with Y-Yami!" 

"Oh no, not good!" Sheila growled, and turned around. "Make inu [1]!" 

Silphe growled. "How dare you, child! No matter, your time shall come." she smiled up at Yugi. "Ah, are we in pain, little one?" 

"What have you done!?" Yugi shrieked and fell to his knees. 

"Me? Oh I have done nothing!" Sliphe laughed. "Your little pharaoh has that done by himself." 

"What do you mean?!" Sheila snapped at the other woman, who currently was a hold of her body. 

"The Millennium Item Yugi poses, child." Slpihe smiled. "It connects Yugi and the pharaoh together. One feels the others pain. And, thanks to a little nightmare, Yugioh is off killing himself!" 

"No!" Yugi cried. "Yami would never to that!" 

"Not unless he lost the most precious thing to him, right Yugi?" Silphe laughed. "And if one of you dies, so will the other..slowly..and painfully." 

Yugi shook his head. "YAMI-KUN!" he cried out.   
  


------------   
  


Yami snapped his head up. He had just heard someone yell out his name, but he didn't see anyone. The piece of Jou's blade was still in his hand, but he was piercing the skin. He looked back at it, seeing the red blood fall from the blade on to the ground. He cringed in pain, but it wasn't anything near what he had lost. 

He had lost the only important thing in his life. His kindness, his light, his only thing he cared about more than anything. Yami closed his eyes in sorrow, and took the blade and pierced the skin of the other hand. He could feel the blood running down his arm, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with his light. Yami pressed harder, and tears began to fall. He had failed, and no matter what Sakura said, he had. Yami promised to protect his light, even if he himself died. If he couldn't protect Yugi now, he might as well die. Yami opened his eyes, his blurry vision pointed out the blood stains on the puzzle. 

He didn't care.   
  


~~~~~~In the Shadow Realm~~~   
  


Dark Magician girl screamed in pain and clutched her heart. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath and her eyes wide. The attack subsided, and the spell-caster monster stood. Levitating herself, Dark Magician girl flew past the darkness of the shadow realm, and found her brother with the Celtic Guardian. ~Brother!~ 

Dark Magician turned to her, and nodded. ~Yes, we felt it as well. Master is in trouble.~ 

~What if it is Little Master?~ the elvin guardian asked. ~We can feel his pain as well.~ 

~Or it could be both.~ Dark Magician Girl stated. ~Both Master and Chibi Master can feel another's pain.~ 

~Either way, sister.~ Dark Magician said. ~Someone is suffering, and we should know why. Even if it just Master or Little Master, we need to know.~ 

~True, Magician.~ Celtic Guardian agreed. ~If something isn't done, then all of us could be lost. If even the Little Master dies, then the Shadow Games will open, and destroy everything!~ 

~Even Mistress!~ Dark Magician Girl gasped. ~We must go now..but who? One must stay and keep the caios down. No doubt that this has affected everyone that belongs to Master.~ 

Celtic Guardian bowed. ~I shall stay here, and keep everything down. You are the strongest of us, and can only ask what is wrong. I will inform my sister, Mystical Elf, and brother, Ancient Elf. We won't let whatever has happened let the Games get away. Master wanted them sealed, and sealed they shall be.~ 

~Good-bye, Guardian!~ Dark Magician Girl kissed his check, and disappeared. 

~Good-bye. Please take care. We shall be back.~ Dark Magician gave a hug, and patted his back. He then too, disappeared.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Yami shook in grief, as the blade came further into his hand. The sooner he died, the better. He couldn't be without his light...it was all he had left. 

Dark Magician appeared behind Yami. "Master!" he gasped he then flew above him, and snatched the blade from him. 

"Give it back, now!" Yami ordered through his tears. 

Dark Magician Girl blinked. "Master, why do you torment yourself? What has happened?" 

"Yugi....is gone..." Yami cried and fell to his knees. 

"Chibi Master?!" Dark Magician Girl gasped. "How can that be!?" 

"He is not dead, master." Dark Magician said. "If he was, you wouldn't be here. The soul connection would be broken. You would disappear, and return to the Shadow Realm...until someone else solved your puzzle." 

Yami's eyes filled with even more fear. The cold, darkness, evil, insanity all came back to him. His body began to shake, and blood still pored from his scared hands. "...no.." 

"It is true, Master." Dark Magician Girl said. "Yugi would be dead, and you would be alone..not even Mistress could see you." 

Yami clutched the side of his face. "No! That isn't true! Tenshi and hikari will always be there!" 

"Master, not forever." Dark Magician said. "One day, they will die and leave you." 

Yami shook his head furiously. "No! Yugi said he'll never leave me!" 

"He can't keep that promise, Master." replied the magician. "Neither can you." 

Yami's eyes widened. 

"You can't always be there for Little Master. One day, you won't be needed. One day, Little Master will be confidant to be on his own, he will have learned his lesson from you. Little Master is strong, but he won't always need you." 

"I don't want to go there...not there....." Yami sobbed and pounded his fists on the ground. "It was cold there...no light! No hope! No faith! NO LOVE!" he yelled in sorrow. 

"Master?" Dark Magician Girl asked. "If you kill yourself, will you have that? Will you have faith, hope, love, light? Will you have Mistress or Little Master? Will you solve anything?" 

Yami laid down on the grass and cried. "Why bother living? I can't do anything right, everything I do is never right! I kill un-mercifully. Women, children, men, families!" he pounded his fist on the ground. "I cruse the day I was born, the day I was Pharaoh, the day I was TRAPPED!" 

Dark Magician Girl blinked and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Sakura behind a tree, seeming half-asleep. The spell-caster could tell Sakura had just now come, and was stricken by the Pharaoh's words. She turned back to her brother, and tried to tell him. Dark Magician just shook his head and leaned down to his master. 

"Master? Perhaps we should head back? I am sure everyone is worried about you, especially Mistress." Dark Magician helped his master up, and patted his back. His eyes went to his sister, who was still looking at the tree. "Sister, is something wrong?" 

"No! Nothing, never mind brother." Dark Magician Girl shook her head. She put her master's arm around her shoulders, as did her brother. They helped Yami limp back to the city in the trees.   
  


Sakura looked down. There was the Hope, or Void card. Her lips let out a heavy sigh. "I knew this would never last. He is still angry, and I cannot blame him! Sometimes, I cruse myself for even thinking of putting him in that puzzle." 

"Mamma!" Hope shook her head. "If you didn't, he wouldn't be safe. Pharaoh is just to blind to see what you have given him. You have given him a place to be safe." 

"But he doesn't want that, Hope, he wants..." she sighed. "He wants to die and be with his family. I ripped that from him.....Sak-ku-rah stole that from him." 

Hope blinked. "Maybe we should just get back to Jou."   
  


----------   
  


Anzu smiled as Jou opened his eyes. "Jou-chan! You're alright, thank god." she hugged her friend, and helped Honda bandage the rest of his wounds. 

"What..happened?" 

Syaraon looked up from his leaning position against the wall. "Jou-sama. You have used the special power your soul was given in the Cauldron. It was blessed with a blade of fire, which you also used." 

"What about Mai?" Jou asked weakly. 

"She is gone." Syaraon said sadly. "By the time we got there, she was gone." 

Anzu blinked. "Where is Yami and Sakura?" 

"Right here, Hikari Mistress." 

They all turned to see the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl sit Yami down on the bed. Anzu gasped at Yami's slit palms. "Yami, what happened?" 

"Someone is toying with our Master's mind, making him think things that are not real." Dark Magician said. "They tricked him into thinking Little Master was dead. This couldn't happen, but they hit his button, er so to speak. Master tried to kill himself." 

"He tried to commit suicide?!" Syaraon gasped. He stopped leaning. "Yami what is your problem!? You should know when something isn't right! You should know that Yugi wouldn't be dead without you being affected!" 

"I don't know anything, anymore." Yami whispered and looked at the ground. 

"Please, Master Syaraon." Dark Magician Girl pleaded. "Our Master is in a confused state, and lost. Much how most human beings become, according to Guardian Brother." 

"Who is that?" Honda asked. 

"You will find out, Master Honda." Dark Magician said flatly. "Right now, I believe the best thing to do is leave." 

"What about Sakura? Where is she?" Anzu asked. 

"I am here." 

Dark Magician Girl faced her mistress, seeing the hurt inside her eyes. She bit her lip. "Mistress, may I ask you of something?" 

"Yes." 

"I would asked if my brother and I can stay, to protect you." Dark Magician Girl said, and bowed. 

Sakura's eyes filled up with fire. "I don't care, and don't ask me! I have told everyone I do not want to bother with the affairs of the monsters, or the Shadow Realm! You all know I hate it, and that stupid game!" 

"Stupid game, Mistress?" Dark Magician asked. 

"Yes!" Sakura said, outraged. "It does nothing but separate people from their loved ones! It does nothing but turn those who love one another against each other!" 

"Please, Sakura-ko, calm down!" Syaraon pleaded. 

"Mistress.." Dark Magician Girl asked in a hurt voice. 

Sakura shook her head. "If Yami wants to curse the day that I saved him, than let him! I will not, I repeat, will not be apart of this stupid fight for power! My job was to protect Earth using my powers, not fight over the power of a stupid thing I have no job with!" 

"No connection?" Dark Magician questioned. "You were married to Master in Egypt. Your brother was a Prince of Egypt, and both had the Shadow Realm power." 

"And it both destroyed them!" Sakura yelled, and even Yami cringed. "Just leave me alone!" she ran past them all and out the door. 

Yami hung his head. He then looked up, and balled his fists. The pharaoh stood and followed after her.   
  


Jou sat up and sighed. "Were you able to get Mai's body?" 

"What good would have it done, Jou?" Anzu asked. "They have her soul." 

Jou cursed. "I hate this! First I try to save my sister, and now I can't save Mai! What good am I?" 

"Jou, you have a good heart, that is what matters!" Honda said. 

"He is right, Hino Master." Dark Magician Girl nodded. "Don't worry, my brother and I will help you find your love." 

"Love? I never said that!" 

"It is very easy to see, Jou-sama." Syaraon said. 

Anzu giggled. "Yeah, it is!" 

"Hey, stop pickin' on me!" 

"But Jou, it is so easy!" 

"Shut aup ya pointy haired dimwit!" 

"What your mouth, mop-top!" 

"Dat's it, Honda, your dead!" 

Dark Magician Girl giggled, and turned to her brother. "Is something wrong?" 

Dark Magician shook his head. "Nothing that we can fix."   
  


--------------   
  


Sakura stopped. "Yami, stop following me." she turned on her heel, and Yami almost ran into her. She looked into his ruby eyes, and fire roared with in hers. "Don't you understand anything?" 

Yami glared right back at her. "I understand that we must help get rid of this Silphe, together." 

"I don't want anything to do with you, don't you get it?!" Sakura yelled. "You seem to hate me, so why do you try and convince me that we should be together?!" 

The Pharaoh took her wrists, and looked straight into her eyes. "Because, then why did we meet again?" 

Sakura yanked her wrists away and saw blood tippling down her arms. Her eyes widened and she looked at Yami. She took his hands, and turned them to face up. Sakura felt sickened by what she saw. "Why, Yami?" 

"I thought I had lost everything, tenshi." Yami whispered. 

Sakura blinked. She could since her lover's pain, angst, anger, and hate. Sakura took out a white napkin, the one she had used to help Jou's forehead. She licked a clean part of it, and took the Millennium Puzzle in her hands. 

Yami watched, almost intrigued by what she was doing. His blood red eyes watched as she cleaned the dried blood from the surface of the Puzzle. He looked down at it. 

Sakura then frowned and took out to wrapping bandages. She was grateful Syaraon told her to bring a first aid kit. Her hands slowly wrapped Yami's palms, and then she smiled. "All done..is something else wrong?" 

Yami took the puzzle into his hands. "It is my gift, it is my curse." he said flatly. 

"Gift or curse, it gives you love." Sakura smiled. "Yugi loves you." 

Cautiously, Sakura took a note out of her pocket. She handed it to Yami, and watched nervously as he scanned the Japanese script on it. She wasn't to happy with the face Yami gave her. 

"What is this? What does this mean?" he asked, baffled by what seemed lyrics. 

"You can't read it, can't you." Sakura said disappointedly. She took the note, and closed her eyes. "When you were taken from Yugi, he found the note you left him. Yugi then came to me, and asked me to wright a song for you." she looked up at him, feeling tears coming up. "H-he wished you could hear it." 

Yami nodded sadly. "Sakura-ko, I miss him." 

"He misses you too, Yami." Sakura said. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and Yami wrapped his arms around her. "Why don't you ever let your emotions out?" 

"I shouldn't, it shows weakness." Yami muttered softly. 

"Yami, your human." Sakura whispered. "You have weaknesses, like them or not, but you do. It is just part of being human." she closed her eyes. 

"How do you know Yugi loves me?" 

"Kanashii koi nande nai to, anata wa osturi to itta. Ai seta koto sore dake de, shita wa senanda to [1]." Sakura said and kissed Yami's nose.   
  


ami kissed Sakura passionately. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but light and almost feathery. He opened his eyes and put his forehead to hers. "Aishiteru Sak-ku-rah, eien ni[2]." 

"I know." Sakura smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "I say we head back, and..woah!" she yelped as Yami carried her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes, yawning. 

"Oyasuminasai [3], tenshi." Yami whispered and went back to the others.   
  


-------   
  


Dark Magician looked up, and his sister stood. All eyes were on Yami as he walked in. Yami nodded. "Lets go, all of us."   
  


========   
  


[1] There isn't a sad love, you said so. If you love someone, there's nothing else you need. (From Tenchi Forever: I can hear a love song) 

[2] I love you Sak-ku-rah, eternally. 

[3] Good night [angel]   
  


A/N: I lost myself in this chapter. O.o So much angsty stuff in this, uh? If there is any confusion, Jou is "Fire Master", Anzu is "Light Master", Yami is "Master", Yugi is "little master", and Sakura is "Mistress." Don't you feel so bad for kaiba? Gettin' his soul ripped out!? Geez, more fellow. 


	14. Semenai de kesnanai de makenai de

Shadow Spirit: thanks! I was trying to make it depressing, and I think it worked. Thanks bud. ~_^   
  


NOTE: heavy cursing. Like "bastard" "bitch" or any other ones like it.   
  


-------------   
  


Chapter Fourteen: Semenai de kesnanai de makenai de 

Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!   
  


------------   
  


Dark Magician turned to the group. His sister stood by his side, for they were leading them through the terror's of the Crystal World. They were close the "head quarters" of the world, but so far away mentally. Dark Magician Girl felt something near, but said nothing. 

"Geez, mah feet hurt." Jou sighed. "Do does mah head, arms, and legs." 

"You're the one who had to be the hotshot, Jou-chan!" Sakura whispered. Stopping, Sakura pondered about the "Cruel Angel." What was it? Was it a spirit, or a chosen human? Did it just destroy those who disturbed the triangle, or the whole world. Or, was it the Angel of Death the bible[1] spoke of? She snapped from her thoughts as Anzu sighed. 

Anzu had her piece of the Triangle of Light around her neck. It was strung on, and she shook her head. "Nani...how much longer??" 

"A night, at tops, Mistress Anzu." Dark Magician Girl smiled. She then turned. "How about we stay here and rest? My brother and I can scope out the area." 

"What are you thinking, sister?" her brother asked. "We shouldn't leave them like that." 

"Humans need to talk to themselves, brother." Dark Magician girl said sadly. "No matter what brother, we are not humans." 

Sakura watched them leave, and she leaned against a tree. Her cargo blue jeans where stained with grass stains, and her tank top(with blue butterflies) was also stained. Her emerald eyes looked at the bright pink sky, meaning it was still daylight. She closed her eyes and let the wind, if that is what you would call it, blow through her hair. 

Jou sat down, and crossed his legs. He looked at the ground, arms behind his head. The blond's mind raced through the events, and he pondered on how he could use his sword, or possibly, he was the only one who could ever summon a soul item. 

"You seemed troubled, Jou-chan." Sakura said softly, opening one eye. 

"It is just dese swords and stuff." Jou told her. "I have a sword, but am I da only one with an item?" 

"Every soul is blessed with something, Jou-chan." Sakura responded. "You just happen to have the sword of fire. I am blessed with my cards, and Anzu this Triangle." 

"What about me?" Honda asked. 

"It'll be shown to you, when u need to, Honda-chan." 

Jou turned his gaze up to Sakura. "What about...Yam?" 

Yami perked up at the mention of his name. He hated how they had come up with variations of "Yami", but he said nothing. 

Sakura looked at the sky again. "Jou-chan, I...would have to say his ability to control monsters." she blinked. "Or, it could be that dagger.." 

"What dagger?" Yami questioned. 

Sakura closed her eyes again. "Do you remember that sword your father gave you, Yami?" 

Yami's mind flashed to the dream he had before he woke up at the lodge. He looked at his hands. "Why such and evil weapon?" 

"Why were you chosen to lead the Shadow Realm?" Sakura said. "Sometimes, Yami-kun, it is best not to know." 

Yami frowned, a growl of hatred in his voice. He hated how Sakura was sometimes to wise..or right. "I want to know, dammit, Sakura!" 

Sakura glared right back at him. "And I don't want you to know, Yami-kun! I wish you knew very little of your past!" 

"Why? So I could be tortured for the rest of my life? Of not knowing why things happen, or why people are out to kill me?" Yami growled. "Like Silphe, I never knew her!" 

"You met her just once, Yami-kun!" Sakura stood up, pounding her fist into the tree. "She was a little girl. You almost ran her over with our carriage as we were visiting Thinis. She used her powers to protect herself, and therefor throwing our carriage off the street. She got out of it, and beat her up. Complain and bitching about how she didn't know who you where, or how powerful your were!" Sakura took a breath. "You banished her, from the kingdom..from Egypt! Anzu, er Mecca, decided to take her to Greece with her. She was only six years old Yami! She wasn't old enough to leave her family like that!" 

Yami said nothing. 

"This is why I don't like you to know the past, Yami-kun! Your still a cold hearted bastard with out Yugi!" Sakura kicked the tree she was standing next to. "And you wonder why she was trying to kill you? You tore her from her family!" 

Anzu, Jou, and Honda were struck by her words, and firmness. Sakura rarely yelled at anyone. They all found that Sakura was serious about Yami not finding things out, maybe for his own safety. Anzu then brought attention to her. "What is this "crystal" head quarters like?" 

Syaraon, for speaking of the first time sighed. "It is almost like underground tunnels. According to Green Phantom King, if we continue on this path, we can find a passage way to the underground tunnels." 

"It sounds a bit risky." Honda said. 

"Of course, dimwit!" Anzu sighed. "This whole thing is risky!" 

"But worth it." Jou said sadly. "I didn't let my sister down, and I am not going to let Mai down either!" 

The two spell casters came back. "Lets go." 

------------- 

Sakura's eyes gazed into the dying fire, and her heart was heavy. Her eyes were wet, and she glanced up as Anzu joined her that night. "Nani?" 

"Dashoutie, Sakura?" Anzu sat next to her. "Why do you let him hurt you like this?" 

"Love isn't all good, Anzu-chan." Sakura whispered. "It has it's ups and downs, but now it seems to have more downs...than ever." she sat up. "I was thinking..." 

"Thinking what?" she asked. 

"...about Yami and Yugi." Sakura whispered. "I-I don't think Yami and I should be togther." she clutched her pants, as a few tears fell from her face. 

"Why? You were in Egypt, why not now?" Anzu asked. 

"B-Because.." Sakura said in a shaken voice. "Haven't you seen it Anzu-chan? Have you felt it?" she closed her eyes, more tears streaming down her face. 

"Feel and seen what?" Anzu asked. 

Sakura took a deep breath. "The way Yami and Yugi act to one another?" she gazed upon Anzu. "I-I know I probably sound a bit jealous....of Yugi." 

"Sakura, you not making sense." Anzu stated. 

Sakura looked up at the sky. "Yugioh used to look at me the same way he does for Yugi. Love, compassion, kindness in his eyes. He doesn't for me, but now for Yugi." she closed her eyes. "I should not be Yami's koi, nor tenshi....Yugi should." 

Anzu blinked, chocked up. That was why Sakura looked longingly at Yami most of the time. She felt tears slide down her face. "Gomen n, Sakura-chan..I am so sorry. So sorry." 

"This is how love is a guess." Sakura whispered, bring her eyes to Anzu. "I first loved Syaraon-kun, then ran to Yami-kun..now I am all alone." 

"Yami still loves you." Anzu whispered. 

Shaking her head, Sakura made for tears fall down. "Not the way he used to..he loves Yugi, I can see it." she ran her fingers through her hair. "But, I do wish the best for Yami. If he wants to be with Yugi-chan, and it makes him happy...then I agree." 

"What about you?" asked Anzu. 

"Anything could be worse than this.." Sakura muttered. "No, nothing could. Even if my soul was tortured for three millennia. It doesn't add up to my pain." she covered her face with her hands. "I hate it when I get mad at him like this, Anzu-chan. It makes me feel as if I don't know him, as if I don't care about him." 

Anzu put a arm on the weeping Sakura, and turned slightly. She saw Yami with his eyes open, watching the two. She frowned and her eyes widened as she saw a silver tear creeping down his face. She glared at him, feeling rage inside her. He was causing all of Sakura's pain, every single bit.   
  


Jou opened and eye as he felt something stir. He sat up, and gazed around. Drawing his flame sword form air, he shouted everyone awake. He growled. "Somethin' just aint right." 

Sakura drew the Staff of Amon Ra, and looked at Yami for answers. Yami shook his head, not knowing. Suddenly a beast leapt out from the bushes. "OH MY GOD!" Sakura yelped as it jumped on her, and started to bite her arms as she tried to get away. 

"It's the Fusionist!" Yami growled as he kicked the winged cat from Sakura and helped her up. "It is a Fusion of Petit Angel and Mystical Sheep type 2!" he pushed himself on top of Sakura as the golden winged-cat cam clawing down at them. 

Jou pointed his sword to it. "Salamandra!" he called and sent a flaming serpent at the monster. 

The Fusionist fell to the ground, smoke rising from its purple fur. Its golden eyes glared at it's attacker, and swished its bushy pink tail. With a final growl, it collapsed. 

Yami got off Sakura and glared. Succubus Knight stood in front of them, clapping. He ran and tried to punch her, but was tricked and fell to the ground. He rolled down the hill, and into some bushes. 

"Yami-kun! Tenshi!" Sakura yelled and ran after him. 

Succubus Knight laughed. "Lets finish this, for I grow old of toying with you!" 

"I am growin' old of ya bitchin'!" Jou growled. "Now, lets get to it!" he summoned the Salamandra again, and Succubus took it head on. 

"Strong you are, Jou!" Succubus Knight sneered and her arm had 3rd degree burns on it. "Yet, prepare for your demise!"   
  


Sakura looked around and put her hands to her mouth. "Yami-kun! Yami-kun!" she yelled. She heard moaning, and a flash of light. Sakura ran to the spot and moved the bushes away. There lay Yami, on his back with scratches on his face. His bandaged hands had blood stains on them. "Oh god, Yami-kun, can you hear me!?" 

Yami slowly raised and shook his head. He blinked and turned to Sakura, smiling evilly. Sakura noticed that his red eyes were even darker. "Sakura-ko.." he said seductively. 

Sakura yelped and jumped back as he jumped at her. Sakura flipped him over, and kicked him down. Something wasn't right, she knew it. She screamed as Yami pulled out his Soul Dagger. 

The dagger was a pure silver blade. The hilt stuck out to make it look like a cross, embowered with crystal white jewels. Sakura screamed as it snagged her arm, and she kicked Yami hard in the gut. 

Yami gasped and stumbled back. He dropped his dagger and held his gut. Sakura watched as a small figure appeared above Yami. It was a girl, half angel and the other demon. 

"The Change of Heart!" Sakura gasped. 

The angel-demon entered Yami again, and he took up his blade. He swung at Sakura, but she jumped. He growled. 

"Shot Card! Come to my aid!" Sakura called and the shot appeared. It aimed itself right at the blade, and shot it from Yami's hand. Sakura landed on a tree branch with the card in her hand. 

"Get down here!" Yami snarled. 

"Iie, tenshi wake up!" Sakura screamed. "Wake up, Yami!" she screamed and fell from the tree, as a blade stuck from her shoulder. 

Dark Magician ran from the hills, and gasped at what he saw. His master had hurt his mistress! Dark Magician flew over and knew what had happened. He aimed his staff at his master. 'I am sorry..' he thought. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" he yelled. 

Yami fell to his knees shaking. The Change of Heart screamed and broke into glittering dust. Yami clutched his head and smiled. "Thank you, Dark Magician." 

The spell caster nodded. 

Yami held Sakura in his arms, and wedged his knife from her shoulder. He ran a finger over her face and sighed.   
  


Jou smiled. He tossed his blade at Succubus Knight, and stabbed her in the gut. He frowned as she laughed. 

"Oh so you destroyed me." she sneered. "Don't worry...I have much more is store for you! Maybe you should see how Sakura is feeling!" with that she disappeared.   
  


Yami gasped as Sakura's skin paled and her eyes glazed over. "Sakura-ko? Tenshi?" 

Sakura couldn't see that well. Her eyes made everything blurry, but she could tell by the aura they gave off. Sakura wrapped her arms around Yami. "Yami-kun..." 

Dark Magician Girl blinked. "Brother, there is no blood." 

"His knife was poisoned." Syaraon said darkly. "The same poison that the Sword of Dark Destruction carries." 

"What would that do?" Yami said angrily. "Tell me, now!" 

"It slowly kills it's victims.." Syaraon said slowly. "If we can't get Sakura to the underground tunnels...she is dead."   
  


---------   
  


a/n: bum!! Will sakura make it? Can yami save her? Why is Silphe playing games with them? Find out in later chapters. Gomen ne about the cliffhanger.   
  
  
  



	15. Anata no yuku saki wa suishou no mori ni...

A/n: glad to know ppls love this story! Anyways, chapter 15! My longest fiction so far! :0 

note: if a character talks in -.....- it means it is in a different language, manly Egyptian.   
  


------------- 

Chapter Fifteen: Anata no yuku saki wa suishou no mori ni naru 

And they path before you becomes a forest of crystals 

-------------   
  


Yugi covered his ears as the wails of souls got louder. He opened his eyes as the feelings of pain, confusion, sadness and hatred flushed over him. Yugi pressed his hands harder over his ears, and finally he yelped out. /Yami..what is wrong..Yami? Yami can you hear me? YAMI?/ 

Yugi's eyes widened and a sparkle came to them. There was a voice..one that was deep and wise...and in a ancient tongue. Yugi almost cried in happiness, he could understand small bits of the dead Egyptian language. Suddenly everything changed and Yugi was now standing. He looked around, finding that it was in a dark room. Lowering his hands, Yugi crept more into the darkness. 

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a figure all bunched up in a ball. He was frightened at who is might be, but heard quiet sobs. Yugi gulped and bent on his knees, waiting to see if the other person would notice, and he didn't. Taking his small hand, Yugi placed it on the other's arm and shook gently. He recoiled as the other stopped and stiffened. 

-Go away! Leave me alone (sob)!- 

Yugi could only pick out pieces of what the other was saying, but he got the main idea. He decided to try. -I was just wondering where I was....gomen ne.- he finished the last part in Japanese. Yugi stood up and began to slowly walk away. The then was caught of guard when something gently grabbed his hand. Yugi froze. 

"Aibou?" 

Yugi closed his eyes and slowly turned. He found himself eye to eye with the tall Pharaoh, with Yugi's clothes. Yugi squeaked a mutter surprise. "Yami!" he chocked a sob and wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh. "Yami, I found you, finally I found you!" he cried. "It was scary! There are ghosts everywhere, and wailing..and sorrow! Yami I can't take it!" 

Yami held Yugi in his arms, and never wanted to let go. "Aibou, this is my soul room...and when I wake up you'll be gone.." 

"Then don't wake up!" 

"I have to, Sakura-ko is dying." 

Yugi stepped back. "Nani?! Sakura-chan is what?!" 

Yami closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Sakura-ko was stabbed by a poisonous weapon..it is slowly killing her inside." Yugi blinked as his eyes filled with tears. "The only way to save her is by getting to were you are...but I don't know...." 

Yugi bit his lip and looked at the ground. He felt Yami's mind slowly waking up, and he knew that is darker half would soon be gone, leaving him to be tortured by wails. Yugi brought up his head and kissed Yami's cheek. "Sayonara, Yami!" he smiled. 

Yami blushed and smiled. -Thank you.- he closed his eyes, and cried as he felt is light leaving him. 

---------------- 

Yami's eyes fluttered open and he blinked. He could feel a warmth from his Millennium Puzzle, and that brought a smile to his face. A sudden pain jolted from his back, from where Sakura had thrown him down. Yami winced slightly, then looked down at Sakura, who he was holding. He noticed that no blood was coming from the wound, and he was concerned. 

Everything was quiet. Yami could hear the gasps and wheezes coming from Sakura. He slowly bent down to her ear. "Tenshi? Are you alright?" 

Sakura opened her eyes. They weren't a deep emerald, but a bright dulled color. Her eyes were bad, and she could only see blurs. She blinked and smiled. "H-Hai." 

"You don't look alright.." 

"You seem happy, Yami-kun." Sakura pointed out, sensing Yami's hurt and happiness. 

Yami smiled. "I saw him, Tenshi! I saw aibou." 

"How?" 

"I-I don't know! He just showed up in my soul room..and..and.." 

"Yami-kun, calm the hell down." Sakura scolded gently. She ran her knuckles down his cheek, smiling a small smile. "You sound like a little kid on Christmas morning." 

"I never understood that holiday." Yami muttered. He had been dragged to Sakura's Christmas party that past December by his light. Yami looked down at his silver friendship ring that he wore on his pinkie. A smile formed and he looked down at Sakura. "I guess it is time to wake up." 

Sakura nodded and turned her head to Dark Magician, who nodded in return. She sat up, feeling a pain go through her back. 

"Tenshi, maybe you should just..let me carry you." Yami said. "I don't think your should walk.." 

"I am not going to let this de-humanize me, Yami-kun." said Sakura. She stood up and smiled as Syaraon welcomed her. 

Jou yawned. "C'mon man...ten more minutes..." 

"Hino Master..you have to get up." Dark Magician said. 

"Nah, I just wanna sleep mon! Come on.." he rolled over and smacked his head into the spell casters staff. "Ow, damn that hurt, ow!" 

Honda laughed and helped his buddy up. "Come on dude, they'll leave us behind." 

"I'm hungry." Anzu said. 

---------   
  


Anzu's mouth dropped open. They were finally out of the forest, and now it seemed like civilization. She gazed in awe as a crystal pink bridge was expanded over a deep blue river, and on the other side what seemed like a small town. She turned and blinked. "This is beautiful!" 

"Yeah, but so were the forests." Syaraon said. "Just remember we are in grave danger, Anzu-sama." he then turned. "I need a group to come with me into that town." 

Jou, Honda, and Yami agreed and followed Syaraon. Sakura and Anzu stood on the bridge. Sakura's vision was completely pitch black now, but she told no one. She blinked and turned her head to were Anzu stood. 

"This is beautiful, ne Sakura?" Anzu smiled and leaned over, looking at the water. "Everything is so beautiful here...but dangerous. The rose has thorns they say." she blinked and gazed at Sakura. "You can't see it...can you?" 

Sakura shook her head. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Anzu questioned. 

"We can't do anything about it." said Sakura. "Why bother to try?" she turned her head to were she heard footsteps. 

"Yo, come on! Dey got food!" Jou called. "It is a village of faes. Ya know? Like da Petit Angel, Shining Friendship, Farrieries Gift? And even one I haven't seen before! Come on!" 

Sakura followed Anzu closely and blinked as the stopped. She felt Yami wrap his arm around her waist. Sakura have a small cry and gasp as a jolting pain went through her shoulder. She brushed it off and blinked. 

"Welcome, mortals and living ones." the main fairy said. "We welcome you to our homes." 

Syaraon lifted an eyebrow. "There is more to this place then there seems." 

"Quiet true." Dark Magician said. "Please, Gyakutenno Megami. They need to know, or at least my master." 

"Which one is your master, I wonder, Dark Magician." Gyakutenno Megami stated. 

"My master is this one." Dark Magician pointed to the ex-pharaoh. "I have been with him his whole life, and I plan to be there for him until the end of time." 

Another fairy, named Spirit of the Harp, looked to her maiden. "Megami-sama! Do you wish me to show them?" 

"They must prove themselves worthy." Gyakutenno Megami stated. She stood and walked up to Sakura and Yami. She rose her long grey hand and placed it on the center of his chest. 

Spirit of the Harp began to play a soft soothing melody. "This song was created by the gods, but you mortals took it up as a silly lullaby." she closed her eyes. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, star light star bright." 

Yami blinked as the fairy removed her hand. There stood a crystal. It was a small circular one, glowing of an aura of golden. As the mist aura moved around it, he saw darker golden spots. "What does this have to do with anything?" 

"Yami-kun.." Sakura whispered, trying to hold her pain. "I think that may be your Soul Crystal..the one thing that keeps the soul alive.." she squinted. 

Gyakutenno Megami smiled. "She knows much, for a young one. I will let both of you go. Spirit-chan! Lead them into the Cauldron."   
  


----------   
  


Yami blinked. He gazed around the room of white mist, and his eyes settled on a strange figure. He was tall, had long yellow-green hair, blue eyes, dragon like ears and horn. He held a staff and wore robes of silver and gold. -Who are you?- 

"You speak of the old language still, I am impressed Yugioh." he said. 

"You have no right to call me by me name!" Yami growled. 

"Yes I do." he said. "I raised your crystal from just a little speck of gold. I do have a right." he bowed. "I am known as Dragon Human, or just D-Human." he smiled. 

"Please, what do you mean?" Sakura asked in a small voice. 

"Very simply, Sak-ku-rah." Dragon Human said. "Follow me." he turned. "You see, every single human being as a soul, as you know. This soul is housed in the body, but there is more. To make the soul strong and live forever, the Soul Crystals are used to give the soul life. Yet some crystals are blessed with even more special powers." 

-What do you mean by that, Dragon Warrior.- Yami asked. 

"Very simple, Pharaoh, yet again." Dragon Human stopped and turned. Suddenly the mist disappeared and then a black sky with stars filled every single inch of the room. "This is the Cauldron of Souls. Every soul begins it's life here. Every star is a soul." he moved his arms around. "Some souls are need to be blessed with special powers that can help the soul grow. 

"For example. Sak-ku-rah's family, on her father's side, was blessed with the power of her cards. The cards are almost like a body for the spirits, but they connect to the Soul Crystal of their master." 

"So that means I can summon them without using my cards?" Sakura asked. 

"Yes." Dragon Human smiled. "Master Jou was blessed with fire, and Anzu was blessed with the ability to hold the Triangle that you seek. Pharaoh was blessed with the ability to over throw any monster from the Shadow Realm." he blinked. "Sometimes to make the soul able to use the powers more, they are given items. Like Flame Tan, and your staff, mistress." 

"And my puzzle?" 

"You Sennen Puzzle was given to you for a simple reasons. One, to lock the games away, two, so you and your light could always be together." Dragon Human smiled. "In this realm, both you and little Yugi were great friends." 

"Why don't I remember?" 

"Because for safety, the soul will forget." Dragon Human said. "The soul is sent to Earth to have experiences and grow, then comes back here." 

"A Circle." said Sakura. "We are born here, and we come back here when our bodies died." 

Yami bit his lip. "Will I come back?" 

The place fell silent, even the soothing melody that went through the realm quieted. Dragon Human closed his eyes. "When your soul is mature enough to come back, and once you have completed your mission." 

"When will that be?" 

"I am not sure." 

Sakura blinked. "So what does this have to do with the Knife of Ice?" 

"That is the reason the soul cannot come back, if struck by that." Dragon Human said. "It targets the Soul Crystal, destroying it. That is why it is the only way to destroy an eternal soul. Every crystal has a guardian. But in your case, Pharaoh, your crystal and soul are to guard Yugi's." 

Yami felt like crying. This was too much, not only was Yugi's mortal life for him to protect..but his eternal soul. He closed his eyes, wondering if Yugi should know. 

"No Pharaoh, Yugi should not need to know." Dragon Human said. "Yugi is innocent, and he is supposed to be. His crystal is very fragile...a simple thing could destroy it." 

-Why?- 

"Because, he is pure." Dragon Human blinked. "He is almost the pure being of light itself. His crystal is so small and easy to hurt..why do you think that he was so easy to be picked on? The other mature crystals find it easy, and try to prove themselves better." 

-And me?- 

Dragon Human tried to word it right. "In a lot of ways, your the dark being of darkness. You are not as much as more. Remember your crystal? Very few dark golden spots are shown..you are more pure." 

Sakura nodded. "Can you tell of us this time that comes before the Triangle of Light is completed?" 

"It is a legend. The Cruel Angel will come and destroy all sin of Earth. Yet, the chosen one for the Angel is so pure..that it is hard. The Triangle is needed to be completed before the destruction of Man happens." Dragon Human said. "This Silphe is after the triangle to travel back into time, and destroy the Pharaoh. This means that Yugi's soul crystal will be so unstable with out a contrasting of darkness, it'll shatter." 

"Why Yugi?" Sakura asked. 

"Because, he is the only one with the power to defeat her." Dragon Human said. 

"Who is this Angel?" Yami demaned. 

"Clouded it is to see, pharaoh." Dragon Human looked as Sakura left. 

"I'm going back.." Sakura said weakly. 

Yami blinked confusedly as he saw a girl of twelve appear next to Sakura. She had light blue hair, more of a cyan color, and ruby eyes. She turned to him and blinked, then helped Sakura leave. "Who?" 

"That is her guardian." said Dragon Human.   
  


----------   
  


A Rogue Doll destroyed more homes. She was under the influence of a Change of Heart. She turned and fought with Jou, who lost. Finally the doll found her target and went up face to face with Sakura. 

Sakura couldn't see. "Shield!" she called and the card protected her from the attack. She yelped as the force flung her into a wall, and she collapsed. Her breathing got fast as the wound dug deeper into her soul. Sakura screamed. 

Yami ran out and blinked. "Nani!?" He tackled the Rouge Doll, and was thrown back. He covered himself as the wave blast hit him, but only scratched his back. Yami's eyes flooded with tears as he saw the friendship ring that his aibou gave him break. He held the three pieces in his hand, tears streaming down his face. 

Another blood bone chilling scream came from Sakura, it was pure angst. Sakura grabbed her heart and screamed more. Suddenly she could see, and she watched as the Rouge Doll summoned the Reaper of Cards. Sakura tried to back away, but used the Return card to destroy the reaper. Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped and wheezed for breath. Rouge Doll was destroyed by Gyakutenno Megami. 

Yami collected himself and ran to Sakura. He held her close, and didn't notice that she lost her sight again. Her buried his face in her neck and tried to get her to calm down. 

"Ya...mi?" 

Yami looked at her. "What?" 

Sakura blinked as tears ran down her face. "What color is the sky?" she asked weakly, and gazed at the sky. "Is it dark? Light? Beautiful?" 

Yami bit his lip, feeling tears run down his face. He gazed at the sky. "It is magenta koi, just like it always is." he held her close. "But not as lovely and graceful as you." 

Sakura felt as if she was slowly falling asleep. "Ashiteru...Yugio.." her eyes closed and she didn't move. 

Yami looked forward, and saw the same girl with cyan and ruby eyes. She was crying, and stuck her hand for Yami to reach it. He tried, but she disappeared. Yami felt his heart collapse, and stared at the spot the girl was just at. Tears ran down his face and his arm was still extended. "Sakura....Sak-ku-rah....koi..." he blinked. 

Gyakutenno Megami shook her head. "No, it wasn't supposed end this way..this is not fair.." she turned to Dragon Human. "Why? How could you let this!" 

"It is not in my power, ma'am." Dragon Human said. "I only help them mature for birth, I don't decide their fates." 

Dark Magician Girl gasped and wrapped her arms around her brother, sobbing. Jou and Honda stood in shock, as Anzu fell to her knees. The village darkened for night. 

Yami retreaded his hand, and rubbed his hair in Sakura's hair. "I..Sakura-ko..don't leave..." he shook his head. "Sayonara....koi..tenshi..."   
  


------------   
  


A/N: oh my god, how depressing to right. :*( I was bawling while reading this. If you can, find the song "Loss of Me (Piano)" from Final Fantasy 9, and listen to it while reading the last part. Yami is now lost..and alone. :( 

can u believe we are just 70% done? 

I tried to explain better what happened when your attacked with that knife. It is complicated, ne? Stay tuned for more.   
  
  
  



	16. Mou hitori dewa tobenai katahou no hane ...

Glad ff.net got their stuff straight! Here we go! Next chapter! :)   
  


--------- 

Chapter Sixteen: Mou hitori dewa tobenai katahou no hane daka dewa! 

One more alone, you cannot fly with only one wing! (From Xenogears - Two Wings)   
  


---   
  


Anzu departed her eyes from the sky, and turned to Yami. He stood at the ruins of the Fairy Village, staring out at what seemed nothing. Syaraon had left back to the real world, with Sakura's body, to see if Eriol could do anything. She gulped. 'Why is all this happening...first Yuugi...and now Sakura.' Anzu took a breath. "Yami? We need to get going." 

Yami's eyes narrowed. Everything was gone again, everything! His light, his love, and he'd be doomed for more millennia's inside a golden item. He narrowed his eyes, he would get his revenge before he was sent back--and this time, nothing would stop him. With a glint of evil, and a smirk on his face, he turned. "Anone [1]?" 

Anzu nodded. "Hai, Yami, we are leaving." she turned and walked away, Jou and Honda following her. 

Dark Magician gazed at his master, studding the Egyptian. His eyes seemed more darker, and more evil. "Master?" 

"Come! We are going!" Yugioh barked. 

Dark Magician Girl shook in her boots. She hadn't heard that tone of voice..since Egypt. She nodded. "Yes, Master." she looked at her brother, who stared at her in question. "Brother.." 

"Let this play out for now, sister." Dark Magician whispered. "We'll stop it when it gets to far." 

"Hai."   
  


---   
  


Yuugi looked up as a Harpies Lady's Claw snagged his shoulder and tossed him to the ground. He looked up at Silphe, a wicked smiled curved on her lips. "...nani..." 

"Poor little Yuugi." she laughed. "He has no idea what has just happened." 

"Nani!?!" Yuugi shouted. 

"Why, your dear guardian, Yugioh, has just given up on you." she smirked. "He has allowed himself to forget love..and you." 

"Sakura-chan...?" Yuugi whispered. 

"She is dead." a evil smile. "Never to again, be against me." 

Yuugi fell to his knees, staring at the ground. Yami would never leave him, Yami cared about him! Yuugi clutched his head. "No! NO! Yami he wouldn't!! Never!" he brought his knees to his chest. Yami wouldn't leave him. Not like this. 

Silphe bent down to him. "I'm sorry, Yuugi, but you know--this couldn't just stay up forever. Yugioh's nature is un kind and un loving." 

"....dashouite...dashouite.." Yuugi repeated over and over. 

Silphe patted Yuugi's head. "Sssh, little one." she pulled out a Egyptian Eye of Horus. "Give me your Sennen Puzzle, and I'll give you this." 

"What is it?" 

"A gift from the gods." 

Yuugi looked at her, tears running down his face. If Yami didn't need him, then Yuugi didn't need Yami anymore. He slowly took of the Sennen Puzzle, feeling as if he just ripped himself apart. He held the Eye of Horus, and placed around his head (it seemed like a head band) and Yuugi clutched his head.   
  


There was a flash and Yuugi, or was it, stood up. His hair was now completely black, with red stripes in his hair. His eyes were a deep ruby red, and he was taller--now as tall as Yami would be. He turned to Silphe, with a dark long jacket (think matrix!). Yuugi also wore a white shirt and black pants. "...what am I?" 

"More like, WHO are you." Silphe smiled. "You are Kokuei [2]. You are to do what?" 

An evil smile. "Destory." 

Yuugi....Kokuei left and the Harpies Lady turned to her master. "Doesn't this change everything?" 

"Oh no, this fits right into my plans." Silphe smiled. "One step closer to the Cruel Angel--and the death to human kind."   
  


----   
  


Jou blinked. "What the hell is this?" 

"A temple." Honda remarked. 

"Very odd templa." Jou said. "It's made outta glass and rocks, and not ta mention, mah favorite, crystals." he added sarcastically. 

Honda sighed. "Do we enter it?" 

"What choice do we have?" Anzu asked. 

Yugioh walked up. His narrowed eyes gazed along the temple. He smirked. "Lets go!" he commanded again, walking into it.   
  


At the center of the temple was a giant circled room. In the center sat a tall rock, with a crouching figure. She had long flowing blond hair, a staff and two pure angel translucent wings. 

"Tenshi?" Anzu asked. "What is a angel doing here?" 

"I am a guardian." said the angel. "I guard the entrance to the Catacombs. You must past my test in order to move on." 

Yugioh folded his arms. "Test, you say! Well, I have no time for tests, Angel. Move aside." 

The Angel stood, her arms spreading out, and her purist of form's showing. "You are, Pharaoh Yugioh, I know. Yet, you cannot pass without my test. This is not your realm, Pharaoh. This is not the Shadow Realm, but the Crystal World. You should know this by now." 

Yugioh growled. "My powers! You do not know the full extent of them." 

"Oh, but I do." said the Angel. "I do." 

Dark Magician looked upon her. "Please, move aside. We are in a great hurry. If we do not go, the fate of everything is at stake." 

"I know this, Dark Magician." said the Angel. "I am also aware that Ma'at and Anubis put me to this task, and that judgement shall be made." she nodded. "You may call me Gyoukou [3]." 

"Well, I warn, you, Gyoukou! Move!" Yugioh steamed. 

"Yami..maybe we shouldn't." Anzu said. 

Gyoukou turned to Anzu. "You." she looked at the teen with her pearly white eyes. "You, you are the one with Triangle no Hikari."   
  


"...yes.." Anzu nodded. 

"You are brave, to have accepted this fate." Gyoukou smiled warmly. "Kiihorudaa no hikari." 

"The Key holder of light?" Anzu said dumb fondly. 

"Yes, that triangle is a key, to what I cannot say. Enough of talk." Gyoukou said. "Pharaoh Yugioh, are you ready?" 

"For what?" 

"Your judgement. This day shall be recorded along with your life, and judged by Anubis." 

Yugioh smiled widely. "Pass your judgement!"   
  


Gyoukou fluttered up into the ceiling and a door opened. A black figure with spiked hair stood there. "Here is your judgement, Yugioh. To defeat him." 

"Who are you?" Yugioh demanded. 

The figure stepped into the light. Pitch black hair with red stripes, and red ruby eyes. He smirked. "I am Koukei." 

Yugioh's eyes widened. "Yuugi....aibou...?"   
  


-------   
  


[1] - Anone - japanese - excuse me 

[2] - Koukei - Japanese - sillohuet; dark shadow 

[3] - Gyoukou - Japanese - The Light of Dawn 

[4] - Kiihorudaa no Hikari - Japanese - The key holder of light   
  


bwhahahahaahaaa cliff hanger.. :D please review! 


	17. Aisiteta to nageku ni wa

Chapter Seventeen: Aisiteta to nageku ni wa 

It's to late to cry I love you 

-from "The Real Folk Blues" from Cowboy Bebop 

-----   
  


Yugioh gazed at the figure, who looked so much like his aibou. He blinked. "Yuugi?" 

Koukei put a hand on his sunglasses and took them off. "Yuugi...Yuugi.." he said trying to palce the name. "Nope, I don't know any Yuugi." 

Yugioh turned to the Angel. "You must be joking! I can't fight my light." 

"Odd, didn't you tell yourself...that your light was dead?" questioned the Angel. "This is your judgement, Yugioh. If you do not want to take it, you will simply not continue this quest and the earth shall fall into shadow." 

Yugioh bit down on his lip and glanced back at the dark spiked teen in front of him. He stood as the teen reached out and pulled out a long katana sword with a pitch black blade. Yugioh's mind flashed back to a sword his father gave him[read chapter 1]. The Pharaoh did the same as Koukei, but his blade was a light grey with a blue aura(think Sting from Lord of the Rings). 

"You ready to dance?" Koukei asked. 

----- 

in Tokyo...   
  


Tomoyo bent over her friend's figure. Sakura was so pale, that her hair and clothes stood out. She turned to Eriol. "Anything that we can do? Is there?" 

Eriol, known to many as a magic user, sighed. He pushed up his glasses. "Her Soul Crystal is very week, Tomoyo-chan. It needs more life support if it is going to make it through. Yet none of our crystals are strong enough." 

"Nani?" 

"What I am saying is, if we were to give her some of our life support, we would be too weak to live." Eriol said. 

"So it is hopeless." said Kerberous. 

"Not quiet." Spinel Sun spoke up. "If we were to get the Black Magic Woman.." 

"Who is she?" Tomoyo asked. 

"She was the one that first created the Triangle of Light, Tomoyo-sama." Kerberous said. "If she could help us....but she can't. She has been dead longer than Clow Reed." 

"Maybe then she was reincarnated!" Tomoyo said happily. "Na?" 

------ 

Shelia looked down from her crystal prison as Silphie entered. Shelia had finally guessed that the room she was in, with the giant pool in the middle, was were the Knife of Ice was kept. She glared as the Egypitan Physic walked around the room. "Well, seems like you have been rude with them enough, let 'em go." 

"OH why?" Silphie smiled. "I am having my fun! That Pharaoh is finally paying for all my pain and sorrow over the last five thousand years--and I am not going to stop until the very center of his soul is destoryed." 

"But that..means....Yuugi..oh my god!" Shelia gasped. 

"Oh how smart you are. Maybe I should keep you as my slave.." Silphe smiled evily. 

"I'd rather die." 

"That is easily done." Silphie noted.   
  


---- 

Yugioh blocked another blow from Koukei. He couldn't believe that his aibou, his light, had become so cruel and evil. He threw Koukei off and sliced at his arm, and cut him. Yugioh jumped into the air, and landed on a higher platform. He looked down, the pharaoh had to be at least three stories about the Angel's Rock, and there was even higher platforms. 

Koukei hissed. "You think are good, Yugioh! Well you are not!" He jumped up and landed in front of Yugioh and sliced at him. He pinned Yugioh against the wall. 

"Aibou, stop this." Yugioh said softly. Yugioh pushed him down, and took his sword, and angled both of them at Koukei's neck. "You aren't this shadow, you aren't this evil!" 

"How would you know?!" Koukei's voice became softer, like Yuugi's. "You left me..you don't need me anymore!" 

"I never said that!" Yugioh snapped. "Who in the hell told you that?!" 

Koukei bit his lip and turned his head. 

Yugioh threw down the weapons and picked Koukei up by the jacket. "Dammit, Yuugi, who in the world told you that!? I'm your guardian, Yuugi...I would never do that." he put his hand on the Eye on Koukei's head and tried to pull it off, but fell back in pain as it shocked him. 

"It isn't that easy...pharaoh." Gyoukou sighed.   
  


Yugioh brought his hand up, and looked in disgust at the burnt and peeled skin on his hand. He glanced at Koukei, who was now sitting on his knees, looking straight at Yugioh. Yugioh watched as Koukei crawled over to him, and took his hand.   
  


Anzu blinked. "What is going on?!" 

"I don't like da look of dat." Jou said, looking at Honda. 

"Well, Yami will know when something ain't right..won't he?" Honda asked. 

"I hope so."   
  


-- 

Syaraon turned his head from the window, as rain pored down, to Eriol. The two really never got along, unless it came down to Sakura. "Is she gonna live?" 

"Not unless we can find the Black Magic Woman." Eriol said sadly. 

"It's all my fault." said Syaraon as he turned his head back to the rain. "If I had only stayed with her..." 

"It isn't your fault." Eriol said. "None of this is." 

"Your right, it is Yami's." Syaraon said. "If he hadn't of been such a cold hearted bastard..." 

"Maybe if Shang never tried to take his wife." Eriol said. "But, then, maybe fate just had to play this out." he turned to Spinnel Sun. "Go and contact Yukito." 

The panther nodded and left. 

"I should go back." Syaraon said, not taking his gaze of the rain. "Sakura-chan would have wanted me to watch over Yami...and knowing him, he is in trouble." 

"I'll stay here, and try to find the Black Magic Woman." Eriol watched as Syaraon headed out of Sakura's room. "Good luck, Syaraon-sama." 

"Arigatou." 

--- 

Yugioh looked at Koukei in narrowed eyes as the red stripped haired look-alike turned his head up to him. Yugioh tore his hand back. 

"...Gomen ne." Koukei said in Yuugi's soft voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"Oh, and you didn't mean to almost kill me!" Yugioh snapped, and watched as Koukei flinched. He smiled gently, knowing that he had finally reached Yuugi. "Why did you let yourself think I didn't need you anymore?" 

"...Silphie said so." Yuugi said. "She told me about Sakura-chan...." 

Yugioh looked away at the mention of his former lover. "Sakura-koi..was a great person. She knew when something was wrong..and always knew what to do." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes shut, so tears wouldn't come up. "She wanted me to protect you, so I will." he looked back at his aibou. 

Yuugi smiled. "I'll know you will do very well Yami!" 

Suddenly Yugioh blocked an attack from Koukei. "Nice trick, I must admit." he smirked and pushed the look-alike down, and jumped to another platform. 

"Great acting on your hand." Koukei returned the smirk. "Now, I suggest we get this over with." they engaged in a heavy sword fighting battle, and finally Yugioh got the best of him. Koukei stood at the edge of one of the highest platforms, and Yugioh advanced on him. "You kill me...then Yuugi dies." 

Yugioh nodded. "I know, but I'd rather him go somewhere were he can be free, then be stuck with you!" Yugioh kicked him off the platform.   
  


Anzu screamed as Koukei fell. She covered her eyes and then looked to see a Harpies Lady screech and catch him, then disappeared. Yugioh came down to the floor level and looked at all of them. 

Gyoukou smiled. "Your judgement has been taken Pharaoh, you may now continue." She stepped aside and the rock slightly moved, to were they could see a passage way. "Form here on, are the Catacombs. They wind down into many different paths, so beware. There are also foes alert." 

Yugioh nodded, and without saying a word, left down the stairs into tunnels. Honda and Jou followed, while Anzu looked at the Angel. 

Gyoukou handed her a small flute. "Once you find the end of the Catacombs, play this Melody. It will show you what you must do." 

Anzu nodded. "What about you?" 

"I must stay, and guard the entrance." said the Angel she smiled. "This is what happens when you fail to see your destiny. When you become a fallen angel." 

"Fallen Angel?" Anzu asked. 

The Angel pointed her staff down into the tunnel. "They are waiting for you, go." 

--- 

Silphie slapped Koukei across the cheek. "How dare you let them do that!! You let the punk win, when you had to kill him." 

"He was to strong." Koukei hissed. "And plus..I almost lost my hold over myself again." 

Silphie grabbed him by the throat. "Mouto Yuugi is to stay dead, am I clear?" 

"Yes Ma'am."   
  


--- 

Yugioh sat down and looked over at Anzu, and the piece of the Triangle. He looked at the darkened ceiling, knowing somehow it was dark outside. A cold touch came to his face, as the others slept. Yugioh put a hand to his face. "....I can't do it.." 

This pain is too much for me, can I stay the same? When the pain, consumes my heart, will I be able to keep a hold of myself? 

Yugioh felt the same cold touch wrap it's arms around his waist, and a head fall on his shoulder. He looked down at the Sennen Puzzle, feeling tears well up. "..Sakura-koi, I miss you." 

The weight lifted from his shoulder, and a finger ran down his cheek. Yugioh turned to face it, but he couldn't see anything. He smiled gently and leaned back, feeling Sakura leave again. The Pharaoh knew that some things would only slowly relive themselves. "Sayonara de."   
  


Anzu looked at Yugioh as he fell asleep. She felt like it was almost her fault for all of this. She turned to her other side, and looked at the half she had. "It's all your fault." 

But it gives me delight, to feel you closer now. I know I am true to myself, even though it cuts deep into my heart somehow.   
  


Syaraon entered the room. He found Gyoukou sitting on her rock. He drew his sword. "Let me pass." 

"I cannot, Master Syaraon." Gyoukou said. "You must wait until morning." 

Syaraon cursed. "Fine!" he sat down and the Angel put a and on his shoulder. "I hate this." 

"So do all that see times such as these." the Angel said and she ran her fingers down his face. "But it is what you decide to do, with what time is given to you." 

Syaraon looked at her, and sighed. "Sakura-chan...why did she have to die, so nobly? Why did she have to die at all?" 

The Angel did not answer. 

-------------- 

all lyrics are from "Pain" from Xenosaga.   
  


:) like the chapter? Hope so~   
  
  
  



	18. Tada hitoride unmei wasurete

a/n: here is the next part!! J

~~~ means flashback

---- 

Chapter Eighteen: Tada hitoride unmei wasurete

                          "I'm just alone, Destiny forgotten" – Kingdom Hearts; Hikari

----- 

The group continued down the Catacombs. Spider webs blocked their paths, and puddles of water soaked their shoes. Yuugioh led the group, stopping at two large stone double doors. 

"A detour." Yuugioh growled. "I hate _these_."

"So does everyone, Fern Head." Jou said.

"Don't you ever call me that." Yuugioh growled. He looked around the door. "I don't see how we can open these. There is no key, or a handle." He then yelped as someone wrapped their arms around him, and also their legs. Yuugioh turned his head. "…Dark Magician Girl…" 

The Dark Magician Girl smiled arms and legs wrapped around her master. She winked. "Hello Master! Long time no see, yeah?"

"Where have you been?" Yuugioh asked. He turned all the way around (the D.M.G.'s back now faced the doors). "Dark Magician?"

"I am sorry, Master." The Dark Magician looked at his sister. "We were, delayed." 

~~~

_"Brother, should we have left Master? He really needs us." Dark Magician Girl said, walking down the path in the forest. Each part of the Shadow Realm had a certain parts for each monster. _

_Dark Magician did not answer, if he had gotten a signal from Celtic Guardian, than it must be bad. Certainly, after all, Dark Magician was the head of Yuugi's cards, and always was in charge. _

_"Brother, answer me!"_

_Dark Magician stopped, and turned to face her. The forest disappeared into a black void. He shook his head. "Yes, if Celtic Guardian says it is urgent, than we need to." He continued to lead his sister. They came to another spot, were it turned to a giant pyramid. They entered._

_Celtic Guardian stood from his seat, and bowed before the magicians. "Dark Magician, Gaia the Knight has found something.. odd."_

_"Odd?" asked the Dark Magician. He followed the Elfish warrior down the hall ways. _

_Celtic Guardian stopped and showed the two magicians's a hole. They looked down to see what looked like an opening to an alter. The alter was in the center, with white water surrounding it, besides the little grey stone path that led into it. The roof of the alter had a hole in the middle, and on top of the alter was a triangle shaped imprint. _

_"My Lord, someone has gotten into the Alter of Tears." said the Elfish Guardian. "They are planning to, bring back the times of Darkness, when the Shadow Games ran about freely. They are trying to bring back the Cruel Angel."_

_"How?" asked the female Magician. "You cannot summon him without have the pieces of the Triangle of Light!"_

_"One has already been found, Dark Magician Girl." The Celtic Guardian said. "Lady Anzu, or Mecca, has regained half of the triangle. Whoever is after the second part already has the alter open."_

_Dark Magician frowned. "I see. Who spotted this?"_

_"Silver Fang, My Lord." said the Elf. "He along with Gaia."_

_"We should tell our Master." said the Dark Magician._

_"Yes." Agreed Celtic Guardian._

_"Lets go!" _

~~~~

"Is there something wrong?" Yuugioh asked.

"Yes, Master there is." Dark Magician nodded. "Our enemy has opened the Alter of Tears, and is trying to find the last piece of the triangle. If she does, then she can bring out the Cruel Angel, which we all know."

"Where is the last piece?" Anzu asked.

"You should know." Dark Magician Girl said, letting go of her Master and floating over to Anzu. "You, or Mecca, were the last one to wield it. It can only be wield by worthy woman in your blood line.  None of your daughters were worthy enough."

"Daughters? I got married?" Anzu asked.

"Yes you did, but now is not the time to discuss this." Dark Magician said. "We have to figure out how to get inside the door."

"It is simple." Anzu smiled. Everyone turned to her. "I've been reading on this piece, or at least what I think it says. And I think we have to say a password to enter the door."

"What is the password then, Anzu?" Honda asked.

"I am not sure." Anzu said. "I think it would have something to do with stars or light?"

Yuugioh turned to the doors. "No, you are wrong." He looked at Anzu. "Let me see your half."

Anzu pulled it from her neck and gave it to Yuugioh. He then looked at the Egyptian engravings and traced one of them on the doors with his finger.

There was a large rumbling sound, and then the doors slowly spilt. Yuugioh handed back the piece, and the two Magician's got in front of the group. They all slowly walked in, looking around.

It was a large circular marble room. Everything was dusty and had spider webs on it. The marble was cracked, dried red marks lay on the marble. 

"W-What is this!?" Jou asked, looking around. "Some kind of room?!"

Yuugioh closed his eyes as a memory of his childhood came up.

~~~

_Yuugioh ran behind his family. The palace was under attack by the Romans. He tripped and got separated. Yuugioh watched as the Roman attackers killed everyone in their path, blood flying on to the marbled floors, walls, and pillars._

_Yuugioh backed into a small fountain that lay in the middle of the room. He screamed as a Roman soldier attacked him, causing his arm to bleed, and the water turning into blood. Suddenly the Dark Magician appeared and killed the soldier._

_"Come, little Master." said the Magician. He picked up Yuugioh and transported away._

_~~~_

"This isn't a palace…." Honda said, looking at all the skeletons on the ground. "This is a tomb!"

Anzu screamed, and tried to run back, but the doors slammed shut. She turned back to Yuugioh, who had his eyes closed. "What is going on!?"

"We have to get out of here!" cried the Dark Magician Girl, feeling as something was watching them.

"We can't, the exit is locked!" Jou shot back. "Yami!"

Yuugioh opened his eyes, filled with nothing but pure anger and wisdom. "I once lived here, before it was attacked by the Romans." Dark Magician looked down at his master. "It was once beautiful, but now, nothing more than a reflection." He turned to Dark Magician. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

The Dark Magician did as he was told, and suddenly the palace melted away. There they stood in a circular room with green candles flickering. The ground was as it was in the Catacombs.  

"Come out, Faceless Mage, we know you are here." Yuugioh shouted.

The Mage appeared before them, holding an Egyptian eye of Horus. "Very good, very good! Oh pharaoh you have grown so much, so much! Now you know my fake tricks, yes you do."

"Enough of this, Faceless Mage! Tell me why you are doing this!" Yuugioh shouted. 

"Hm, he asks us why we do this. Why." Said the Mage. The two little heads on it's shoulders laughed. "We do this because another test you must face, another test you must take, yes!"

"I will face it!" Yuugioh shouted.

"You? We didn't mean _you _as in _yourself _pharaoh! Oh no no!" The Mage laughed. "We say _you _as in _Anzu_!" 

"What?" Yuugioh asked, turning to face Anzu. She stood there in shock, holding the triangle half.

"Yes, yes. Half she has of her long lost item." Illusionist Faceless Mage said. "Prove now, yes, that she can still wield and protect it, yes."

"This is insanity!" Dark Magician said. "Mage, if you do not move aside, I _will _destroy you!"

"Destroy, you shall not! You not as powerful here in our realm! Not as strong." The Mage laughed. "Now, test shall we give you!"

"W-What kind of test?" Anzu asked.

"Test for us to know, test for you to find and conquer!" the Mage said, and shot a ball at Anzu, she screamed.

----- 

Anzu opened her eyes. She stood there in a Alice kind of outfit (not from Alice the game, think Disney ;). She looked at herself, and down to find a little rabbit. "Nani?!"

"Only monsters can you use, yes! Only monsters!" said the rabbit.

"Faceless Mage, stop this now!" Anzu screamed.

"Past test, past test, said the gods!" the rabbit responded. "Quickly, follow us, follow, follow!" he then began to hop away.

Anzu ran after him, stopping at a cave. She had never read Alice in Wonderland, but figured that this was of the same kind of thing. Anzu jumped after the rabbit, slowly descending in the air. There she found her first test. "Who are you?"

"I am the Blue-Winged Crown." Said the blue fiery bird. "Answer my questions truthfully, and you may pass."

Anzu nodded.

"What is your dream?"

"To go to New York and become a dancer." Anzu said.

"Who is it that you would die for?"

"My friends." Anzu said.

"Who, do you love?"

Anzu blinked. She was floating in mid air, and couldn't believe this. She was being asked who she loved. She loved Yuugioh, didn't she?

"Answer truthfully, or be forever lost." said the Blue-Winged Crown. 

Maybe, Anzu had to also rely on her past. Just because she was here and now, didn't mean that her feelings had changed over five thousand years. She closed her eyes, and sighed deeply.

Moments passed, and Anzu opened her eyes. She looked down at the giant blue bird. "Seto. But not Seto Kaiba, Yuugioh's Seto, his priest." She screamed as she continued to fall. She then felt the ground beneath her.

Anzu found the white rabbit, and continued to follow after it. She then met a door way, and stared at it. No handles, no key holes.

----------

end of this chapter ;)


	19. Daikangei Wandaarando Omieninaru!

**a/n: **id never leave ya hanging, lol! Here is the next chapter!

----- 

Chapter Nineteen: Daikangei Wandaarando Omieninaru!

                             "Welcomed Arrival to Wonderland!" 

----- 

Anzu looked at the doors. She sighed, the same doors that had led to this test. The same ones that had her in some place were she was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, and black shoes.

A face appeared on the door, and Anzu screamed. "Answer question I say, and you may enter."

"Ok." Anzu said.

"It is small, you cannot see. It glows, but you can only feel its warmth. It is always with you, through thick and thin."

"You said a question, not a riddle!" Anzu yelled.

"Answer my question, answer you must." said the door. 

Anzu folded her arms. 'I can only use my monsters…' she thought. She pulled out her card deck and looked through them, her eyes lit up. "I know! It is Shinning Friendship. Something that is always there, you cannot see it, but you can feel its warmth!"

The door opened and Anzu ran forward. She continued on her way until she reached a fork in the road. She looked up in a tree to find a Petit Dragon. It looked at her. "What road should I take?" Anzu asked.

"What road? Well, the road that is right!" said the Dragon.

"So the right road?"

"No, I never said that! I said the road that would be right for you to follow." said the Dragon.

Anzu growled in anger. "Well _what _road would that be?"

"That is up to you!"

Anzu sighed. She then frowned. 

"Trust in what your heart says!" said the Dragon.

"My heart?" Anzu asked. She blinked, and looked down to find Fairy's Gift. It tugged on her dress, pointing the road left. She then saw another monster, who pointed her right. "Trust my heart." She repeated. She then took a step left.

Yet the other monster wouldn't let that happen. It grew into a giant shadow. Anzu screamed, and Shinning Friendship appeared.

"Shinning Friendship, attack with Enchanted Dust!" Anzu yelled as Shinning Friendship aimed with it's Silver Bow and Arrow. It plunged it deep into the monster's heart, and it roared.

Anzu picked up her fairy and ran down the left path as a large explosion happened. She went flying, and screaming. Anzu hit a green hedge and looked up. She was in a maze. Anzu got up and walked down the path, her Fairy's Gift and Shinning Friendship following.  

They walked for a long while, until they came upon a clearing. The clearing had three passage ways. The rabbit stood in the Middle.

"Answer our questions three, and pass you shall!" said the rabbit. "Answer out questions three, you shall have the spell to find your long lost piece of the triangle, yes!"

"Bring it on." Anzu smiled.

"Name the strongest Monster." stated the rabbit.

"Exodia, then the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon." Anzu said.

"Name the weakest Monster."

"Kourbrio and Skull Severant." Anzu said.

"Name the one that you have that gives you faith." The rabbit asked.

Anzu stopped. The Monster that gave her faith? She blinked, and frowned.

_"Jou, what is wrong, you have been looking at that card for an hour." Anzu said._

_Jou smiled, and stood. "Don't tell anyone, but when I'm dueling, I pretend it is me out there, kicking the other guys butt! The Flammin' Swordsman! He can kick anyone's butt!"_

_"Not my __guy.__" said Honda. "The Cyber Commander!"_

_"What about you Anzu?" Jou asked. _

_"Hmm." Anzu looked through her deck. "I think this one, The Magician of Faith."_

_"It's kinda whimpy." Jou said._

_"SHUT UP!" Anzu growled._

_"What about you, Yugi?" Bakura turned to Yugi._

_"Oh that's easy. Dark Magician hands down." Yugi held up the card. "And you, Bakura?"_

_"I like this one." Bakura held up his card._

_Yugi gasped. "Isn't that the Change of Heart card?"_

_"Kinda a freaky picture." Jou said._

_"Yes, well, I like it." Bakura said._

_"Don't you find it silly comparing ourselves to these cards?" Anzu asked, as they sat around the campfire._

_"No, I think everyone has a card they can relate to. You know, like grandpa said, putting a little bit of your heart in the game." Yugi smiled._

Anzu blinked as the memory stopped. She pulled out her Magician of Fath card, looking down at it. She smiled. "My Magician."

"Past the test have you!" the rabbit said. "And now, take your learning's, and what is your spell?"

Anzu thought. The questions of the bird. "Love." she said. Then the riddle. "Friendship." Next was the path choosing? "Faith, and finally this one, Knowledge."

"Past the test! Know your spell! Good yes, very good!" the rabbit cheered.

---- 

Jou shook Anzu. Her eyes had clouded over and she seemed spaced out. "Anzu come on, snap outta this! Anzu!"

Anzu blinked, and smiled. She shook her head lightly. "JOU LET GO OF ME!!"

"Yes ma'am…" Jou blinked. 

"What happened?" Honda asked.

"I passed my test." Anzu smiled, she looked over at Yuugioh. The proud and tall pharaoh smiled, and nodded. "And I also know how to get the last part of the triangle!"

"Great!" Jou smiled. _'And now I can finally save Mai. I can't believe that I was weak enough for that Succubus Knight to steel her away from me.' _

The Illusionist Faceless Mage smiled. "Once riddle more, we must ask before you go on."

"Ask it!" Yuugioh demanded.

"It is inside for life, and grows wings to sprout away one day." Said the Mage.

"Soul Release." Yuugioh said. "It is a powerful Magic."

"Beware of her you must! For she shall try to destroy you, yes she shall." The Mage warned. He then disappeared, leaving three door ways.

"What path do we take?" Honda asked.

Yuugioh sighed. "We must split up. I bet that they all lead to the same place anyways."

The doors sprang open, and they turned to see Sayaron. He was gasping for breath, and sheathed his sword. He looked at all of them. "I have to take at least two of you with me. I have been sent back by Eriol for a mission."

"How is Sakura?" Yuugioh asked.

"….." Sayaron looked away. "..no change." Yuugioh's head dropped. "And now, since Yami has suggested splitting up, it will be easier."

"I will go with Master and Lady Anzu." Dark Magician said. "Sister, go with Jou, Honda, and Master Sayaron."

"Yes brother." She nodded.

Sayaron nodded. He then led Jou and Honda down the right path.

Dark Magician watched as his sister followed Jou and Honda. He then began to walk down the middle path.

-----

the end of this chapter J


	20. Watashi no sekai, yume to koi to fuan de...

a/n: school really sucks! Here is the next chapter, for all you faithful fans! =)

---- 

Chapter Twenty: Watashi no sekai, yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru

_"My world is made of dreams, love, and worries" _– Purachina "Platinum" – Card Captor Sakura 3RD SESON OP.

Shelia looked through her crystal prison cell. She watched the water of the pool below her, in the bottom of the room, shimmer with light. She was still prisoner, and Shelia knew that Yuugi was even in a worse position. He had been tricked, and changed into Koukei, the ultimate fighting machines. Sheila smiled as Koukei walked into the room, looking at the pool of water. "Yuug'!"

Koukei growled at the name. He wasn't _Yuugi_, as this girl claimed. Yuugi was dead. He turned and looked up at her, ruby eyes daring her to challenge him. "What do _you _want?"

"To help you." Sheila told him. "I know that you've been hurt, Yuug. I know that you are lost, and want to know what has happened to you, or Yami."

"Don't you ever speak _his _name!" Koukei shouted. He felt as if something nagged him, as if it weren't true. Yami didn't need him, Yami left him there to rot. Koukei shook his head. "No, NO!"

"Yuugi." Sheila said softly. "You know this is true. Stop lying to yourself! If you do, you are just going to be more lost and confused, believe me Yuugi." She paused. "I know what it is like." She looked as Koukei turned away from her. "Not to know your family, past…or if you really have a reason to live."

Koukei stopped, and turned back up to her. His long black trench coat swayed as he did, his ruby eyes looking at her in question. He wondered why she was telling him this. Maybe she was right?

"Yuugi, let me help you." Shelia said softly. "I can, I know it. Remember how I helped Yami? How I brought him back to you? Well now it's my turn to help _you_ again." She gazed at the Eye of Horus head-band that he wore on his head. "Where is your Sennen Puzzle?"

Koukei shrugged. "I do not know."

"That helps." Shelia muttered. "Ok, you have to help me ok? Now, listen to what I am saying, ok Yuugi?"

"Ok." Koukei nodded.

Shelia told him exactly what to do. Koukei reached his arm down in the pool of water, and grabbed it. He let some water, metallic like, drip and then it formed into a long knife, gleaming. He then threw it at the prison she was in, and it shattered. Shelia, or at least her spirit fell to the ground, and looked around.

"Thanks." Sheila said. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

"I want my Puzzle back." Koukei told her.

Shelia nodded. "Ok."

------ 

Tomoyo looked down at Sakura. She changed her gaze to Eriol, who sat there. "Eriol, is there some way that we can bring Sakura-chan back? They need her….Yami needs her." She whispered.

Eriol sighed. "The only way is to have the Black Magic Woman come here."

Tomoyo nodded and looked to Kero and Spinnel Sun. They sat there, watching the whole scene. Yue also was there, and guilt was in his eyes. He couldn't stand to see the one he was supposed to be protecting lost in a maze of souls. Yue looked up as he heard the door slam open. Yue watched as the door swung open, and there stood Ryou Bakura (a/n: normal Bakura is called "ryou" and yami-bakura is called Bakura). "Welcome, Ryou."

Ryou looked at the winged man. "Hullo." He said in his British accent. He looked around. "Where is Yuugi? And what happened to Sakura?!"

Tomoyo quickly told him, and Ryou nodded. He shook his Millennium Ring, and Bakura came out. He looked darkly at his light, then to everyone else. "What?!" he barked.

"We mean no harm, Bakura." Eriol told him. "We need a favor from you."

"What kind of favor?" Bakura sneered.

"We need you to help us find the Black Magic Woman." Eriol said.

"Ah, Lulu." Bakura smiled, obviously remembering the woman. "I have not seen her in a long time, and you expect me to try and find her?"

"You are the only one that could know where she is." Eriol said. "You were the last one with her."

"Odd, seeing that you are her brother that you can't find her." Bakura shot.

Ryou. and Tomoyo gasped. "Your sister, Eriol?!" Ryou asked.

"She was reborn, like all of us." Eriol told them. "She is more of Clow Reed's sister." Eriol looked at Bakura. "You have to help us, Bakura. No matter what, more than just one person will be hurt."

"So?"

"If you don't help us, then you'll lose your enemy. Yugioh." Eriol stated. "Nothing brings people closer than a common enemy."

Bakura sneered, knowing the sorcerer was right. He folded his arms. "Just because she was my past love doesn't mean that she is truly going to still like me."

"You were foolish enough to think she was mortal." Yue said calmly.

Bakura sneered.

"Please Yami." Ryou asked. "Please?"

"Fine." Bakura sighed. "Last time she told me, she said that she'd be somewhere when a lost soul needed her. When the key to a giant puzzle was being used."

Eriol nodded. "I see." He turned and then climbed up onto the small porch by Sakura's window. He closed his eyes. "They are close." He said. Tomoyo and Ryou didn't understand. Kero, Spinner Sun and Yue nodded. Bakura sneered.

Anzu followed the Dark Magician still. Her feet hurt, but she couldn't complain. She looked ahead to Yugioh, who kept on walking after his servant. Anzu didn't remember much of her past, but only knew that Yugioh was slowly becoming the way he used to be. Finally the Dark Magician stopped. 

"What is it?" Yugioh asked.

Dark Magician turned to him. "If we go past this door…then," he looked back at the door. "We will end up in the Ice Room. The place where the Knife of Ice is forged."

Yugioh's eyes narrowed at the mention of it. He clutched his fists and then glared at the door. "Dark Magic Attack, now." He ordered.

Dark Magician did as he was told, and the door crumbled. The three stepped in, and the door reformed. Anzu looked around in amazement, and saw the small pool of metallic like water. Her eyes widened as she saw something in the water. 

The image shifted, to the Alter of Tears, where a tall woman stood. Her dark brown eyes set upon the sky, her long flowing black robes with grey lace moving behind her. Finally her long red finger nails and dark make up added to her appearance. The woman turned and then watched as a Greek woman stepped up. The Greek woman handed her a triangle. The black woman turned around again and placed it on the center of the alter. She then took up a pure silver blade and cut it in half. Then..the pool returned to normal.

Anzu looked up. Yugioh was inspecting the area, and she looked at Dark Magician. He just slowly nodded, and turned back to his master. Suddenly Anzu felt a tug to her left, and found that something was on the ground. She bent down. "Yami!" she called.

Yugioh ran over and felt as if his heart was trampled upon. He bent down, and picked up a torn piece of a woven bracelet, the one that Yuugi had. Yugioh looked up, new fire in his eyes. He stood up, and began running down the hall.

"Yami!" "Master!"

Shelia led the way. She could feel that Koukei was growing tired of this, and that he would soon question her. Shelia continued on until she reached double doors. She felt Silphe's power from within. "In here." She said.

Koukei looked at her, then to the doors. He placed his hand on the door, and it opened. There upon a crystal thrown sat Silphe, and next to her lay the Sennen Puzzle. Koukei resisted the urge to destroy her.

Silphe smiled, and clapped. "Congratulations! I never thought of you to get this far, my vessel. I commend you." She stood up. "Yet, sadly, the game is about to end."

"This is no game." Sheila warned. "You either give Yuugi his Puzzle back, or I will _force_ it from your very bloody hands."

"Such language." Silphe remarked. "No matter, once you are out of the way…then I can fully reek revenge on every person on that planet."

"You shall do no such think." Koukei said. He stood tall, and glared. 

Silphe gave a pure evil laugh. "Oh, little Yuugi. How I knew you'd turn on me, I knew it." She snapped her fingers and three Harpies Ladies appeared. "Now, my pets, please show the little Pharaoh out."

Koukei growled as the Harpies pinned him to the wall. A Chain Energy strapped him to the wall by his limbs, and he felt weak. He looked up at Silphe.

"And now, the final chapter of this saga, of Yugioh's Saga is to be written." Silphe laughed. "With _my _ending!"

Yugioh stopped as he reached a door. He broke down the door, to revile a dusty room. It had not been used in, centuries, at the most. Yugioh turned and watched as Anzu walked in. "What is this place?"

Anzu looked at him. "It's the place were the final piece is laying." She told him. Anzu walked forward and watched as a small stage appeared, and then a woman with dark skin and red flowing hair appeared. She wore two bracelets, with scythes attached to them. Her blue Arabian like robes, with yellow ribbons moved along as she danced. "Who are _you_?" Anzu asked.

The woman stopped. "I am nothing, and nothing I me. I am a key to be used, and you are to use me as a key. In order to use me, you must destroy something of great value, or all is lost."

"You sound like the Faceless Mage." Anzu stated.

"This is a Ritual Summon." Dark Magician told them. "In order to tap into her power, you must sacrifice something of great importance. Once done, she will begin her Ritual Summon."

"And, what does she summon?" Anzu asked, as Yugioh stood silent. "What is her name?"

"Names are not used, for I." the dancer replied. "I am but a key, a magic, to unlock Earthly power. I summon the Earthly power which you need, and that is all."

"She is known as the Commencement Dance." Yugioh said. "You'd usually sacrifice some sort of Monster for her, but I believe she is letting us be spared that." And for that, Yugioh was grateful. He looked as his magician. Yugioh took off his bracelet and handed it to the dancer.

"Important this is, to you, oh Pharaoh." said the dancer. "Given to you by a light that you care of, and will protect." She then jumped back, landing right on to her feet, like a cat. "This dance shall I perform, give it the power that you need to get to your goal alive."

"Why, what is there left?" Anzu questioned.

"No tests, no more." The dancer replied. "The sword, know of how to bring your Spirit Item back, for the Greek commanded it this way," she bowed and then began a slow Arabian dance. It began to get faster until she let off a green-blue light from her body there was a flash, and suddenly a new woman appeared where the dancer had been.

She had long flowing pink hair, and looked like the Commencement Dance, except she was a pale white and wore green and pink. She opened her green eyes. "I am at your service, Lord of Egypt, Pharaoh."

Yugioh looked into her eyes, and was reminded of Sakura. He felt his heart turn in sorrow. "Performance of Sword, we need you to direct us to the rest of the Triangle of Light."

"I can only do this, Pharaoh, if a worthy blood line wielder is present." The dancer replied.

"What about the reincarnation of Queen Mecca?" Dark Magician asked.

The dance smiled. "Even better, welcome, my mistress." The dancer bowed.

Tomoyo pulled a book off the shelf. She recognized Sakura's handwriting. She turned to the others, and read. "My world is made of dreams, love, and worries. Though this may be true, I still have my friends, and loved ones. They may not always be here, but, they shall always be with my heart." She looked up.

Bakura smiled as the lights in the house went out. Yue, and Kero seemed to no alarm, but Ryou, Tomoyo and Spinner looked around confused. Tomoyo ran to a window and saw that the clouds and sky darkened. "Nani?!"

"The Ritual has been done." Eriol stated. "It won't be long now." He looked at them. "She is coming."


	21. Afureru kono namida o utekomete

Chapter Twenty One: Afureru kono namida o utekomete 

                               _"Receive these overflowing tears" _– "Hitotsu Dake(Only One)" – Card Captor Sakura: Sakura Image Song

Syaraon continued down his path. The others had begun talking with the Dark Magician Girl, while he kept his mind on his mission. To find the Black Magic Woman, or Lulu. He knew that they were close, he could feel her powers. She was the magician of Dark and Light, Yami and Hikari, Yin and Yang. He continued to walk, and found himself in a giant arena. The others stopped behind him. "What in the world..?"

"Welcome." A female voice said. They turned to see a crystal throne, with a woman sitting on it. Her fair skin was tanned; she wore a jugular-like hat with crystals hanging from it. She had on a red dress with frilling pink edges, red boots, and yellow long hair. She stood. "I am Princess of Tsurugi, and I bid you welcome."

"Thank you." said Dark Magician Girl. "I am Dark Magician Girl, sister to the Dark Magician. We have come here in order to possibly find someone."

"That person is?" Princess of Tsurugi asked.

"The Black Magic Woman, Lulu." Syaraon said.

"Who is dat?" Jou asked.

"A sorceress." said the Princess. "In the beginning there was Chaos. From Chaos came four powerful beings. Clow Reed, Master and Creator of the Cards. Lulu, the Black Magic Woman, Master and Creator of the Triangle of Light, and of the Darkness and Light. Ra, the Master and Head Gods of the Egyptian World."

"And the fourth?" Honda asked.

"Her name shall not be spoken." The Princess said. "She is lost, and may forever be. All I can say is that she is in charge of the Cosmos."

"So, if you are da Princess of this place," Jou said. "Then why da heck ya in such a dark place?"

"I was banished, taken over, thrown aside." said the Princess. "Taken over by the dark powers of the Silphe. She now controls this world and land."

"How are we to find this Black Magic Woman?" Honda asked.

"The Triangle first must be placed together." The Princess said. "Only then can she come forth."

Performance of the Sword guided the three down a long glass-like hall. Her scythes and pink ribbon moved into the movement of her body. Finally she stopped in a circular room. There was another alter like piece. She turned to Anzu. "Wielder of the Triangle, you must place your half here. There you shall then say and speak of the passwords."

"Sounds easy, to easy." Yugioh said.

"We shall see, Pharaoh." said the dancer.

Anzu walked up to the alter, and placed the triangle in the center. She held on the Alter as it shook. She looked around and found that Swords came down upon her, blocking off her exit.

"A Swords of Reveling Light." Dark Magician said. "Interesting."

Anzu turned and then found a woman like her in front of her. She had long black robes, heavy dark make up, and long red finger nails. She looked content. "Who are you?"

"The first wielder of this item, Mecca." She said. "You have come this far, and learned..now, tell me, what is the next part?"

Anzu nodded. "In order for there to be peace, you need elements. Love, Knowledge, Faith, Friendship. Without these light cannot be preserved, nor shall it be kept."

"Very good, Mecca. You have learned much." The woman smiled. "I am proud of you." She disappeared.

The ground shook, and Yugioh tried to keep his balance. He fell backwards, smacking his head on a sharp rock, and blacked out. The Swords kept Anzu from moving, while her hands stayed glued to the alter. She screamed as she felt a thousand piercing knifes crawl into her back, and she fell forward. Anzu did not move, and her hands then fell from the alter, and she fell to her back. 

The two piece of the triangle lifted into the air, and then circled one another. The spun faster and faster, the sound cutting through the wind. Finally they stopped, and formed as one. The triangle floated above Anzu, and she opened her eyes. She smiled. Finally, she could save someone important to Yugioh.

Sheila gasped as Koukei screamed in pain. The Chain Energy disappeared and he fell to his knees, clutching his head. He screamed over and over, as if trying to keep something back. Finally he was quiet, and did not move. The headband fell from his head, and shattered on the ground. "What have you done!?" Sheila yelled at Silphe.

Silphe smiled, and stood up. "I have done nothing, the Triangle is now one…and now, the fun begins." Suddenly the Egyptian stopped in her tracks as Sheila began to fade away. She growled when her vessel disappeared from sight, but turned her attention to Koukei's still body. "And now, my Yuugi, we must get you ready for the grand finale."

Eriol stood in front of Sakura. He looked behind him as the full-length mirror began to glow. Ryou and Tomoyo stared at it as a woman began to come from it. She had on long black robes, long red finger nails, and heavily painted make up. Her black hair was tied into thousands of cascading braids. In her arms, lay Yugioh. Eriol smiled. "Sister."

The Black Magic Woman smiled sweetly at her half-brother. She kissed his cheek, as he did her. She turned, finding Bakura there. "Well, if it is not Bakura, the Stealer of Souls."

"Nice to see you as well, Lulu." Bakura shouted back.

Lulu shook her head. "You have not learned anything? Five thousand years has done you no good, I fear." She then turned back and walked over to Sakura's bed, still carrying the unconscious Pharaoh. "Sak." She whispered.

"Please, Lulu-sama." Tomoyo said. "Please, help my friend! Please!"

Lulu looked at her. "Of course."

Tomoyo smiled as a familiar shine shown in Lulu's eyes. Tomoyo nodded, understanding.

Lulu handed the Pharaoh to Yue. Lulu then walked up to Sakura, and took her wrist. Lulu held her hand out, and dark knife appeared in her hand and she laid it upon Sakura's wrist, and slashed. The skin folded open, and then Lulu did the same to herself. Lulu then placed the two wonders together, and held Sakura's hand. "Receive these overflowing tears, Queen Sak-ku-rah. Take breath of the tears of those who love you, and those of the future you hold. Drink their essence, that you may be replenished." A moment passed, and Lulu smiled as a small pink crystal appeared in front of Sakura's chest. "It worked."

The Black Magic Woman stepped away as Sakura's body began to glow. A pink aura covered it, and finally the color died down. The lights returned to normal, and all were silent for a moment. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked many times. "Where am I?"

"Home, where you are supposed to be." Eriol told her.

Sakura sat up slowly, looking at everyone. She stopped at Lulu. "Thank you."

Lulu nodded. 

Sakura folded back the blankets, finding herself in a nightgown. She glanced at Tomoyo, who smiled through her tears. Sakura stood, wobbly at first, but got her bearings. Sakura walked over to Yue, looking down at the face of the Pharaoh. "Yami.." she whispered.

Yue laid him down on Sakura's bed, and Sakura sat next to her love. The group, besides Lulu and Eriol left the room. Sakura placed a hand on Yugioh's chest, and then leaned down. 

"He's breathing." Sakura told them. She kept her hand on his chest. "Yami-kun, time to wake up. You are going to be late." She said to him.

Yugioh's red eyes slowly opened. He felt a terrible pain in his back, but tossed it aside as his eyes laid upon Sakura. He looked at her in disbelief, and then at her clothing. "I've died and went to heaven."

"No, you are far from it." Sakura said. She bent down and kissed him passionately. Yugioh wrapped his arms around her waits, and held her in his arms. He missed her touch, kind words, and sparkling eyes.

Yugioh broke the kiss and looked straight into the eyes. "How..?"

Lulu smiled. "Lulu did it." Sakura told him. "Or, should I say, Sheila Summers?"

Eriol took his sister by the shoulders and led her from the room, leaving the two Egyptians alone.

"How is he?" Sakura asked Yugioh, as he held her. She laid her head on his chest, feeling safe.

"He was taken by _her_." The Pharaoh growled. "Changed, and she made him think that I did not love him."

"That isn't true." Sakura whispered. "Besides, if Sheila is here, then that means Yuugi has escaped."

"I doubt it." Yugioh said. He buried his nose into her neck. "She said she needed him for something…"

Sakura nodded. "I know what it is, Yami." She pulled away from him, looking him dead in the eye. "Yami.."

"What, tenshi?" He asked as he kissed her neck. Yugioh stopped one Sakura gave him a soft tap on the back of the head.

Sakura wasn't sure how to say it, but she built her courage up. "Yami?...Yuugi..he is…" Sakura gulped, looking into his red eyes. 

"Sakura you can tell me anything." Yugioh said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yuugi is the Cruel Angel." Sakura said.


	22. Aishiau Futari

**Chapter Twenty Two: Aishiau Futari**

                                    _"Couple in Love" – Tenchi Muyo In Love 2(Tenchi Forever) track #14_

Yugioh's mouth dropped open a little. His heart ached and felt as if it'd turn into a million different pieces. He stared at her. "What?"

"Yuugi is the Cruel Angel." Sakura said softly. She ran her fingers through Yugioh's bangs and then looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Yami." With that she leaned down at kissed his lips. She let her arms wrap around his neck.

Yugioh wrapped his arms around her waist, letting the bliss feeling sink in. He felt himself fall back on the bed, as they continued to kiss. Yugioh opened his eyes as soon as the kiss was broken. "I don't see why it was _Yuugi out of everyone."_

"Yuugi is pure and innocent, Yami." Sakura told him. Her hands moved from his hair to down the back of his shirt, and Yugioh smiled a small smile of happiness at her. "Which I don't think I can say the same for you."

Yugioh looked at her playfully and then sat up, playing with the ends of her hair. "Oh, and I cannot say the same for you?" he sighed happily as she giggled at him. Yugioh kissed her forehead, and then met her lips in another passionate kiss. He brought her closer to his body and broke the long kiss. "You didn't answer my question."

"You silly Pharaoh..you didn't give me time." Sakura replied. "You can say the same for me, I think." She squealed as Yugioh tickled her.

Eriol looked at Lulu. "It seems as if they are enjoying themselves."

"Let them be." Lulu said. "Sakura will stop it before it goes too far besides; they haven't been together in months."

"They could keep it down." Bakura said, and Ryou slapped him in the arm.

Sakura sighed and leaned back against the wall the bed leaned against. Yugioh was lying in front of her, looking up at her. Sakura met his eyes and smiled. "Something wrong?"

"Besides the fact that I love you, I don't think there is." Yugioh sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist again, embracing her.

"What's wrong about loving me?"

"Nothing, except that I tear myself apart when you are in hurt or danger." Yugioh whispered and then kissed her neck. 

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled at the sweet feeling of bliss that Yugioh was giving her. She remembered the feeling from long ago in Ancient Egypt, and let her head rest on his shoulder. Sakura stopped Yugioh from advancing on her any further within a few moments. "Yami, we can't get wrapped up in each other..not right now. This isn't Egypt, and what about Yuugi?"

Yugioh sighed knowing she was right. He looked into her emerald eyes again. "I know, sometimes I wish we were back in Egypt, just the two of us. I know you miss it, and that I do."

Sakura nodded. "Some things I do not miss."

"Do you miss me?"

"What do you think, you silly fern head." Sakura gave another shriek as Yugioh tickled her again. Once he had finished, Sakura launched herself at him, and pushed him on top of the bed, and sat on him. "I won. You aren't the King of all Games, Yami."

"You said that?" Yugioh asked, his hands resting on her hips.

"I did." Sakura replied and kissed him passionately again. She broke the kiss but stayed very close to Yugioh's face, seeing that he didn't want to leave right at the moment. "And how long do you want to stay like this?"

"Forever." Yugioh admitted.

Sakura's features softened. She knew she couldn't be with him forever. Sak-ku-rah had locked him in the puzzle for eternity…they'd never be together forever like they wanted. Sakura stood up and walked over to her closet, picking out an outfit that Tomoyo had made her.

Yugioh slowly sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, and then walked up behind her. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Sakura-koi, you are a wonderful woman, I don't want to leave you."

"We'll have to." Sakura said softly, not looking at him.

"I know." Yugioh said just as soft. "Yet, that won't be for a long time, so, let us enjoy ourselves tonight."

"Yami." Sakura scolded and swatted him on the back of the head. She laughed as Yugioh stuck out his tongue, and Sakura pushed him out of her room. "No peeking!"

"Aw. You aren't any fun."

"I know."

Yugioh came down the steps and looked at them all. Ryou smiled happily at him, and Yugioh nodded. Everyone looked at him. Yugioh looked at Lulu. "Lulu, thank you for helping out Sakura."

"I have no problem helping friends, Yami." Lulu replied with a wink, and Yugioh looked at her with a confused one. She giggled and looked over at Eriol. "Now what should we do?"

Eriol looked up at her. His face, as usual, was plastered in mystery. "You, Lulu, must stop the Triangle of Light from being placed together; otherwise you'll know what will happen." Lulu gave no answer.  He turned his gaze to Yugioh. "You, Yugioh, Pharaoh of Egypt, you know what you must do."

"Save Yuugi." Yugioh said. He looked at Ryou and Bakura. "And them?"

Eriol did not take his eyes of the ancient spirit. "Ryou and Bakura will stay behind with me. I need help to try and keep the Crystal World from entering this world."

Ryou nodded nervously. 

Eriol sighed and folded his hands, leaning back into his seat and looking at Lulu. "Jou is also going to be trying to save Mai's spirit."

"Yes, he is." Lulu sighed sadly. "She had no reason to be brought into this." She looked at Eriol. "Even though when she was in Egypt her Harpies…." She stopped, noting how Yugioh barely knew anything about his past.

Yugioh glanced at Lulu as she spoke of Egypt. Yugioh looked behind him as he saw Tomoyo run past him, nearly pushing him over. His red ruby eyes followed the black haired teen as she ran up the stairs, pounding on Sakura's door, holding nothing but her trusty camera. Yugioh looked over at the group. "What is that?"

Eriol chuckled. "Tomoyo-chan has always had a thing for taping Sakura-sama's newest outfits on tape. You should see the ones of Sakura-sama when she was just a little girl."

"Naa!! Eriol-samaa!!" Sakura's voice yelled at him. Tomoyo laughed, entering the room and closing the door.

Lulu giggled. "I would love to see that."

"You are so kind hearted now." Bakura sneered at Lulu. "You weren't like this before."

Lulu looked at him with a serious face. "Well, years have changed me Bakura. I see that five thousand years still have not changed you! You should be locked in that ring for all eternity."

Bakura sneered again, giving her a deep glare and said nothing more.

The door to Sakura's room entered and Tomoyo came out. She walked backwards, having her camera to her eye, and smiled. "Here she is, the Magical Girl Sakura-chan!! Don't you love that dress?"

Sakura stepped out and sighed. "Tomoyo-chan, aren't I a little old to be called that?"

"No! Never!" Tomoyo said. "Sakura-chan you are so lovely, don't you think so Yami-chan?"

Yugioh looked up at his name. He saw Sakura looking down at him, and drew in a quick breath. She wore a pearly white dress, with light pink ribbons that went around her waist and hung down at her sides. The straps on the dress were thin, and a transparent white vial fell from them, the tips touching the ground. Yugioh's mouth dropped a bit at how much it brought out her figure.

Sakura looked at him. "Na, Yami-chan, do you not like it?"

"No…no, its..lovely." Yugioh said, trying to regain his "tough guy" attitude.

Bakura laughed. "Yugioh, you've always had a weakness for her."

Yugioh shot a glare at him, and Eriol turned his attention to Bakura. "You've always had a weakness for Lulu-sama, Bakura! I would hold your tounge."

Bakura sneered.

Sakura came down the stairs, and Tomoyo followed. She clutched the key around her neck, and looked at all of them. "Are we ready to go?"

Lulu nodded. "Yes Sak, we are ready!" she looked over at Yugioh who gave a short nod. Tomoyo turned off her camera. 

"I wish you all luck." Eriol stood, and lightly tapped the sleeping Spinnel Sun with his foot. The panther with butterfly wings yawned and woke up, stretching. Eriol held out his hand, and his staff appeared. "Bakura! Ryou! Let's go!"

Sakura looked around. "Where is Yue and Kero?!"

"They went ahead." Lulu said. "They might be helping out Syaraon and the Dark Magician Girl."

"Anzu?"

"She is still knocked out." Yugioh said. "The Dark Magician knows that I am coming, so let us go already!"

Lulu placed her hand on the full length mirror in the living room. It rippled like water, and then stood normally. Lulu held her hand out to Sakura, and helped her walk through. Yugioh stepped in next. Lulu looked at her brother. "Take care Eriol."

"You as well." Eriol commented.

Lulu smirked a bit and then turned, walking through the mirror. It was time to face the fears, and not to hide anymore.


	23. Ashita no imagoro ni wa……

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Ashita no imagoro ni wa……**

                                       _"Tomorrow, at this time….."  - from "First Love" by Utada Hikaru_

White light spread out from the darkened room. From the light stepped Lulu, Yugioh, and Sakura. Ruble lay on the floor, broken pieces of the walls and roof. Yugioh looked up through the roof, finding nothing but darkness. Lulu looked around the room. "Pharaoh, where is your Magician?"

Yugioh looked at the Black Magician Woman with his ruby eyes. He then scanned the room and looked upset. "Dark Magician!! **Dark Magician!!" he hollered, and nothing but empty space became his reply.**

Sakura stepped over the rubble and then bent down near what seemed like a alter. She moved some ruble away and found a hand. It was slim, and obliviously a woman's. Sakura then franticly dug through the rubble, and found Anzul's face. It was peaceful, had few scratches on it, but looked peaceful. In her other hand she held the Triangle of Light. "Triangle no Hikari…." Sakura whispered.

Lulu joined Sakura and moved some ruble from the way. She then moved Azul into a sitting position. Lulu looked at her. "Mecca, Mecca! Wake up, your sleep must be disturbed now..but please awaken. We need your help; the Pharaoh needs your help."

 Yugioh looked over.

Anzu's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at the ceiling dully. She then turned her eyes over to Lulu, seeing her. "…Shelia-san?"

Lulu smiled. "Yes Azzy, it's me. Come on…we need your help. Yuugi-sama needs your help."

Anzu looked down in her hand, and it came back to her. She had pasted her test, and now she had the Triangle..the one thing that would save them all (or she thinks so). Anzu slowly stood up, and smiled at Yugioh. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sakura. Her eyes widened, and as she looked at Sakura she saw a wisdom in them….a wisdom she hadn't seen in thousands of years. "Sak-ku-rah.."

Sakura smiled softly. "Anzu, there is no need to be formal. We are friends now, not enemies. Come on." She helped her friend over to Yugioh and smiled at him.

Anzu looked up at Yugioh. He seemed not as frantic and power mad as before, most likely because Sakura was there. She held out her hand that held the Triangle of Light. "Here, you use it."

Yugioh looked down at it. He studied the markings for a few moments, and then put his hand on hers, pushing it slightly towards her. "No, Anzu it's your duty. I know…I know I am asking a lot of you, but it's your duty. The gods gave this task to you..and you are its protector, like I to Yuugi. You have to do it Anzu."

"I know…" Anzu sighed and looked down at it. "I..I just cannot do this alone."

"You are not alone." Lulu said, walking over. "Mecca, you have Sakura-sama and Pharaoh with you, and me. And the support of all your friends..like how you supported Yuugi and Pharaoh in the Duelist Kingdom."

Anzu looked at them all, and they all nodded, supporting her. She smiled. "Then let's do this!"

Jou gazed at the Princess of Tsurugi. She was sad, but still held her royal duties. He was about to ask her why she had not rebelled against Shelia, when the room filled with light at Shelia stood there, and was holding someone by the neck. He turned and looked at her. "You!!"

"Yes, it's me!" Sheila smiled. She looked at The Princess. "My my! It's the lonely Princess of the Crystal world, Tsurugi! How are you faring?"

The Princess did not answer.

Sheila shrugged. "Oh well. Anyways, you should all move aside, my little pet and I have some business to attend to."

Dark Magician Girl gasped. "Little Master!" she cried, looking upon the gentle face of the man that Sheila held. "What have you done to him, witch?"

"Oh harsh words!" Shelia laughed. "Hmm I did nothing, really…besides make him ready for his task." She ran a finger down his face. "Now, let us through before I hurt you."

"No!" Honda shouted. He stood in front of her. "We aren't going to move because of you." His eyes widened as Yuugi opened his eyes and then quickly lashed out at him. Honda fell on to his back, looking at Yuugi. His eyes were glazed over, and showed no emotion. "What the hell?!"

Sheila laughed. "Yes he is my little dark angel, and he is here to bring the message of death to this world!" she then clapped her hands and the floor split into two parts. Jou fell over as the floor shook, and the Dark Magician Girl grabbed on to Syaraon so he wouldn't fall.

As the floor split, it showed a dark stair case. Shelia grabbed Yuugi and walked down it, the skies outside roaring with thunder and booming with lighting.

Eriol looked out over Tokyo. He stood on the Tokyo Tower, watching. His golden Sun Staff in his hand, and his guardians plus Sakura's at his sides. The skies darkened, the moon blocked the sun, and there was darkness through out Japan. Eriol sighed deeply. "It's coming."

Yue nodded solemnly. "I hope they are alright."

Eriol did not look at him. "I am sure they are fine….our job is to stop whatever is going to come out of there, from hurting these people."

The group nodded.

Sakura ran through the halls. She followed Lulu and her friends at her sides. She held her staff of Amon-Ra tightly and then looked at Lulu as she stopped. Sakura found they were on an edge, looking down into a room of pure white and a alter with a roof (with an opening in the middle). 

Yugioh watched as a figure walked down the steps, and a smaller one went after her. His eyes widened. "Aibou!! Yuugi!" he screamed.

Yuugi need not heed him.

Sheila stopped and looked up, her eyes narrowed. "Vessel! You have returned!"

"I am no longer your vessel, Sheila!" Lulu shouted. "I am no longer the girl you controlled, and you won't be able to control Yuugi-sama anymore!"

Sheila smiled. "Whose to stop me?"

Sakura held her staff out to Sheila. "I am! I won't let you hurt Yuugi-chan or any of my friends or family!" she held out her staff and called upon Windy. The Windy appeared and then began to blow wind, but Sheila and Yuugi did not move.

Sheila laughed. "You are foolish, Queen of Egypt! No wonder you have failed so many times." She snapped her fingers and a Harpies Brother appeared. He grabbed Anzu's shoulders and dragged her down to Sheila. Sheila grabbed the girl by the neck and then pinned her to the ground. "Angel! Go!" 

Yuugi went to the alter.

Anzu struggled, and let out a terrifying scream as Sheila stabbed her shoulder. Anzu lay on the ground, screaming and panting. Sheila removed the Triangle of Light from her hands and then went to the alter and placed it in its spot.

"No! Shelia! **NO!" Lulu screamed as a beam of light went through the roof of the alter and disappeared into the sky. The same beam filled the sky of Tokyo. The end had begun.**


	24. Asa niwa nani mo nokorania

**Chapter Twenty-Four**:  Asa niwa nani mo nokorania 

                                 _"There is nothing left in the morning." – from "Kimi no mado Kara(From your Window)" by Kikoku Inoue_

The ground shook as the terror continued about Tokyo. Roads split, buildings began to collapse. People fled to safe spots from the darkness that crept over the sky. Eriol held his staff to the sky, repeating ancient words as a light began to form at the end of his staff.

Yue and Spinnal Sun jumped into the air to secure the area. Black beings, _yomas, began to appear from the black void and attack them. _

Light filled the room as the beam came from the Triangle of Light. Yugioh did not move from his spot. Sakura covered her eyes along with Lulu. Yugioh's eyes widened in horror as the light began to disappear and the room was covered in floating crystals. Yugioh's eyes went upwards towards the ceiling where the hole was made. It was a rather large one, and crystal black yomas appeared through the walls and dissipated into the hole. 

"Like my work, Pharaoh?" came the evil sneering snake voice.

Yugioh's eyes met that of Silphe. His ruby eyes narrowed to the point that if his eyes could shoot knives, Silphe would not be recognizable. His hands clenched into fists and he glared.

"Soon this world will be nothing but my throne….and you will all suffer for being in my way!" Silphe laughed out evilly. 

Anzu rose to her feet and went to punch at Silphe. Silphe dodged the attack and then pushed Anzu into a pillar of the alter house. Anzu let out a moan of pain and she stood again, went to attack. Silphe let out a laugh of enjoyment and finally pinned Anzu to the pillar and smacked the back of her head into it. Anzu fell unconscious to the ground, with blood slipping down her forehead.

Sakura let out a gasp of pure shock. She was frozen, she couldn't do anything. Her eyes went to Yugioh. Yugioh growled in his throat then jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of Silphe. He brought his sword from his dreams to her head. 

"You die now, witch…." Yugioh was cut off as a sharp blast filled his back. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground. He turned his head as he shook to see Yuugi standing there. His eyes were glazed and he had a hand pointed at Yugioh. Yugioh's eyes widened. "Aibou…"

Yuugi looked at him for a moment. His face did not change and he sent another mind blowing light strain at Yugioh. Yugioh screamed again. Yuugi looked up at the hole.

Silphe moved next to Yuugi, after kicking Yugioh. She smiled down at the Triangle of Light and put her hand over it and then looked down at Yuugi. "Little one, come here." Yuugi did as he was told. Silphe grabbed Yuugi roughly and pushed him up to the alter and laid his hands on the Triangle. She stepped backwards.

"No!" Lulu shouted. She ran forward but was grabbed back a yoma. Lulu turned, creating a green ball of fire and shot it into the yoma. The yoma screeched and then more formed from the black puddle that it left on the floor. Lulu gaped in horror and turned to Sakura. "Sak-ku-rah, go now!"

"What about you?!" Sakura shouted.

"Do not worry about me, Sak-ku-rah! Save Yuugi!"

Sakura summoned Fly. The angel wings spread from her back and she dived down. Sakura turned many times in her flight pattern, avoiding the blows from the yoma that flew past her to the hole. Sakura landed down on the pathway to the alter and fled to Yugioh's side. She lifted up her beloved. "Yami?"

Yugioh looked up at her in pain. He glanced over at his shoulder to Yuugi. "Sakura-koi, save aibou.."

"What about you!?" Sakura shouted again.

Yugioh brought his trembling hand around her neck and brought her into a light kiss. As their lips brushed passed another Yugioh deepened the kiss. Sakura felt herself tremble as part of her did not want to part from him. Yugioh broke the kiss and looked up at her. "I'll be fine, Sakura-koi. Don't worry about me."

Sakura stood and ran forward. Fly's wings folded behind her back, though they stayed. Sakura jumped at Silphe and pushed her away from Yuugi. Silphe scratched Sakura across the face, but that did not stop her. Sakura pinned the woman down to the floor, wrestling to stay on top. Finally Silphe managed to upturn the situation. Sakura struggled under the holds of the woman.

"Now, little Queen…I shall kill you here! You will not bother me anymore." Silphe sneered. She went to kick Sakura off the platform, but Sakura kicked Silphe off her, and down into the oblivion below. Sakura turned and looked as the woman fell into the abyss. Sakura pushed herself up and began to run over to Yuugi, but was flung back into a pillar. She screamed as a terrible pain raced up and down her spine.

Yuugi closed his eyes. Two black beautiful wings came from his back, and spread, flapping. The wings lifted him up to the hole.

Yugioh stood, rather shakily. He ran over to the alter, screaming after his aibou. Finally he put his hands on the Triangle to rip it from its hold, but it would not budge.

_You are trying to save this boy? You love him that much? Is he worth it? _

Yugioh shut his eyes from the pain that was erupting into his soul and mind. He clenched his teeth. Yugioh would not remove his hands. "He is worth it! He is my light, I am his protector! I won't let him be tormented!" he yelled as a pain ripped upon his shoulder blades. He fell forward, his hands still clutching the Triangle. Finally the pain submerged and a peace filled his soul. Yugioh looked behind him to find two white pure wings that fluttered in the light they radiated. His eyes widened a bit. He was not worthy of such pure wings, it should have been him marked with the black wings of death, not the pure innocent soul of his aibou. Yugioh looked up through the ceiling of the alter to see Yuugi peering down at him

"Go to him, Pharaoh. Go."

Yugioh looked behind him to see Lulu standing there. She had a green fire blade in her hand and she nodded. "I shall keep the yomas back, go to him."

Yue flew into the metal bars on the Tokyo Tower. His wings shot out as the pain erupted. He slid down the bar and landed on the roof. He shook in pain, trying to rise again. A yoma grabbed him in the back and shot a black bolt of lighting into his back. Yue howled in angst and fell over unconscious. 

Spinnal Sun was thrown into another metal bar and fell weakly to the ground. Eriol looked up as a yoma struck at him, sending him back to near the end of the Tower's roof. He looked up and smacked the yomas away, one by one for many moments. Finally one struck him in the back, then another in the front. Eriol fell to his knees and his staff from his hands. He fell forward in pain.

Yugioh jumped up from the alter, floating in what seemed like an air drift. He flapped his pure white wings up to Yuugi. Their eyes met and Yugioh looked at his lighter side. "Aibou, you cannot do this…you are endangering many lives."

"I am the Cruel Angel, I bring pain and suffering." Came the reply.

"NO! You are not a being that does that, Yuugi!" Yugioh said harshly and held out his hand. His wings outstretched to keep himself level with Yuugi. "You are one of the most innocent beings I know, Yuugi Mouto. You are not evil!"

No response came.

"Aibou, take my hand." Yugioh pleaded. He let out a wail as he with drew his hand, blood running from his palm. He looked at Yuugi who simply did not even seem to notice. His face soften and his voice sounded like a plead. "Please, aibou. I can't stand seeing you hurt."

Yuugi shook his head and flew higher to the hole. Yugioh raced after him and wrapped his arms around the small figure and his white wings enclosed Yuugi. Yuugi struggled. Yugioh held him tightly.

"This is a hug, Yuugi." Yugioh said softly. "This is what it feels like when someone loves you enough to die for you. This is what it is like when someone loves you enough to keep you from the world. _This, aibou, __this is my love for you. I don't know what that witch told you, but I need you Yuugi."_

"You don't need anyone!" Yuugi hissed.

Yugioh's hold tightened. "You are wrong aibou, so very wrong. You keep me from being in the dark, just like Sakura. Yuugi if it wasn't for your kind soul…I'd be just how you think you are. I hated everything and wanted it all to die because I had lost myself…" he trailed off for a moment. "But you showed me what it is like to be loved and to be kind again."

Yuugi went limp.

Yugioh lifted his eyes as soon as he saw Sakura fly up next to him. She smiled, Fly's wings made her outfit sparkle. Sakura wrapped her arms around both Yugioh and Yuugi, tilting Yuugi's head up to look at her. She smiled. "We both love you, Yuugi. Without you, we'd loose a valuable friend, just not only the access to be with one another. Without you, Yuugi, then I would have never found my soul mate…and I would never be happy like I am now. You aren't just a vessel to provide for Yami, you are **Yuugi**. You have a loving grandfather at home, and loving friends. You are going to destroy all of it?"

"N-no.."

She smiled. "Then, throw down the ideas of hated that they've plagued your mind with, please?"

Yuugi looked at the two loving figures around him. Their white wings looked so warm and welcoming….welcoming him home. He smiled and leaned in their embraces. He closed his eyes and his dark wings fluttered to white life. "Momma…Papa.." he murmured before drifting into sleep. 

The yomas in Tokyo slowly began to disappear. The shadow receded and the sun filled the light. People looked over around at the damage done and to the sky unsure of what happened.


End file.
